


What He Saw Online

by Shaded_Vision



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cussing, Fluff, Gaming, I will add more tags later, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, drunk consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaded_Vision/pseuds/Shaded_Vision
Summary: Updated Summery:Yoosung checks out this site online that his friend recommended and is very shocked at what he saw! He heads to the bunker to show Saeyoung and Saeran.Saeyoung and Saeran were surprised when Yoosung came over out of the blue wracked  with nerves.Things take an interesting turn that none of them are unhappy with!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bortzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bortzy/gifts).



> Ok so this is my very first attempt at writing fanfic. I hope I can write a good enough story for everyone here!

9:15 pm

Yoosung

He stepped off the bus shivering as the cold air hit him. Hoping the cold air would help clear his racing thoughts, Yoosung clutched the strap of his messenger bag and hunched his back slightly. Watching his breathe puff and disappear in front of him, he once again let the thoughts of what he read online swirl around in his head.

'Can he really do this' he thought to himself as he started walking slowly to the bunker.. Can he really show his best friend what he saw? But more then that... Can he really show Saeran... 'No' he thought to himself.. He stood up taller and squared his shoulders... He came this far and he wasn't going to back out now.. But as he walked he thought about it..

What he saw earlier that day left him speechless...

He was waiting for his Lolol team to finish preparing for the event they had been planning for the last 2 weeks.. There was about 20 minutes until they were supposed to start the mission..

Yoosung was tired of watching all the trades for pots and decided to check out this site one of his guildies told him about last week.. His guild-mate said it had some good fan made stories about the LoLol NPCs..

"Fuck it" he thought to himself.. considering how bored he was watching the stupid BS of his team members..

 

So he typed in the site name and started scrolling the posts... "Ha just like I thought... Just a bunch of stupid stories by people who have nothing better to do with their time"

All the while he was watching his guild mates and the timer for when the event started..

He still had about 10 minutes to go so he clicked on the second page..

As he scanned the second page he felt his eyes grow wide and his jaw hit the floor..

 

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!!" he hollered out loud causing everyone over his mic to stop talking and ask what was wrong

"Nothing nothing.." he muttered, desperately trying to make up an excuse to tell his team.

"I just thought I saw something on Fumblr of a person I know.. It was a mistake" he muttered

Everyone tried to goad him about it but he got them off his back because there was only a couple mins left until the event started

"Everyone! Get in position" He barked and he cracked a small smile watching everyone scramble to do what he said..

"Remember the plan" He shouted into his mic!!

He pushed what he saw to the back of his mind while his team moved forward to complete the event they have been waiting for..

~~~~~

 

Giving his head a little shake he chuckles softly to himself thinking about how well his team worked together to complete the event. He raises his head and looks around to get his bearings as he continues to walk towards the bunker. Figuring he could get there sooner if he walked faster he quickly sped up his steps, then almost immediately slowed back down. He was trying to think of how he was going to tell Saeyoung and Saeran about what he saw, and how they are going to react.

As thoughts of what he saw ran through his head he could feel the blush burning up his face and ears and creeping down his neck... "How do people come up with this stuff?" he thought to himself as he felt the heat pool in his belly and his heart beat faster. He began to feel his body tighten and he wonders if it was nerves, fear, or excitement...

He pulls out his phone and goes to text Saeyoung then stops, then goes to text Saeran and stops. "I can't explain over text but I should at least let them know I am almost there so I don't have to fuck with that stupid ass security gate" he thinks and finally decides to just send them a quick text.. *Yoosung* 'Hey guys I am coming over and I am almost there so plz open the fucking gate!' ping and the message is sent. Almost right away the twins respond;  
  
*Saeyoung* "Aww the little cutie is coming to see God 707"  
*Saeran* "Fine maybe I won't kill Saeyoung today after all"  
*Yoosung* "be there in 10" 

Yoosung chuckles to himself speeding up his steps and feeling in his bag once again, checking to make sure everything he brought along was there. "The best thing to do is just show them what he found instead of trying to explain this... well whatever the fuck this is" he thinks He looks up and blinks as he realizes he has reached the bunker and glares at the stupid gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so far so good! Now on to Chapter 2!! Comments and suggestions are very welcome!

9:15  
Saeyoung and Saeran 

Saeyoung laughed as he sprinted around the house, holding the tub of ice cream above his head. "Come on Saeran you have to try harder then that if you want to catch me!" as he dodged around the sofa. "I know how much you loveeeee ice cream!" Laughing harder as he sprinted around the island in the kitchen.

Saeran tried to hold back a snicker as he stopped chasing Saeyoung all of a sudden. "Saeyoung if you don't give me that ice cream right now I am going to tell Yoosung that you have pictures of him as wallpaper on your computer!!" He yelled. 

Saeyoung let out a little gasp and turned his head to look at Saeran when he heard that, not paying attention to where he was going.

Saeran doubled over in laughter as he watched Saeyoung run right into the wall and almost dropped the tub of ice cream when he fell on his ass. Saeran stepped over and nipped the tub of ice cream out of Saeyoungs hands and snickered at Saeyoung. "That's what you get for trying to take my ice cream you fucking jerk." Saeran grinned at Saeyoung who was just sitting there and rubbing his head from where it had smacked into the wall.

"Aww does the poor widdle baby have a headache?" Saeran said in a mock baby voice, while he grabbed a spoon and started to eat the ice cream.  
Saeyoung pouted up at him and Saeran busted out laughing at the look on Saeyoungs face. "How did you know I have pictures of Yoosung on my computer?" Saeyoung asked while he stood up and adjusted his glasses.

Saerans eyes got huge and he stopped the spoon halfway to his mouth and said " Oh holy FUCK Saeyoung I was just joking!!" 

Saeyoung stammered " I.. I mean I don't.. Well I don't have pictures of Yoosung on my computer like that" Saeyoung said while trying to inch towards his office. 

Saeran whooped and dropped the tub of ice cream and spoon on the counter and sprinted towards Saeyoungs office "Oh NO YOU DON'T SAEYOUNG" and he laughed when he reached the office first and locked the door. "This is to FUCKING GOOD!" Saeran hollered at Saeyoung through the door while he hit the power on Saeyoungs computer. Saeran heard Saeyoung beating on the door and hollering cuss words and threats to him.

"Saeran if you don't open this door right this FUCKING minute I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING LEAK PICTURES OF YOU" then all of a sudden Saeyoung stopped talking and that worried Saeran, then he heard his phone buzz. Saeran pulled his phone out of his pocket and looks and is torn between humor and excitement. Yoosung just sent them a text.

Yoosung 'Hey guys I am coming over and I am almost there so plz open the fucking gate!'

Sighing at the lost opportunity to dig around on Saeyoungs computer Saeran types back "fine maybe I won't kill Saeyoung today after all' and shuts down Saeyoungs computer. Saeran stands up and opens the door to see Saeyoung standing there staring at his phone. 

"Hey asshole I didn't go on your computer" Saeran said. 

Saeyoung just stood there blinking at his phone barely registering that Saeran had said anything.  
Saeran poked Saeyoung in his side when Saeyoung just kept staring at his phone. 

"Yoosung will be here in 10 minutes dipshit. Get your fucking act together."  
Then Saeran sauntered into the kitchen and snickered again when he heard Saeyoung gasp and holler  
"Holy Shit! Yoosung is coming over! What the fuck am I doing??"  
  
Saeran heard Saeyoung running around the house yelling obscenities while he tried to clean up the empty cans and HBC bags that were all over the house. Saeran picked up his spoon and ice cream, leaned against the counter, and laughed to himself. 'This is going to be good' he thought to himself as his lips moved into a smirk. 

Saeyoung was running around the house grabbing cans and bags and clothes, not even realizing that he was actually speaking let alone what he was saying. 'Yoosung is coming over! He is coming over NOW' kept flashing through his mind. His arms full of of trash and clothes, he tried to dash into the kitchen to dump everything out of his arms but he yelped and tripped over his own feet when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Everything flew out of his arms and he barely stopped himself from faceplanting on the floor at the last minute. "Oh no" Saeyoung groaned looking at all the mess scattered everywhere. 

Saeran hurriedly swallowed the ice cream in his mouth before he choked on it. Then he capped the ice cream and stuck it in the freezer while he pulled his own phone out. He glanced at the screen then his eyes shot over to his brother. "Yoosung is here" Saeran said while trying to hold back his laughter at the dazed look on Saeyoungs face. "I will go let him in and you pick this shit up"  
  
Saeyoung lifted his head and looked at Saeran.  
"Thanks Saeran" Saeyoung said while he picked himself up off the floor. Saeyoung started picking the mess up and Saeran turned on his heel and starting walking out.  
  
"Yeah yeah" Saeran muttered at Saeyoung "You're welcome. But you're still a dipshit"  
Saeran chuckled to himself as he walked to the door to let Yoosung through the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea what I am doing.. I do know I am having fun writing this!! I hope everyone has as much fun reading it as I am writing it!! As always comments and suggestions are very welcome! ^_^

Chapter 3

 

Yoosung tucked his phone back into his pocket and waited for the gate to open. He heard the click and pushed the gate open and walked to the door. 'Just calm the fuck down already' thought Yoosung as he took a deep breath and walked to the door. 'I don't have anything to be nervous about' he told himself as he took a deep breath. 'This is my Sae my name boys' and giggled at the inside joke. Then Yoosung gasped as he realized what he just thought.. He didn't have time to process the fact that he thought of them as 'HIS' boys because right then the door opened and Saeran poked his head out 

"Hurry the fuck up Yoosung" Saeran whined "It's fucking COLD out here" 

Yoosung squeaked and hurried through the door and kicked his shoes off. He set down his bag as he took off his jacket. "So where's Saeyoung?" Yoosung asked and picked up his bag and moved to follow Saeran. Yoosung didn't know what to make of the mischievous grin that lit up Saerans face so he shrugged it off. "Hang on Saeran" Yoosung said, switching directions heading towards the kitchen "I'm gonna grab a drink real quick" Yoosung jumped when Saeran let out a yelp 

"Wait Yoosung! Go ahead and sit down. I'll grab a drink for you and find my idiot brother" Saeran said and darted into the kitchen.

Yoosung stood there for a moment wondering what that was all about then he shrugged and walked over to the sofa. Setting his bag down on the floor Yoosung flopped down on the couch and opened his bag. He pulled out his laptop and set it on the table in front of him.

"Saeyoung" Saeran, hissed looking around. He was glad that Saeyoung got all the fucking mess he made picked up. Not seeing Saeyoung anywhere in the kitchen, Saeran grabbed a drink for Yoosung out the fridge and made his way into the living room. Saeran couldn't help the lopsided grin as he saw how Yoosung was sprawled on the sofa. He noticed Yoosung was setting his laptop on the table. "Here you go Yoosung" Saeran said handing him the drink. He made sure their fingers brushed as he handed over the drink and had to bit his lip at the blush that tinted Yoosungs cheeks and ears. 

"Uh.. Um th-thank you Saeran" Yoosung muttered as he felt his face heat up

"Saeyoung must have gone into his office for something I guess." Saeran grumbled "I'll go see why he is in there instead of out here" Saeran walked out of the room and headed towards Saeyoungs office..

"Saeyoung" he snapped when he saw him sitting at his computer. "Yoosung is out there waiting for you! What the fuck are you doing in here?" 

Saeyoung whipped around in his chair when Saeran came into the room and he beckoned Saeran in while shushing him, motioning for him to shut the door. Then he turned back around to his computer, and tapped out a few keys on his keyboard. Saeran shrugged and closed the door quietly and walked over to stand next to Saeyoung.

Saeran glanced over but couldn't figure out the look he saw on Saeyoungs face, so he leaned over to look at the screen while Saeyoung started speaking to him in a whisper. 

"Do you remember when I told you that someone in Yoosungs guild in Lolol got butthurt when Yoosung ignored the 'advances' to hook up?" Saeyoung asked him.

Saeran thought for a moment and he brought up a vague memory of it. "Kinda but I also remember that I was trying to ignore YOU because you ate the rest of my ice cream" Saeran whispered back.

"Well that person who got butthurt apparently decided to 'fire shots' at Yoosung in the guild." Saeyoung growled..  
  
Saeran raised his eyebrows and looked at his brothers face. He hadn't heard Saeyoung use that tone of voice since... Well since ever he thought. 

Saeyoung pointed back at the screen and Saeran turned to look.. And he felt his own anger skyrocket at what this little piece of shit was saying about his Yoosung.. He was to angry at what he was seeing to worry over the fact that he thought of Yoosung as his... "I can't believe that there is such a nasty bitch in Yoosungs guild! Who the fuck invited her to join?" Saeran said in an angry whisper.

Saeyoungs golden eyes flashed as he glanced at Saeran. "Him" Saeyoung snapped. Looking back at the screen he didn't see the dangerous glint in Saerans eyes. "It's a him.. and I don't know who invited him" Saeyoung hissed back "I know it wasn't Yoosung though. He doesn't invite new people to the guild anymore." Saeyoung paused and looked over at Saeran "Should I..." only to have the words cut off as they heard Yoosung shouting "GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!! I DIDN'T COME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO SIT ON YOUR COUCH ALONE YOU FUCKERS!!"   
  
Saeyoung jumped up and almost darted out the room before Saeran stopped him "Turn your fucking rig off you moron.. That must be why Yoosung is here out of the blue like this." Saeran said while pointing at the screen. Saeyoung shrugged his shoulders as he sat back down. "I will go grab some drinks and shit and I will meet you in the front room. Guess we gotta make our widdle baby Yoosungie feel all better tonight." he told Saeyoung and Saeran couldn't contain his laugh as he walked out the door shouting back "OK OK YOU LITTLE TWERP WE'RE COMING!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHATTER ALL THE GLASS IN HERE WITH YOUR HIGH PITCHED CHICK SHRIEKS!!" 

Saeyoung gave his own little chuckle listening to his brothers antics.. Until he turned back around and saw his computer screen. He glanced over the screen one more time and pushed the anger away as he shut his rig down. Saeyoung took a deep breath and stood up to go join his brother and best friend. Saeyoung had no idea that right then his golden eyes, that were such a warm color, were cold enough to freeze water. 'No one lies about my Yoosung' he thought before pushing the matter from his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to chapter 4! I never thought I would be able to write anything. Let alone write 4 chapters of something and still be going strong. I just really hope that you are enjoying this story I'm writing. I can't thank you enough for taking your time to read this! So here's chapter 4! Enjoy and as always comments and suggestions are welcome!!

Yoosung was sitting on the couch staring at his laptop while nerves and excitement clashed inside of him. He was just reaching out to open his laptop when Saeran stuck his head in the door 

"Hey Yoosung I am gonna have a beer.. You want one?" Saeran asked . 

"Um.." Yoosung flicked his eyes to Saearn then back to his laptop. 'Maybe having a beer would make telling them what he saw a bit easier' Yoosung thought.. "Yeah sure, thanks Saeran" Yoosung mumbled and he felt the blush creep back into his face as he thought of what he read "Where's Saeyoung? There's something I need to.." 

Yoosung trailed off as Saeyoung bounced into the room and threw himself on-top of Yoosung "What's this? You offer widdle Yoosungie a beer and not me?" Saeyoung whined at Saeran with his head in Yoosungs lap "I want a beer toooo" Saeyoung said tying not to grin at how red Yoosungs face was. But then Saeyoung yelped as Yoosung pushed him off his lap and onto the floor. 

Saeran almost fell over laughing as Saeyoungs ass hit the floor. "That's 2 times in less then 2 hours that you have busted your ass Saeyoung! I think that's a record even for you!" Saeran snickered then walked into the kitchen to grab a few beers. 

Saeyoung stood up and rubbed his ass where it hit the floor "What was that for?" Saeyoung pouted at Yoosung as he sat down on the couch next to Yoosung.  
  
Yoosung buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath "Sorry Saeyoung, I am just.." Yoosung sighed "I don't even know what I am feeling.. Never mind that for now" Then he turned his head and looked at Saeyoung with wide purple eyes and couldn't help being a little snarky "So Saeran said 2 times you busted your ass. I know about this time, how'd you bust it last time?" Yoosung asked. Yoosung was completely confused at the way Saeyoung stammered and... was Saeyoung blushing? Yoosung almost couldn't believe his eyes at the bright red blush that covered Saeyoungs face 

"O-oh it.. It was nothing, I was just goofing off with Saeran.." Saeyoung said. Right then Saeran walked in with 3 beers and a bag of chips. 

"You weren't just goofing off you dipshit" Saeran laughed as he set the chips on the table and handed them each a beer. "You tried to steal my ice cream and" Saerans eyes flicked to Yoosung real quick when Yoosung was looking worriedly at Saeyoung "I distracted you and you ran face first into the wall" Saeran finished with a giggle. 'No point in spilling Saeyoungs choice of wallpaper right now.' Saeran thought. Saeran loved to tease Saeyoung but he didn't want to actually hurt him.

Yoosung looked even closer at Saeyoung torn between being amused and concerned. "Are you ok Saeyoung?" Yoosung asked while he opened his beer and took a drink, wincing slightly at the bitter taste. 

Saeyoung shrugged and scratched the back of his neck blushing even harder "I'm fine. It was mostly my pride that got hurt."

Saeran snickered at that "I didn't see you rubbing your pride Saeyoung, only your ass" and Yoosung snorted out a laugh. Saeran looked at Yoosung as he opened his own beer and took a large swallow. "So Yoosung what brings you here this late on a... school night?" Saeran ended in a question. 

"I'm.. Well I am working up towards talking about that. But no, I don't have to go back for a couple days. A few of my classes got rescheduled." And with that Yoosung drained half his beer. "I wasn't planning on it but, fuck it!" Yoosung said "Y'all got anything stronger then beer?" Yoosung asked while taking another drink. He missed the glance the twins shot at each other. 

"Are you sure about that Yoosung?" Saeyoung asked "Remember the last time you got drunk?" 

Yoosung scrunched his face "I would say don't remind me but that would defeat the point of you asking me that to begin with.. Yes Saeyoung" Yoosung sighed "Yes I remember the last time I got drunk.. I was hugging everyone, and trying to kiss everyone.." Yoosung leaned back on the couch and put his arm over his eyes, "but after what happened today I could really use it. Plus I will be here with you and Saeran, so there's no chance of me doing anything that stupid again." 

Saeran rolled his eyes at that "Trust me Yoosung, there's still plenty of stupid things you can do" Saeran giggled and stood up. "Come on then Mr. I Want Something Stronger. Lets go pick your poision." Saeran said and Yoosung jumped up and walked to the kitchen. Saeran turned to Saeyoung and said "Go get our laptops dipshit. We've got some fun to have!" and Saeran winked at Saeyoung and walked out. 

Saeyoung just sat there for a second and shook his head then he blew out a breath and thought to himself 'This is going to be interesting'. Then he just grinned as he went to get his and Saerans laptops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is Chapter 5! The guys are all having drinks and being goofy. I hope everyone likes how I'm writing The Twins and Yoosung!! Please enjoy and as always comments and suggetions are very welcome ^_^

Saeyoung sets the two laptops down on the table and moves to sit down but he hears Yoosung squeal and Saeran laugh so he decides to go into the kitchen instead. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Yoosung was sitting on the counter with his head drenched in water holding something that he was about to drop and Saeran was holding the hose from the sink doubled over with laughter.  
  
"What's all this?" Saeyoung asked walking over to Yoosung. 

Saeran just laughed harder gasping in air. Yoosung jumped at his voice and let go of what was in his hand. Saeyoung barely made it in time to catch it and when he looked at it he rounded on his brother "You asshat I looked for this everywhere! This was supposed to be Yoosungs birthday gift! You knew I was looking for this!" 

 

Saeran wiped the tears from his face and put the hose away. "No I didn't know you were looking for exactly that because you never told me what it was you were looking for Mr. Dipshit. Anyway, just give it to Yoosung now." Saeran said. 

Yoosung let out a whine "Saeyoung! Saeran just sprayed me with a body shot!" 

Saeyoung raised his eyebrow and asked Yoosung "He what?" while he grabbed a towel and walked over to hand it to Yoosung. Yoosung grabbed the towel and pointed to the shotglass that Saeyoung was holding. Saeyoung remembered what the shotglass said and he let out a disbelieving chuckle as he figured out what happened. "Saeran, you told Yoosung that a body shot was getting sprayed with a hose?"

Saeran just laughed again "Yeah I couldn't pass up the chance to get Yoosung wet" and Saeran just snickered at his own joke. 

Yoosung squealed again and buried his face in his hands hoping to hide the blush.

Saeyoung just shook his head and handed the shotglass back to Yoosung. "Well Happy Late Birthday Yoosung" Saeyoung said. 

Yoosung blushed again and looked at the glass in his hand, studying it now that he knew it was for him. It was frosted green and had bright purple letters saying 'Blonde Body Shot' Saeyoung couldn't help but laugh at Yoosungs blush. Saeyoung turned to look at the drinks that were on the counter... and he opened his eyes wide. "Saeran where did all this come from?" Saeyoung asked. 

Saerans cheeks turned pink and he scratched the back of his neck "I bought it a couple weeks ago.." Saeran mumbled "I saw some videos on MeTube on how to make different drinks and I wanted to try making them" 

Saeyoung looked at his brother then he looked at Yoosung then he looked at bottles.. Saeyoung let out a whoop when he saw the bottle of tequila "Well then what are you waiting for Bartender Saeran! Start making drinks!" Saeyoung grabbed the bottle of tequila and the shotglass from Yoosung and set them down next to each other on the counter. Then Saeyoung bounced around the kitchen grabbing limes and salt and set them by the bottle. Saerans eyes got wide when Saeyoung pulled out his phone and said "I am going to show Yoosung what a real body shot is!" Saeyoung cackled. 

Saeran chuckled and just started making drinks. He knew Yoosung liked fruity drinks and Saeyoung liked that flaming Dr. Pepper thing. Saeran glanced at Saeyoung then at the ceiling, even though he knew damn good and well he cleaned all the scorch marks off, as he thought about when he tried to make one last time. He was glad his brother wasn't here when he did or else he would never hear the end of it. As he moved around making the drinks he wasn't paying any attention to his brother or Yoosung so he was a bit suprised when he heard Yoosung squeal and Saeyoung giggling. He turned around with Yoosungs drink but he almost dropped it at what he saw. Saeyoung held a lime slice in one hand and salt spread on the other, giggling like crazy and Yoosung was.. Saerans eyes almost bugged out of his head and he prayed he didn't die from a nosebleed.. Yoosung was laying flat on the counter with no shirt on and a small pool of tequila in his belly button... His pants were unbuttoned and loose around his hips. 

 

"Hurry up Saeyoung" Yoosung drawled and Saeran almost dropped the drink again as Yoosungs voice came out low and pouty. "I want to do one next" Yoosung said. 

"Here Yoosung" Saeran said and he moved the cute little straw to Yoosungs lips. "Drink this" Yoosung giggled and that made the tequila swish around on his belly which made him giggle harder.. "Hurry up Saeyoung" Yoosung and Saeran both groaned. Saeran poked Yoosungs lips with the straw again. Yoosung took a big swallow and hummed deep in chest. 

Saeyoung decided this was the perfect time to have his shot. Saeyoung shouted "HERE I GO!!" two pairs of eyes shot to Saeyoung, one sharp mint green and the other soft sparkling purple. Saeyoung licked the salt then dove towards Yoosungs belly and slurped the tequila while Yoosung let out a sound between a squeal and a moan. Then Saeyoung bit his lime and hopped around the kitchen. 

Saeran set down the drink he was still holding and grabbed some paper towels and handed them to Yoosung.  
  
Yoosung sat up on the counter not bothering to button his pants back up and started to wipe himself off.  
Yoosung opened his mouth to speak but Saeyoungs shouting stopped him. 

 

"SAERAN!! You can make the Flaming Dr. Pepper?!?" Saeyoung went and stood next to the counter and bounced up and down "Light it! Light it! Light it!" Saeyoung chanted while clapping his hands. 

Saeran just smirked at his twin and said "Hold on Mr. Dipshit. I want a drink to!" Saeyoung giggled and stuck his tongue out at Saeran who was making quick work of putting his own drink together. 

Yoosung was sipping his drink and swinging his feet on the counter while he watched Saeran. Yoosung giggled because he was beginning to feel his buzz. "What is that Saeran?" Yoosung asked. 

"It's called a Mudslide" Saeran told him and held it towards Yoosung. "Wanna try it?" Saeran asked Yoosung. 

Yoosung gave a small 'purp' and giggled "Sure" and took the drink for a sip. Saeran had pulled a bic from his pocket and turned to light Saeyoungs drink but both twins whipped their heads around at the sound coming from Yoosung. 

His eyes were closed and his feet stopped kicking as he savored the taste. Yoosung was making a deep rumbling sound as he swallowed. Yoosung opened his eyes and heat spread across his face as he saw both twins were staring at him with wide wide eyes. "Um.. Guys? Do I have something on my face or what?" Yoosung squeaked. 

The twins blinked and laughed before glancing at each other. Saeran moved to light the drink while Saeyoung told Yoosung in a mock angry voice "Yoosung.. It isn't nice to make sounds like that you know.. What would that make us think!" 

Saeran tried hard to mimic Saeyoungs tone but he couldn't quite cover the laugh building up in his chest at the flushed look on Yoosungs face. "And you shouldn't look like that either Yoosung! You have bedroom eyes right now you know!" Saeran said while wagging his finger at Yoosung, making him blush even harder. "Alright Saeyoung get over here and be ready for this as soon as I light it!"   
  
Saeyoung bounced back over to Saeran and Yoosungs eyes got wide as he realized what Saeyoung was about to do. 

"Is that safe?" Yoosung asked, trying to cover his excitement. "Oooh can I do it next?" Yoosung asked. Until he saw the drink light and Saeyoung whooped and snatched up the flaming drink and swallowed it all down. Saeran clapped and Saeyoung gave a little bow. "Never mind" Yoosung said in a shaky voice "I don't want to swallow fire." 

Both the twins laughed at that. "It takes practice to swallow fire like God 707" Saeyoung said while he giggled and grabbed 2 more shotglasses. Saeyoung was lining up the glasses and pouring shots while Saeran grabbed his mudslide and drank deep. 

But Saeyoung missed the glasses and Saeran choked on his drink when Yoosung spoke next.

Yoosung set his now empty cup down and hopped off the counter and looked at the twins and asked "So.. Who wants to give me a body shot?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok and I got out 2 chapters in one night! Woot Woot! Go me!! ;) Heh anyway a bit more of the goofiness of the last chapter but it's moving along nicely I think! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and as always comments and suggestions are very welcome ^_^

Yoosung giggled and said "Geez guys it's not that big of a deal." As he watched his twins react to him asking who'd give him a body shot. He grabbed some paper towels and walked over to hand them to Saeyoung to mop up the mess he made. Yoosung turned to Saeran and asked "Are you ok?" and watched Saeran swallow his drink hard.

 

"Yeah I'm fine Yoosung" Saeran said and coughed a little. "Maybe we should hold off on any more body shots for now" Saeran said "Would you like another Mai Tai?" Saeran asked Yoosung while he nudged him out the way so he could go grab Yoosungs glass. 

"Sure" said Yoosung who walked back over and hopped back up on the counter causing his pants to ride even lower. 

Saeyoung finished mopping up what he spilled and threw the wad of paper towels in the trash. Saeyoung coughed gently and tried to chirp "Who wants a shot?" in a sing song voice. Saeyoung didn't think Yoosung or Saeran noticed that his voice was a bit wobbly. "Where did you even get this Saeran? Isn't that from America?" and Saeyoung pointed to the bottle with the strangely bright blue liquid.

Saeran looked over and shrugged "There's this little hole in the wall store that sells all kinds of stuff from America. They ordered this for someone but they said the person who asked for it never showed back up and they were going to throw it away so they gave it to me when I asked about it. I got a red one to."

"Why were you in a store that sells American stuff Saeran?" Yoosung asked 

Saeran felt his face heat up "They have some really good candy there.." Saeran grumbled and scratched the back of his neck. "I really like these little chocolate balls with hazelnuts and they are the only place around here that sells them."

Saeyoung and Yoosung both laughed because they knew how much of a sweet tooth Saeran has.

"Well then Saeran since you brought it home you have to try it first" Saeyoung said and handed Saeran one of the glasses. 

Saeran tried to glare at Saeyoung but Yoosung started hopping on the counter and squealed "Hurry up Saeran I want to try it to!!" Saeran just shrugged and took a small sniff and found it didn't smell like most other liquor. "Bottoms up" Saeran said and Yoosung giggled while Saeran tipped the glass back. He swished it around in his mouth for a minute before he swallowed it. "That was surprisingly good" Saeran said and set his glass down and smacked his lips before licking them. He didn't notice the way Yoosungs eyes dropped to his lips and the blush crawl up Yoosungs face because he was turned away to look at the bottle.  
  
Saeyoung, however did.. Saeyoung got an evil grin on his face and picked up the last 2 glasses and handed one to Yoosung. "It's our turn Yoosungie!" Saeyoung chirped.  
  
Saeran turned back around to watch them take their drinks.  
  
"But after this we need to get out of the kitchen! Our laptops are calling us!" Saeyoung said. The twins saw Yoosungs shoulders fall and the goofy smile he had drop while his eyes hit the floor. 

Saeran glared at Saeyoung for a moment before he said "Ok I'll do the countdown for you guys!" Yoosung picked his eyes up and squared his shoulders. Saeyoung just leaned back on the counter. "Ready? One the count of 3!" Saeran said and held up his fingers "1...2...3!" Yoosung and Saeyoung both raised the glass to their lips and knocked back their shots. They both had almost the same reaction as Saeran.

"That was actually really tasty!" Yoosung exclaimed.  
  
"I like the Flaming Dr. Pepper more" Saeyoung said "But that was pretty good to!"

"I am not making Flaming Dr. Pepper in the living room Saeyoung so pick another drink that I can make a full glass of." Saeran grumbled turning around to make Yoosung another Mai Tai and top off his own Mudslide.

"I'll have what you're having then Saeran!" Saeyoung said before bouncing up and down. "We need chips!" Saeyoung almost shouted. 

"There's a bag of chips out there already Saeyoung" Saeran said and handed off the drinks. "Lets go kick some video game ass" Saeran snickered.

They all made their way out into the living room and got comfortable. Saeyoung was sprawled on a giant bean bag chair, Yoosung was sitting crossed legged on the couch, and Saeran had his legs thrown over the arm of the lazy boy chair he begged Saeyoung to finally get him. For all the antics none of them had actually drank that much so they only had a slightly higher then normal buzz. The twins both opened their laptops and turned them on before noticing Yoosung hadn't even opened his laptop. They glanced at each other and Saeyoung nodded at Saeran so Saeran asked "Is something wrong Yoosung?" and they both glanced at each other again when Yoosung blushed and just mumbled something.  
  
"Earlier you were blasting out our ear drums with your chick shrieks and now you can't even speak up?" Saeran snickered.

Yoosung blushed harder before he spoke again. "It's just something I saw online earlier.." and he trailed off and the twins both put down their laptops and went to sit next to Yoosung.  
  
Saeyoung patted Yoosung on shoulder and said "We know Yoosung.." Saeyoung couldn't understand why Yoosung squealed so loud and buried his face in his hands. 

Saeran put his hand on Yoosungs shoulder "Yeah we saw what that asshole was saying about you in your guild earlier".

Yoosung jerked his head up and said "What? What do you mean in the guild? My LoLol guild? What did you see?"

Saeyoung was confused at how Yoosung was reacting but he started telling Yoosung what him and Saeran saw "Well we saw this person named McXXcM saying how you were frigid and you couldn't.. Um.." Saeyoung blushed as red as his hair.. 

Yoosng just fell backwards on the couch laughing "Oh that!! Did he actually say I couldn't get my dick up? IN THE GUILD CHAT?!?!" He tried to talk after that but he couldn't stop laughing. Every time he tried to say something he laughed harder until tears were streaming from his eyes. Finally his laughing settled down to just giggles he sat back up up and grabbed his drink and ignored the straw and just gulped it down. Yoosung took a deep breath and explained "I knew that was going to happen! My guild leader told me that he was causing problems with some of the guild members. She asked me if it was ok to let that guy talk like that to the guild members" and Yoosung was cut off by Saeran and Saeyoung both hollering at the same time..

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE ASK THAT!" Saeran growled

"That's some jacked up shit Yoosung".. Saeyoung snapped..

Yoosung was a bit shocked at the outburst but when they both settled down a bit Yoosung said "Well I was about to explain why until you two hotheads cut me off!!" Yoosung snickered.. The twins just sat there glaring so Yoosung hurried up to finish telling them what was going on. "Well that guy wanted me to hook up some kind of one night stand or something" and Yoosung leaned over to grab his glass again so he didn't see the almost murderous look that snapped over both Saeyoung and Saerans face. He drained his drink and snorted "Like I would hook up with his backwards ass.. So of course I turned him down and he didn't like that so he started spreading those rumors about me to the other guild members. It got back to the guild leader that he was spreading rumors and she got majorly pissed about it. The second in command wanted to out the guy right away but the leader said no because she wanted to use him to out the people in the guild who were causing de.. de.. " Yoosung growled "Fuck! I can't think of the word she used. Trouble works well enough for now. So the leader asked me if it was ok with me to let him talk like this because it was about me" Yoosung finished explaining in a rush. Yoosung glanced at the twins and giggled at the look on their faces "Well that takes care of that!" Yoosung chirped. "Can I have another drink.. or 3?" Yoosung asked in his most innocent voice and he batted his eyelashes.  
  
Saeyoung and Saeran couldn't help laughing at the ridiculous look on Yoosungs face.

Saeran smirked "Sure why not?" he drawled and stood up holding out a hand to Yoosung. 

Saeyoung hopped up with a lopsided grin and said "I think we could all use another round of drinks" and he held out a hand to Yoosung too. The twins glanced at each other then they both looked at Yoosung. 

Yoosung grinned at them and took both hands held out to him and hopped up and whooped "YES!! ROUND 3!! FIGHT!!" in the most serious Mortal Kombat voice he could make and raised their joined hands above their heads. They all made their way into the kitchen laughing at Yoosungs antics, not even caring that they were all still holding hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is Chapter 7! I think this one is a little bit longer but it took a while to come to a good stopping point. I hope everyone likes this chapter! It's got some fluff in there this time ;) Hehe anyway enough with the notes and onto the story! Please remember, As always comments and suggestions are very welcome ^_^

When they reached the kitchen Yoosung let go of the twins hands and almost sighed at the loss of contact. Saeran moved over to the counter to make drinks and Yoosung was about to hop back on the counter until he heard Saeyoung 

"Yoosung" Saeyoung giggled from behind him. Yoosung went to turn around to answer but he yelped and couldn't help the whimper that spilled from his lips when he felt Saeyoungs hands slide around his hips to the front of his jeans. Saeyoung pressed against Yoosungs back "You really need to button up your pants Yoosung" Saeyoung breathed into Yoosungs ear and grabbed Yoosungs pants and buttoned them up. 

Yoosung shivered and like out a small moan when Saeyoungs lips brushed his ear. "Sae-Saeyoung" Yoosung stammered as his body responded to Saeyoung who was now nibbling on Yoosungs ear. Yoosung felt heat brush his face and he bit his lip as Saeeyoung ran his tongue along the edge of Yoosungs ear. Yoosung saw Saeran turn around freeze then he watched Saeran flick his eyes over Saeyoung then to his mouth before he locking his sharp green eyes with Yoosungs. 

When Saeran heard Yoosung stammer Saeyoungs name he turned from making drinks to see Saeyoung with his hands on Yoosungs pants and his lips on Yoosungs ear... His eyes flicked to Yoosungs face and he was glad he wasn't holding anything because he knew he would have dropped it. Yoosung purple eyes were sparkling and blown with desire. He had his lip between his teeth and a blush across his face. Saeran locked eyes with Yoosung and he almost let out a whimper at the heat rising in Yoosungs eyes. Forcing out a small chuckle Saeran walked forward "Now now Saeyoung, it's not fair to play with Yoosung all by yourself you know!" Saeran almost purred. 

Saeyoung moved back from what he was doing and grinned at Saeran "Hmm I guess you're right Saeran!" Saeyoung said with a low laugh before taking Yoosungs hand and spinning him into Saerans arms like they were dancing. "Looks like I get to be Bartender Saeyoung for this round" Saeyoung said with a lighter laugh and moved to finish the drinks Saeran started.

Yoosung yelped when Saeyoung spun him around but he only had time to catch his breath before he felt Saerans warm hands slide around his waist and his lips brush his neck. Yoosung brought his hands up to rest on Saerans chest and shivered at the low moan that Saeran breathed out as he moved his lips up Yoosungs neck. Saeran< gently set his teeth into the soft spot right under Yoosungs ear, Saeran shivered again and pulled Yoosung tighter to his body at the sultry way Yoosung breathed his name.

 

"Saeran" Yoosung moaned as he felt his jeans get tighter with every brush of lips and teeth. He felt Saeran pull him tighter and almost whimpered in his need for something more. Yoosung closed his eyes and was about to wrap his arms around Saerans neck when Saeyoung spoke.

"Finished" Saeyoung said in a sing song voice. " He turned around and gave a low chuckle at the boys who hadn't moved yet "Ah ah ah!" Saeyoung admonished in a mock angry tone "You can't waste drinks made by Bartender Saeyoung". Then Saeyoung laughed at the groans both boys let out at having to stop. 

Saeran pulled back from Yoosung and looked into his eyes "Are you ok Yoosung?" Saeran asked gently. Saeran grinned and Saeyoung laughed at Yoosungs response

"Yes!" Yoosung gave a wide smile that almost took both twins breath away before giggling and hopping up onto his spot on the counter. Yoosung took the drink Saeyoung handed him and asked "What's this?" 

Saeyoung smiled and told Yoosung "It's a Piña Colada" then he turned to Saeran and opened his mouth to speak but Saeran cut him off. 

"I didn't know you could make drinks" Saeran said as he quirked an eyebrow at Saeyoung.

Saeyoung blushed a little "I don't know how to make a bunch of different kinds but I can make a decent Piña Colada." Saeyoung mumbled before whining "But Saeran!! I don't know how to make the Flaming Dr. Pepper!! Could you please please please with a cherry on top make one for me?" And he tried batting his eyelashes like Yoosung did.. 

Saeran almost choked on his own laughter at how horrible Saeyoung was at mimmicing Yoosung. "Ok ok Mr. Dipshit I will make you one as long as you promise to never ever make that face to me again." Saeran snorted. 

"What!?! You mean my innocent face doesn't work on you? I'm crushed Saeran!" Saeyoung mock wailed before he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. 

Saeran moved to fix Saeyoungs Flaming Dr. Pepper while asking Yoosung "Would you like another drink of that?" and he jerked his thumb at the blue drink.

"Yes!" Yoosung squealed "But only if you and Saeyoung have one with meee!" Yoosung giggled.

Saeyoung turned to Yoosung as a thought crossed his mind. "Yoosung.. Earlier when you mentioned something you saw online" neither twin missed how Yoosung tensed as Saeyoung started talking "Saeran and I thought you meant the stuff from your LoLol guild.. But the way you reacted at first was... Well there was quite a bit of a difference.."   
  
Saeran half turned towards Yoosung as Saeyoung finished talking .

Yoosung took a deep breath and drank deep before setting his cup back down then he hopped off the counter. He wobbled a bit and thought it was because of the drinks he had then he giggled and said "Ok I will go get my laptop and tell you but first you boys promise we will have a drink first!" and he waited until they both nodded before he walked out on slightly unsteady feet. 

The twins glanced at each other "What do you think it could possibly be?" Saeyoung whispered and moved a little closer to Saeran.

"I don't know" hissed Saeran "But whatever it is has gotten Yoosung worked up big time!" 

Saeyoung snickered as he watched Saeran try to mix the Flaming Dr. Pepper.. Yoosung wasn't the only one getting drunk Saeyoung thought and he laughed out loud startling Saeran.

"What in the fuck are you laughing at now Saeyoung?" Saeran tried to snap but ended up laughing along with Saeyoung.

"I was laughing at how you're making that 'Flaming Dr. Pepper'" Saeyoung did the air quotes with his fingers before laughing even harder at the look on Saerans face.

"What's with the air quotes Saeyo..." and Saerans voice trailed off as he looked at what he was doing and couldn't help laughing with Saeyoung when he realized that he didn't take the cap off of any of the bottles before pouring them. "Well well well I guess that is pretty funny after all" Saeran snorted and he tried to take a breath and stop laughing so he could properly make the drink but he looked at Saeyoung and started laughing even harder.

Yoosung had grabbed his laptop and made his way back into the kitchen and just stood in the door watching the twins laughing at what seemed to be nothing. His breath caughtbin his throat at how happy the twins looked. Yoosung took his phone out of his pocket and after 3 attempts he managed to finally take a picture of the twins without them noticing him. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and said "What's so funny?" which just set the twins off laughing all over again. Yoosung grinned and just waited until they stopped laughing and were wiping the tears from their eyes 'I'm super glad I got a picture of them looking so happy together for once' Yoosung thought to himself. Yoosung set his laptop down and started twisting his fingers around each other as he got more and more nervous staring at his laptop.  
  
Saeran noticed out of the corner of his eye and he nudged Saeyoung and nodded his head towards Yoosung. Saeyoung looked over at Yoosung and his eyes softened at how nervous Yoosung looked. "Go talk to him" Saeran mumbled while he finished fixing the drinks. Saeyoung quirked his lips and gave Saeran a small nod before moving over to talk to Yoosung.

Saeyoung stepped next to Yoosung "Hey" he said very softly and he couldn't help but notice how Yoosung hunched in on himself. Saeyoung put his hand on Yoosungs shoulder "You really don't have to tell us if it's bothering you that badly Yoosung" Saeyoung murmured. 

Yoosung leaned into Saeyoungs hand a bit and just sighed when Saeyoung slipped his arms around him. "It's not that it bothers me that much. It's just really weird and I don't know what to think about it and I'm worried about telling you and Saeran.." Saeran stopped what he was doing and walked over to Yoosungs other side and wrapped his arms around Yoosung to. Yoosung felt embarrassed tears well up in his eyes and he wiped them away. "You and Saeran always tease me like.. like you did earlier and I don't know what I saw just... it just.. well it made me think about things and now I am just really nervous that if I show you and Saeran you won't.. well.. you won't want to even hang out with me let alone tease me." Yoosung finished speaking in a rush as more tears leaked from his eyes. Yoosung felt both sets of arms tighten their grip on him. 

"Yoosung look at me" Saeyoung said Yoosung turned his eyes to Saeyoung and saw warmth and affection in Saeyoungs golden eyes. "There is nothing that you could show me that would make me not want you around." Saeyoung said gently and smiled at Yoosung.

Saeran gave Yoosung a little shake until Yoosung looked at him. Yoosung turned and saw the same warmth and affection in Saerans sharp green eyes. "As much as it irks me to agree with Saeyoung, in this case I will agree and agree again. There isn't anything in this world that could change how I feel about you." Saeran told him with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Yoosung looked back and forth between Saeyoung and Saean and just smiled brighter then the shooting after he was named after. "Thank you both" Yoosung said and he couldn't contain the joy in his voice. They all stood there for a couple minutes before Yoosung let out a little snicker "As much as I would like to keep standing here I have to go pee.."   
  
The twins both laughed at that and Saeran said "I think we could all use a bathroom break."

"Not together!" Yoosung squealed and blushed before hopping away from the twins "I said it first so I get to go first" Yoosung whooped as he dashed to the bathroom. 

Saeyoung and Saeran just laughed at Yoosungs antics and waited for their turns.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a bit longer for this chapter! A lot of stuff happened here the last couple of days.. Some bad and some really really really really embarrassing.. Ugh.. Anyway I'm not sure about this chapter but my sister loves it so I hope everyone else loves it to!! I also typed most of this on my phone so I'm sorry if there's any errors I missed! Hehe and now enough talking and on to the chapter!! And as always, Comments and suggestions are very welcome! ^_^

Yoosung walked out the bathroom and made his way back into the kitchen. He walked through the door and couldn't help the surprised whimper that slid from his lips..

Saeyoung had taken off his hoodie and was wearing a black shirt that was only buttoned up halfway with the sleaves rolled up his toned arms.. And Saeran had taken off his sweater and was only wearing a dark red tank top.. Yoosung could see Saerans tattoo and choker... Yoosung bit his lip hard at the sight of his Sae my name boys looking so.. well.. Looking so HOT he finally thought.. Yoosung could feel the heat flash across his face and neck and found he didn't care about the blush he knew was crossing his face. "I'm done!" Yoosung squeaked and cussed at himself for how his voice squeaked. Yoosung swore he could feel the weight of the twins eyes as they both turned their heads to look at him.

"Well I'm next" Saeyoung giggled and moved to walk out of the kitchen. He made sure to brush lightly against Yoosung as he walked out, causing Yoosung to shiver at the brief contact.. Saeyoung giggled again and kept walking. 

Yoosung took a deep breath before turning from watching Saeyoung walking away and let his gaze settle on Saeran as he moved around the kitchen. Saeran turned and the light glinted on his choker.. and Yoosung felt his body stir as he moved his eyes from Saerans neck to his lips and back to his neck. Yoosung was so caught up in how good Saerans choker looked against the pale contrast of his skin he didn't realize that Saeran was walking closer to him... 

Saeran bit down his own rising desire at the wanton look on Yoosungs face while he felt Yoosungs eyes moving across his neck and lips. Saeran stopped right in front of Yoosung and he reached out to poke Yoosung in the cheek. Saeran let out a small chuckle at the yelp that spilled from Yoosungs lips when he poked him. Yoosung brought his eyes up to meet Saerans and Saeran just smirked at the dazed look on Yoosungs face. "Would you like something to eat Yoosung?" Saeran asked laughing at how Yoosung opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering..

"Yes" Yoosung squeaked again.. Yoosung coughed a little bit then said "Yes I wouldn't mind some chips or something" he finally managed in a more normal tone..

Saeran just chuckled again and grabbed Yoosungs hand and pulled him over to island where he had put out some snacks. 

Yoosung saw nuts and chips in bowels that he never knew the twins owned. He looked closer at the snacks in front of him and dived for the little nuts, grabbing a handful. He popped a few in his mouth then turned around to see what Saeran was doing. Yoosung finished chewing what was in his mouth and went to speak.. Only for Saeyoung to bounce into the kitchen "Your turn Saeran!" Saeyoung sang out. 

Saeran just sighed and looked at Yoosung "Eat some more before I come back ok?" Saeran told Yoosung in a low voice before walking out.

Yoosung watched Saeran leave trying keep his legs under him at the way Saerans low voice burned all over his nerves...

Saeyoung walked over to stand next to Yoosung and reached around Yoosung to grab a handful of chips. Knowing that Yoosung shivered because the way he brushed against him Saeyoung grinned and stepped back. Leaning against the counter Saeyoung turned to Yoosung "How are you holding up cutie?" Saeyoung asked Yoosung in a gentle voice. 

Yoosung blinked a couple times... "I'm holding up fine Saeyoung.." Yoosung mumbled as he turned away from the door to look at Saeyoung. Yoosungs eyes dropped to Saeyoungs lips then to the v of Saeyoungs shirt where it gaped open above the buttons. Yoosung couldn't stop the blush that spread across his face so he dropped his eyes to the floor and put some more nuts in his mouth. 

Saeyoung couldn't help the giggle that spilled from his lips.. "Relax Yoosung" Saeyoung murmered.. "I promise I don't bite"... Saeyoung moved closer to Yoosung and ran his hand along Yoosungs neck slipping his fingers under Yoosungs chin to tilt his face up. Saeyoung made sure Yoosung looked him in the eyes "Nothing bad will ever happen to you here Yoosung" Saeyoung whispered dropping his eyes to Yoosungs lips as he leaned slightly forward...

Yoosung hurried to swallow what was in his mouth as Saeyoung brushed his hand across his neck and felt the gentle nudge of Saeyoungs fingers tipping his chin up. Yoosung met Saeyoungs eyes and heard Saaeyoung whisper "Nothing bad will ever happen to you here Yoosung" before leaning closer. Yoosung could feel Saeyoungs breath sigh across his lips. Yoosung leaned towards Saeyoung and his eyes fluttered closed. Their lips met with the slightest of brushes. Yoosung felt the heat from Saeyoungs lips and he sighed as he leaned farther into the kiss. Saeyoung moved closer to Yoosung and slid one hand up to tangle gently into Yoosungs hair and his other arm to wrap tightly around Yoosungs waist. Just then Yoosung felt hands twine fingers with his own and lips press onto his neck. 

 

Saeran walked back into the kitchen and barely heard the words Saeyoung whispered to Yoosung "Nothing bad will ever happen to you here Yoosung" before Saeyoung leaned closer to Yoosung. He watched as Yoosung leaned in to meet Saeyoungs lips and Saeyoung wrapped an arm around Yoosungs waist and tangle his other hand into Yoosungs hair. He knew neither one had noticed he was there so he quietly walked up behind Yoosung and reached out to twine his fingers with Yoosungs and he leaned over to press his lips to Yoosungs neck. Saeran guided one hand up to Saeyoungs hair then let go off Yoosungs hand and slid his arm around Saeyoungs back. Saeran didn't feel like that towards his brother but he also knew that this wasn't the time to be squeamish. He pressed gentle kisses up and down Yoosungs neck before gently nibbling on Yoosungs ear. Saeran brought the other hand that was still entwined with Yoosungs to wrap gently around Saeyoungs back grinning at the feelng of Yoosung gently squeezing his hand.

 

Yoosung knew in some part of his mind that Saeran and Saeyoung didn't have those feelings towards each other, but when he felt Saerans lips press into his neck and Saerans hand that was tangled with his own guide his hand to slide into Saeyoungs hair and let his hand go, Yoosung couldn't help the feeling of warmth that crawled over him. Feeling like he was slowly melting between the fire of the twins, Yoosung felt Saeran bring their other entwined hand around to rest on Saeyoungs back. Yoosung gave Saerans hand a gentle squeeze and gave a slight gasp at the feeling of Saerans lips on his ear. Yoosung gave a low throaty rumble when Saeyoung pushed his tongue into Yoosungs parted lips. 

Saeyoung felt Saeran bring Yoosungs hand up to his hair then let go leaving Yoosungs hand in his hair. 'Maybe it's a twin thing that this doesn't bother me' Saeyoung thought briefly as Saerans hand rested on his back. Saeyoung felt Saeran bring his hand that was wrapped with Yoosungs around to his back. Yoosung gave a little gasp and Saeyoung slipped his tongue into Yoosungs mouth taking the kiss even deeper. Saeyoung titled his head and tightened his arm around Yoosungs waist tugging Yoosungs lips closer as he took their kiss even deeper. 

Yoosung felt his head spin and his ears ring at the sensations of what the twins were doing. The ringing grew louder and Yoosung broke off the kiss with a whimper.. "Someones phone is ringing" Yoosung panted out.. 

Saeran let go of Yoosung and stepped away, barely holding back his groan at the interruption.. He pulled his phone out of his pocket "It's not mine" Saeran growled and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Saeran walked over to his drink and drank deep. 

Saeyoung slid his hand out of Yoosungs hair and backed up. Saeyoung almost rage threw his phone when he saw it was him getting the call but his eyes widened when he saw who the caller was.. "It's Vanderwood.." Saeyoung said in a tense voice. 

 

Saeran and Yoosung both jerked their heads around to look at Saeyoung when they heard who was calling. 

"What the fuck does Vanderwood want?" Saeran snapped slamming his cup down making Yoosung jump. 

 

"You don't work for the agency anymore though, right Saeyoung?" Yoosung asked worriedly, twisting his fingers together.

 

"No I don't." Saeyoung said in a dangerous voice. "I'll be right back" and with that Saeyoung stalked out the kitchen to take the call. 

 

Saeran watched his brother stalk out of the kitchen then he turned to Yoosung who was still twisting his fingers around. "Hey Yoosung, would you like another drink?" Saeran asked. 

 

Yoosung looked at the door Saeyoung walked out of then took a deep breath before turning to Saeran "Um.. Sure Saeran" Yoosung said with a nervous chuckle walking over  
to Saeran. 

 

Saeran laughed and poked Yoosung in the cheek again. "Calm down. Saeyoung will get to the bottom of this and be back soon!" And he winked at Yoosung. "Well you've tried several different drinks tonight, would you like to pick one or do you want me to surprise you?" Saeran said with a lopsided grin. Saeran saw Yoosung looking at the blue drink for a moment before giving a slight shake of his head. Saeran picked up his own drink and went to take a sip.. 

 

Yoosung thought for a moment, he wanted to have more of the blue American drink but he wanted Saeyoung and Saeran to have one with him so he decided to wait for that. Yoosung looked at the different drinks before turning to Saeran, who had raised his glass to drink, and said "I want a body shot" 

 

Saeran spit his drink out of his mouth and almost choked when Yoosung asked for a body shot.. After gasping and coughing he looked at Yoosung.. "Holy shit Yoosung I am so sorry!" Saeran exclaimed grabbing paper towels and handing them to Yoosung. He had spit his drink all over Yoosung.. "Really Yoosung I am so so sorry!" Saeran almost cried while trying to wipe off Yoosungs face.. Saeran saw how Yoosung scrunched his face and he thought Yoosung was about to cry. He saw Yoosungs sides shaking and moved to hug Yoosung but he stopped and just stared as Yoosung broke out into laughter.. 

 

Yoosung wrapped his arms around his sides and bent over from laughing so hard. He tried to speak but could only manage to gasp out words in between breaths.  
"I... Can't.... Believe... You.. Spit.. Your... Drink.. On.. Me.. Beca.. Beca.. Because.. I.. Asked.. For.. A.. Body.. Shot..." Yoosung finally gasped out. 

 

Saeran tried to glare at Yoosung for laughing, but when the ridiculousness of what happened hit him he just laughed along with Yoosung.. 

 

And that's when Saeyoung walked back to the kitchen having finished his very interesting phone call with Vanderwood. Saeyoung stood in the door and tried to make sense of what he was seeing.. Yoosung was bent over laughing while his head was dripping with.. Was that mudslide? Saeyoung wondered and looked at Saeran who was holding a handful of paper towels trying to glare but ended up laughing to. "Do I even want to know what's going on here?" Saeyoung asked into the room.. Yoosung tried to talk but he was laughing to much to make sense so Saeran turned to Saeyoung and tried to explain..


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe Chapter 9!!! I can't believe that I have 9 chapters of a story when I didn't even think I would be able to write anything. Everyone here who has left comments and encouragements has really helped me to want to keep writing! Also my sister, My_Guilty_Pleasures, who finally has her own account and budding story here has helped me a whole lot! Thank you again everyone for sticking with me this long and I hope that you stick around to the end! Anyway enough with my chatter and onto Chapter 9!! As always please remember comments and suggestions are very welcome!! ^_^

Yoosung finally stopped laughing as Saeran explained what happened to Saeyoung.  
  
Saeyoung couldn't help his own laughter at how Saeran reacted to Yoosung asking for a body shot.   
  
Saeran turned to Saeyoung "What did Vanderwood want?" Saeran asked in a rough voice. He didn't miss the weird look that passed over Saeyoungs face at the mention of the phone call.  
  
Saeyoung quirked an eyebrow at Saeran and just shook his head "We will talk about that later. Right now we've got a Yoosung asking for a body shot!" Saeyoung whooped 

"How's that even gonna work? There's two of us and only one of him!" Saeran said while pointing at themselves then at Yoosung.

"Well I could just take two!" Yoosung giggled excitedly. "I don't mind!"

"I think two in a row is a bit to much Yoosung" Saeyoung said. "Hmm well we could flip a coin maybe?" Saeyoung said while turning to Saeran. "I will be heads and you can be tails" Saeyoung snickered. 

Saeran grumbled "Why do I have to be tails?"  
  
Yoosung just clapped and squealed "That's perfect Saeyoung!!" before digging into his pocket... then digging into his other pocket.. "I don't have any change!" Yoosung wailed. 

Saeran just laughed "Chill out dork." and he poked Yoosung in the cheek again "There's a bowl of change over there" and Saeran pointed. 

Yoosung hopped over to the bowl and grabbed a coin before turning "Who's gonna flip it?" Yoosung asked.

"Well since it's your idea to have a body shot you should be the one to do it!" Saeran shrugged before grabbing the salt and a lime slice. 

"Me?!?" Yoosung squeaked. "Um. O-ok I guess." Yoosung mumbled before flipping the coin in the air. He caught it on the back of his hand and looked. Yoosung glanced at the coin 'He's not going to like this' Yoosung thought before he slapped his hand over the coin and looked at the twins trying to move his hand away. "I don't think I want a body shot any more" Yoosung mumbled. He could feel his face heating up. He tried to back away but Saeyoung bounced forward and grabbed Yoosungs hands.

Saeyoung pulled Yoosungs hands apart and looked at the coin. He looked up at Yoosung with a confused look before saying "It's tails" Saeyoung heard Saeran sputter behind him. 

Saeran strode over and looked down at the coin then back up at Yoosung and he couldn't hide the hurt look in his eyes. "Why did you change your mind Yoosung?" Saeran asked trying to keep his voice even. "Why don't you want a body shot from me now?"

Saeyoung let go of Yoosungs hands and grabbed the coin before backing up slightly. He didn't go to far however because he wanted to hear this to. 

Yoosung darted his eyes up to Saerans then he dropped his eyes to the floor before taking a breath and locking eyes with Saearn. "I didn't really think you wanted to do it. I mean you spit your drink at me when I mentioned it earlier. I don't want you to feel like you have to do it just because I asked you. I want you to do it because it's fun and you want to do it." Yoosung blurted and felt tears well up in his eyes as he finished talking and he dropped his eyes back to the floor. 

Saeran felt his gaze softening as Yoosung explained before he felt a little nudge at his back. He glanced behind him to see Saeyoung nudging him forward. Saeran justsighed and slipped his arms around Yoosung. "Yoosung, that wasn't because I didn't want to do it." Yoosung still didn't bring his eyes back up to meets Saerans so Saeran poked him in the cheek again and waited until Yoosung brought his eyes back up before continuing. "I know you haven't done any of this kind of stuff before so it is very surprising when you just blurt things out like that!" Saeran finished with a small chuckle. 

Yoosung sniffled "Really?" He asked in a small voice.

Saeran laughed and shook his head "Yes really dork" and he poked Yoosung in the cheek again. "I don't say things I don't mean!" Saeran said before looking in Yoosungs eyes to make sure he was ok. Saeran let go of Yoosung and stepped back before flicking Yoosung on the nose. "Well it looks like I have a body shot to give!" Saeran said with a snort before reaching down and grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head before turning to walk to the counter. 

Yoosungs eyes dropped to Saerans chest and unconsciously reached up to touch his nose to make sure he didn't have a nosebleed. 

Saeyoung saw Yoosung reach up to feel his nose when Saeran took his shirt off and he laughed "Yoosung did you just check you nose?!?!" Saeyoung sang out then snickered "Wow Saeran, You finally got someone worried about getting a nosebleed" 

Yoosung squeaked and dropped his hand from his nose and glared at Saeyoung before Saeran turned back around. "You.. You're not supposed to say things like that outloud Saeyoung you jerk." then he stuck his tongue out at Saeyoung before walking away to stand next to Saeran. 

Saeran smiled at Yoosung and reached out to swipe his thumb under Yoosungs nose and held his thumb up "No nosebleed here" Saeran said with a chuckle. "I guess that means I'll have to try harder next time" and he winked at Yoosung. 

"Harder!?" Yoosung squeaked "How would you try... You know what never mind I don't even want to know right now!" Yoosung finished in a rush as Saeyoung grabbed the salt.

Saeran just hopped up on the counter and leaned back on his elbows. "Unlike Yoosung I don't want to walk around with no shirt on so can we hurry this up?" Saeran grumbled  
  
Yoosung squeaked before looking down at his bare chest. "Well it's not like I could even wear my shirt right now anyway Saeran, since you got me all wet." making both twins snort out laughs at how Yoosung got all flustered.

Saeyoung just shook his head again and handed Yoosung the salt "Do you remember how to do this Yoosung?" 

Yoosung nodded his head a bit to quickly causing the twins to laugh again. "I put the salt here" Yoosung said and pointed at his hand. When Saeyoung nodded Yoosung tried to put the salt on his hand neatly like Saeyoung had earlier, but he was shaking a bit to much and most of it ended up on the floor. 

Saeeran snickered and said "Maybe you should help him with the salt Saeyoung." 

Saeyoung bit back his own chuckle and grabbed Yoosungs hand and put a neat little pile of salt on Yoosungs hand then he handed Yoosung a slice of lime before turning to grab the tequila and walking over to Saeran. "You ready?" Saeyoung asked Saeran, and when Saeran nodded Saeyoung poured the shot on his belly. 

Saeran sucked in a breath at the coldness. "Ok Yoosung get over here and do this!" Saeran tried not to move to much.

Yoosung could feel his face getting hotter and hotter as he moved to stand next to Saeran. 

Saeyoung bit his lip hard trying not to laugh or tease Yoosung. "I'll count for you Yoosung ok?" Saeyoung said in a shaky voice.  
  
Yoosung glanced over at Saeyoung then looked back at Saeran. 

Yoosung took a deep breath and said "Ok" before swallowing hard. 

Saeyoung held up three fingers and said "3....2....1... GO!"

Yoosung gulped as Saeyoung counted down but when Saeyoung said GO Yoosung yelped and licked his hand then dove towards Saerans belly and tried to slurp the shot like Saeyoung had. He didn't get all if it though because Saeran started laughing the minute Yoosungs lips touched his body "HOLY SHIT!! THAT FUCKING TICKLES YOOSUNG!" Saeran shouted. 

Yoosung tried to back away and bite his lime but he bumped into Saeyoung who was standing right behind him. Yoosung swallowed everything wrong when he bumped into Saeyoung and he sputtered and coughed and tried not to laugh at how Saeran was still squealing at how much it tickled. Finally Yoosung cleared his throat and plopped right down on the floor with a laughing moan. "How did you make that look so easy Saeyoung?!" Yoosung finally panted out. Yoosung didn't miss the almost harsh look that flashed over Saeyoungs face before settling into his familiar lopsided grin.

"Shhh" Saeyoung said in a mock whisper "It's a secret" before shrugging and grabbing some paper towels and handing them to Saeran.

Saeran grabbed the paper towels and started wiping his stomach before he quirked an eyebrow and looked at Yoosung "Which means it's something Saeyoung learned while working for the agency." Causing Saeyoung to glare at him. Saeran just snickered at Saeyoungs glare. "Stop trying to glare daggers at me Saeyoung. We aren't trying to dig into your secret." Saeran hopped down off the counter and grabbed his shirt before turning to Yoosung who was still on the floor. "Sorry I didn't think to ask earlier Yoosung, would you like another shirt?" Saeran asked while he pulled his own shirt back on.

Yoosung glanced between Saeyoung and Saeran before nodding his head. "Please!" Yoosung said and stood up. He glanced at his laptop before twisting his fingers. "I.. I'll.. Well after you give me a shirt I want to show you what I saw online." Yoosung murmured. 

Saeran barely saw the weird look that crossed Saeyoungs face but once again he decided not to say anything. 'If it's important he will spill' Saeran thought with a shrug and walked to his room to grab a shirt for Yoosung. Saeran stood looking at his clothes and wondered how he didn't exactly notice that most of his shirts were black or dark red. 'Oh well' he thought and just grabbed a black shirt. Holding it up, the thought crossed his mind that his clothes would be a little to big on Yoosung. Saeran jerked his shoulders cause that's all he has. He tossed the shirt over his shoulder and walked back into the kitchen.

 

Saeyoung watched Saeran walk out then he turned around to clean up the salt Yoosung spilled on the floor. Yoosung had beat him to it though. Yoosung stood up and moved to throw the paper towels away before walking over to the bowls of snacks. He grabbed a couple chips and popped one into his mouth. Saeyoung bounced over and grabbed a small handful of the nuts. "Open your mouth Yoosung" Saeyoung said with a mischievous grin.

"Why?" Yoosung squeaked.

Saeyoung just rolled his eyes and held up one of the little nuts "I bet I could toss it in your mouth!" 

Yoosung giggled a little and said "Hold on, I need something to drink" before turning to grab a glass and fill it with some water. He didn't miss the almost relieved sigh from Saeyoung "You thought I was going for more alcohol didn't you?" Yoosung turned back to Saeyoung with an amused grin.

"Yeah that thought crossed my mind." Saeyoung laughed and went to eat a couple chips.

Yoosung waited until Saeyoung had put some of the chips in his mouth before saying "I just don't want you trying to throw your nuts in my mouth when it's not wet enough!" Yoosung had to grab the counter to stop himself from falling over because he laughed so hard at the look on Saeyoungs face and how he sputtered and coughed trying to swallow the chips. He heard Saeran choke out laugh as he walked into the kitchen with a black shirt tossed over his shoulder. 

 

Saeran walked back into the kitchen right as Yoosung said "I just don't want you trying to throw your nuts in my mouth when it's not wet enough!" Saeran felt his throat snap closed but he couldn't help that laugh that tried to spill out. He walked passed Saeyoung and handed the shirt to Yoosung before turning a wicked grin on Saeyoung. "Looks like you're not the only one who likes to tease Saeyoung!" and he clapped a high five with Yoosung after he pulled the shirt on. 

Yoosung just grinned and moved over to his laptop. He was still nervous about showing them what he saw. Yoosung wasn't sure if it was the buzz he felt playing with his system or how the twins went out of their way to make him feel better Yoosung realized, that while he was still nervous he wasn't nearly as bothered about it now. He opened his laptop and hit the power button before Saeyoung spoke after finally catching his breath. 

"Wait Yoosung, I thought you wanted to have another one of these before you showed us." Saeyoung said with a jerk of his thumb towards the Amercian drink. "What is this even called?" Saeyoung mused under his breath looking at the bottle. "Alizé" Saeyoung mumbled not sure if he was even saying it right. He was pretty good with English thanks to his work with the agency but some things were still unfamiliar to him. Saeyoung just shrugged and turned to Yoosung with a questioning look.

Yoosung glanced at his laptop and then back at Saeyoung. "Um.. Ok Saeyoung but Saeran has to have one to!" Yoosung finally tried to chirp but his nerves were getting to him again.

Saeran let out a little giggle and said "Sure I'll have one to" and he winked at Yoosung before grabbing a small handful of chips. Saeran walked over to Yoosung, poking him in the cheek then laughing. When Yoosung opened his mouth to say something Saeran just popped a chip into Yoosungs mouth before he could speak. 

Yoosung snapped his lips closed while trying and failing to glare at Saeran. He turned and typed the password into his computer as he munched the chip. Saeran popped a chip into his own mouth and just waited. Yoosung finished eating the chip and turned to speak again and growled at Saeran who popped another chip in his mouth. Saeran laughed and held up the last two chips. Yoosung rolled his eyes and took one of the chips. Saeran smirked and said "You're to..." Before he was cut off as Yoosung shoved the chip he was holding into Saerans mouth. Saeyoung and Yoosung both just laughed at the 'moophed' noise that Saeran made.

"Ok here! They're ready you two love birds" Saeyoung giggled out with a sloppy grin.   
  
Yoosung giggled and poked Saeran in his cheek before walking over to Saeyoung and waited for Saeran to join them. 

Saeran tried to get mad over Yoosung pulling his own moves on him but he just gave up when Yoosung said "Turnabout is fair play Saeran" and wagged his finger. Saeran walked over and and they all picked up their glasses.

"Ok I'll do.." Saeyoung started to say before Saeran cut him off "No I will do the count down this time Mr. Dipshit" and Saeran let out a slightly high pitched giggle.

"Well ok then" Saeyoung said with a flourish of his hand "Countdown away... Wait.. That didn't come out right!" Saeyoung snorted.

Saeran rolled his eyes and just held up his fingers "3...2...1...GO!" they all raised their drinks to their lips and drank them down. They all smacked their lips before looking at each other and laughing at how funny it sounded. 

Saeran grabbed the glasses and rinsed them as Saeyoung and Yoosung moved over to the snacks. Yoosung grabbed the whole bowl of chips and walked over to his laptop. 

"Hang on Yoosung. Do you want to go sit down in the living room?" Saeyoung tried to ask gently but he ended up giggling to much. 

Yoosung looked at Saeyoung before he shook his head "No.. No I'm ok here.. NO WAAIT!!" He shouted before turning and setting the bowl down and hopped up on the counter. "Now I am even more ok!" Yoosung said with another giggle. He picked up his laptop and started hitting keys one handed because he was trying to eat chips with the other. "Saeran can I have another.... Um what did you call that drink you were drinking? The one you spit all over me." Yoosung said with a snort.

Saeran could feel the heat rising on his cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck "I said I was sorry dammit!" Saeran mumbled "But it's called a Mudslide." 

"Yes that!" Yoosung pipped up with a happy grin. "Can I have one of those?"

"But wait!" Saeyoung shouted "If you get that then what about meeee!!!" Saeyoung wailed. 

"All right all right" Saeran growled but Saeyoung and Yoosung could see the smile on Saerans face. "I'll make you another Flaming Dr. Pepper. If Yoosung can man up and show us what it is that made him so nervous" And Saeran pointed at Yoosung who squeaked "I can make us another round of drinks!" 

Saeyoung bounced over to Saeran and threw his arms around him "Thank you thank you thank you thank you Bartender Saeran" Saeyoung gushed. 

Saeran just put his hand on Saeyoungs face and pushed him away gently. "Yeah yeah you're welcome.. again Mr. Dipshit, But go over there and eat something or else I won't make it" and Saeran nudged Saeyoung and pointed towards the snacks.

Saeyoung rolled his eyes and drawled "Ok MOM!" before turning away to go to the snacks. He heard Yoosungs sharp intake of breath and wondered why until he realized what he just said. He turned back around in a rush with an apology on his lips ready to run over and hug Saeran. "Saeran are you... Ok?" Saeyoung asked. When he saw the weird scrunched up look on Saerans face he stepped over and went to wrap his arms around Saeran "I am so sorry Saeran.. I'm so so sorry.." Saeyoung almost cried when he felt Saeran shaking in his arms. Saeyoung lifted his hand to brush Saerans hair from his face at the choked noise that escaped from Saerans lips "I wasn't thinking Saeran, I really am so..." Saeyoungs voice trailed off as a longer choking noise pushed out of Saerans lips. Saeyoung leaned back to look at Saerans face. He felt his eyes grow wide as he realized... Saeran wasn't crying... He was holding back laughter!

Saeran heard Saeyoung say "Ok MOM!" and Yoosung suck in his breath. Saeran knew he should be more bothered but strangely he just... wasn't. He didn't know if it was because all that was so far behind him or the fact that he was seriously buzzed but hearing Saeyoung call him mom in that tone of voice... Saeran scrunched up his face and bit the inside of his cheek so hard trying to hold back his laughter. He heard Saeyoung telling him sorry over and over and he felt Saeyoung wrap his arms around him. Saeran felt his sides start shaking from the laugh he was trying to contain. He felt the brush of Saeyoungs hand pushing his hair back and Saeran felt his sides shake more and more. Saeran knew Saeyoung leaned back to look at him. Saeran bit the inside of his cheek harder as he raised his eyes to meet Saeyoungs. Saeran saw how Saeyoungs eyes widened when he realized he was holding back laughter. Saeran couldn't control the laughs anymore and they just bubbled up out of him. This must be Yoosung felt earlier trying to talk when he was laughing over getting Mudslide spit on him Saeran thought briefly. Saeran didn't try to talk he just held up his finger as he was bent over laughing so hard tears began to stream from his eyes. Saeran felt Saeyoung move back away from him and he tried to stop laughing. It took him a few tries but he finally managed to get it under control enough to stand up. Saeran grabbed the bottom of his shirt and wiped the tears of his face before taking a deep breath and looking at Saeyoung. "Saeyoung you just sounded like a spoiled teenage BRAT!" Saeran finally gasped out. "Hey wait if you're gonna call me MOM now" Saeran snorted "Does that mean I get to tell you what to do?" 

Yoosung snorted out a laugh and slapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry" Yoosung squeaked from behind his hand. Yoosung looked down at his laptop at the page he had pulled up and minimized it for now. It just didn't seem like the time to bring this up even though Saeran was laughing. He would just sit here and wait for a few minutes.

 

Saeyoung just stood there staring at Saeran after his laughter and listened to Saeran saying he sounded like a spoiled teenage brat and "Wait wait wait... WHAT?! Saeran that was a joke! No way can you tell me what to do! I'm the older twin you know!" Saeyoung said in a voice between and whine and a growl. 

Saeran just snorted and wagged his finger at Saeyoung "Now now Saeyoung, is that anyway to talk to your MOM?" Saeran drawled before snorting again. "Anyway if the spoiled teenage part of the night is over, I believe I told you to eat something if you want me to make you another drink." Saeran raised his eyebrows and waited until Saeyoung had popped a chip in his mouth "There's a good boy!" Saeran praised Saeyoung making Saeyoung snort, before turning to make drinks. His eyes flashed past Yoosung who was staring at him with his mouth slightly open and a flush across cheeks. 'I wonder what that's about' Saeran thought to himself. He decided to let it go for now and just started grabbing bottles and glasses shaking his head and laughing to himself as he heard Saeyoung make exaggerated chewing noises.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Hehe I got out 2 chapters back to back! I'm kinda iffy about this chapter but I still like it so I hope everyone here does to! Hehe keeping this note short and sweet. Now onward to Chapter 10!! Please remember as always, comments and suggestions are very welcome!! ^_^

Saeran made quick work of fixing the Mudslides. He turned around to make sure Saeyoung and Yoosung were still eating just to let out a yelp as something hit his forehead. He flicked his eyes to Yoosung who hadn't moved and was sitting with his mouth hanging open. Saeran turned to look at Saeyoung who had his eyes raised to the ceiling and was eating the little nuts. Saeran looked at the floor and saw one of the little nuts and he figured out what happened. "Saeyoung you goofy little shit you're not supposed to attack an unarmed person!" Saeran shouted at him before picking up the nut and flicking it back at Saeyoung hitting him on the nose. 

Saeyoung yelped and playfully narrowed his eyes at Saeran "Are you declaring war on me Saeran?" Saeyoung growled out and tossed another nut at Saeran.

Saeran caught the nut before it hit him and snorted opening his mouth thinking of making a smart ass remark but Yoosung cut him off.

"You two are NOT getting into a food fight right now!" Yoosung said before squealing as he got hit by two nuts on his neck. Yoosung glared at the twins before setting down his laptop hopping off the counter and stalking out of the room. 

 

Saeyoung and Saeran looked at each other with sheepish looks before walking out to find Yoosung and say sorry. When they got to the living room and didn't see Yoosung they began to get a little worried. "You.. don't think he left do you?" Saeran asked Saeyoung looking around the living room and seeing Yoosungs bag still by the couch.

Saeyoung looked by the front door and pointed to Yoosungs shoes and jacket "No he didn't leave, plus my gate would have alerted us if it was opened without the over ride code you know that." Saeyoung muttered. "You go check your room and I'll go check my room" Saeyoung told Saeran.

Saeran nodded and they walked off to check their rooms. After checking both their rooms they walked back into the living room. "Where the fuck could he have gone?" Saeran said trying not to yell. "It's not like this place is that big!"

Saeyoung just shrugged "I don't know." He was beginning to worry that Yoosung had somehow left when they heard Yoosung calling them from the kitchen "Where did ya'll go?" They glanced at each other before rushing back into the kitchen. They both rushed over to Yoosung and threw their arms around him "Yoosung I am so sorry it was just a reflex." Saeyoung wailed. "I didn't think you'd get that upset over getting pinged with a couple nuts but I'm sorry to." They felt Yoosung bring his hands up to wrap around them low on backs. "It's ok" Yoosung murmured "I'm not mad.... anymore." before they each felt one of Yoosungs hands gently slip up their backs. They had no time to react however, as they both felt something ice cold slip down their boxers and they both hopped back yelping and squealing while Yoosung stood there with a thousand watt smile.

 

"Maybe that will teach you two not to attack innocent bystanders" Yoosung snickered before wiping his hands off and going back to hop back up on the counter. 

Saeyoung hopped around a bit more before the ice cube finally fell out of his jeans without to much trouble. 

But Saeran was still hopping and cursing. "I'VE GOT FUCKING SKINNY JEANS ON!! FUCK!! IT WON'T FUCKING COME OUT!!" Saeran finally couldn't take it anymore and he just popped the button on his jeans and pushed them off, to buzzed and to cold in the wrong places to think about the fact that he wasn't alone. His pants fell around his ankles and he pulled at the leg of his boxers and the offending ice cube fell out. He gave a small sigh of relief before he froze. His back was to Yoosung and Saeyoung but his brain simply fried as he thought about the fact that he just basically stripped in front of his brother and... OH FUCK YOOSUNG TO!! Saeran knew that his whole body was probably turning red at this point but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't bend over because then his ass would stick out, but he couldn't turn around because.. he looked down and thought 'nope can't turn around either... 'I've got to do something I can't just stand here.' Saeran was beginning to panic. He felt someones hands on his waist and thought it was Saeyoung so he snapped "Get your fucking hands off me Saeyoung!" 

"Saeran" Yoosung gently said his name "Let me help you ok?" 

"Yeah" Saeyoung piped up from much farther away then Saeran thought he was. "I'm all the way over here. Yoosung wouldn't let me near you."

"I'm sorry Saeran I wasn't thinking about you wearing skinny jeans." Yoosung whispered. 

Saeran tried to snort but he still felt to close to crying "Well if me and Mr. Dipshit over there hadn't thrown nuts at you then you wouldn't have dropped an ice cube down our pants."

Yoosung gave a gentle chuckle and said "That's true. I'm going to lean over and grab your pants ok?" Yoosung said softly

Saeran just gave a jerky nod, so Yoosung leaned down and grabbed the waist of Saerans jeans and slid them halfway up Saerans thighs before Saeran grabbed them and yanked them the rest of the way up. "Thanks Yoosung" Saeran said in a shaky voice. 

Yoosung just wrapped his arms around Saerans waist from behind and gave him a small squeeze before letting go and backing away. He walked back over to the counter and hopped back up next to his laptop. 

Saeran took a deep breath in and held it while he counted to 10. He released it slowly and turned back around. Saeyoung was standing near the bowls of snacks and Yoosung was back on the counter just pulling his laptop into his lap. He glanced at both of them but neither of them said anything about what happened but he didn't miss the glint in Saeyoungs eyes. Saeyoung opened his mouth to say say something and Saeran hunched his shoulders. But Saeyoung never got the chance to speak because Yoosung snapped at Saeyoung in a tone of voice that had both twins looking at him in surprise..

"Saeyoung if you say one fucking thing about Saerans boxers I swear I will fucking box your ears!!" Yoosung snapped out and glared at Saeyoung so hard that Saeyoung could have sworn he was about to break out in a cold sweat "I won't say anything I promise! Just please stop looking at me like that!" Saeyoung blurted out in a panic. 

Yoosung softened his gaze but he kept looking at Saeyoung for a moment before glancing at his screen and then to Saeran. Yoosung cleared his throat "You still up to make drinks Saeran?" Yoosung asked Saeran softly. 

Saeran thought about it for a second before he glanced at Saeyoung who was studying the bowls of snacks as if his life depended on it. Cracking a smile Saeran looked over at yoosung and nodded his head "Yeah.. Yeah Yoosung I am!" and he walked over to finish the drinks he had started.

Yoosung let out the breath he had been holding and smiled at Saeran before shooting his eyes back at Saeyoung who flicked his eyes to Yoosungs and he winked at Yoosung. Glad that they all were ok, Yoosung turned his attention to his laptop and brought back up the page of what he wanted to show the twins. 

 

Yoosung tapped a few keys out to bring up the main page of the site. He turned his head a little and called out "Hey Saeyoung?" 

Saeyoung turned to Yoosung "What's up?" Saeyoung asked and moved to walk over. 

Yoosung yelped "Don't... Don't walk over here yet! I just wanted to ask you something." 

Saeyoung quirked an eyebrow at Yoosung, but he stopped walking and leaned against the counter. "Ok then what do you want to ask me?" 

Yoosung opened and closed his mouth a couple times before blowing out a hard breath. "Have you ever heard of a website called 'The author doesn't know how... ' " and he stopped talking when Saeyoung cut him off. 

"Else to introduce this to the story!" Saeyoung said excitedly slightly bouncing on his feet. "Yes!! It was created by Shaded_Vision and My_Guilty_Pleasures!! It's a site for people to post fanfic..." Saeyoung trailed off and his eyes got wide "Oh... Oooooh" Saeyoung could feel a blush crawling up his neck... "I.. Uh... Well I haven't looked at that site in ages" Saeyoung finished lamely. 

Saeran had finished making the drinks, but he had no clue what Yoosung and his brother were talking about so he asked "What's fanfic?" And he walked over to hand Yoosung his drink and he poked Saeyoung in the ribs. 

Saeyoung jumped at the poke. "What was that for Saeran?" Saeyoung whined. 

"Your drink is ready dipshit" Saeran snickered "Get your ass over here so I can light it for you!" 

Saeyoung glanced at Yoosung before turning to follow Saeran. 

Yoosung took a sip of his drink and waited for Saeyoung to swallow his drink. He noticed Saeyoung didn't do it quite as perfectly as he had last time and Yoosung wondered why. 

Saeran pushed a glass of Mudslide into Saeyoungs hands "I made you one of these to because I am not gonna make the Flaming Dr. Pepper back to back... And while I'm thinking about it.. Can we call that something else? Flaming Dr. Pepper is an annoying mouthful." Saeran grumbled before having a sip of his own drink. 

"I.. Hmm.. Do you have something else in mind Saeran?" Saeyoung asked. 

"Not really, I am just tired of saying that over and over." Saeran said on a small laugh. 

"Well I will have to think about it" Saeyoung mused. 

 

Saeran just leaned against the counter and asked again "What's fanfic?" 

Yoosung squeaked and Saeyoung pulled himself out of his musings to glance at Saeran then look at Yoosung "Do you want to tell Saeran what fanfic is or do you want me to Yoosung?" 

Yoosung squeaked again and had to cough to clear his throat. "You can tell him Saeyoung" and he started chewing on his nail. 

"Stop biting your nails Yoosung!" Saeran almost snapped at Yoosung "You know how long it took you to quit last time" 

Yoosung jerked his hand away from his mouth and mumbled "You're right sorry" 

Saeyoung turned to Saeran "Fanfic is short for Fan Fiction. That means people who are fans of something write fictional stories about what they are fans of" Saeyoung explained. 

A thoughtful look crossed Saerans face. "So the website that has gotten Yoosung all worked up is a place that has these stories? What was it called again? " Saeran asked. 

Saeyoung glanced at Yoosung who nodded "it's called 'The Author Doesn't Know How Else To Introduce This To The Story' it's a long name but most of the stories I've read on there were pretty tame compared to some other places I've seen.. " Saeyoung felt heat crawl up his face as brief thoughts flashed through his mind. He cleared his throat and turned to Yoosung.. "I really haven't been to that site in a very long time but I'm guessing it's changed a lot since I last went on there... " and Saeyoung trailed off.. 

Saeran glanced over at Saeyoung and he saw the same weird look pass Saeyoungs face that he saw earlier when he asked Saeyoung about what Vanderwood wanted. "I'm going out on a limb here, but Vanderwood called about something like this didn't he Saeyoung?"

Saeyoung turned a surprised look on Saeran and opened his mouth to answer but they both jerked around when Yoosung groaned. 

Yoosung felt all the blood drain from his face and he groaned "oooooh nooooo!" And he buried his face in his hands. He spoke from through his fingers "Is Saeran right Saeyoung? Did Vanderwoods call have something to do with this site?" 

Saeyoung was confused but he tried to answer "Well Vanderwood was very vague but he did mention that site and I should check it out sometime soon." Saeyoung was beginning to get a weird feeling in his stomach. "Yoosung what did you see there?" 

Yoosung just squeaked and shook his head. He tried to take a couple deep breaths. After he felt a little better he picked up his glass and tried to drain it forgetting that it was a frozen drink. Yoosung yelped when he got a brainfreeze but thankfully it actually helped clear his head a bit. He tapped out a few more keys before finally setting his laptop down, facing into the kitchen and hopping off the counter. He walked over to where the the drinks and glasses were and couldn't help the slightly hysterical giggle that spilled from his lips. He pointed to his laptop before he grabbed the bottle with the blue drink and a glass the turned away from his laptop and poured a drink with shaky hands. "I've looked at it to many times." And he gave a ragged laugh. "I don't want to look at it right now" and he cussed himself for how his voice squeaked and his lower body tightened as he thought of what he saw. He just shook his head again and knocked back the drink and went to pour another. 

Saeyoung and Saeran looked at Yoosung both thinking they had never seen him like this before, then they looked at each other. They both shrugged and walked over to Yoosungs laptop. 

Nothing could have really prepared them for what was on the screen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm at Chapter 11 and maybe only a few hours have passed in my story! Hehe that's ok though because I am having major fun writing this! I just hope everyone is enjoying reading this even if it's only half as much as I am enjoying writing it! I've still got some fun ideas for my favorite love V! (Can't truly say triangle because I don't do twincest) Well I guess enough of my chatter and on to the chapter right! As always please remember comments and suggestions are very very welcome ^_^

Yoosung stood with his back to the computer and waited for the twins to read what he had pulled up. He swayed a little giggling to himself. He poured another drink but before he had the chance to pick it up and drink it a pale had reached out and snatched it first. He turned to look and saw Saeran tossing back his drink. "Saeran!" Yoosung slurred slightly. "That was for me!!" 

 

Saeran turned a slightly concerned look on Yoosung. "Yoosung you need to slow down a bit ok? Please drink some water, You don't want a hangover tomorrow do you?" Saeran giggled "Actually maybe I'll have a glass of water to." Yoosung stuck his tongue out at Saeran as he filled a glass with water and handed it to Yoosung making sure he finished the whole glass before filling one for himself. He drained the glass before he saw Yoosung flick his eyes to Saeyoung.

"Why aren't you looking at that?" Yossung asked and pointed to his laptop.

Saeran glanced at Yoosungs laptop then Saeyoungs face but it seemed Saeyoung had sunk into his 'Luciel' persona because his face was unreadable. Saeran just shrugged and turned back to Yoosung. "Mr. Dipshit is hogging the screen, plus I wanted to talk to you... And by talk I mean steal your shot" Saeran said with a mischievous smirk.

"Saeran!" Yoosung whined and poked Saeran in his cheek. 

Saeran just laughed "You're so cute when you pout Yoosung" Saeran giggled. 

"I am NOT CUTE!" Yoosung growled. "I am manl'HIC'... man'HIC' FUCK ME I'M MANLY DAMNIT SAERAN!!" Yoosung finally shouted. 

Saeran tried to hold it in, he really did but when Yoosung shouted he just couldn't stop the way he laughed. "Oh shit Yoosung! YOU. ARE. SO. CUTE!" Saeran enunciated each word. Still laughing Saeran glanced up when he heard Yoosung mutter "What was that Yoosung? I couldn't hear you!" Saeran said still laughing. He managed to meet Yoosungs eyes and his laughter died on his lips at the unholy look in Yoosungs purple eyes.

"I'll show you cute!" Yoosung growled and grabbed Saeran and pinned him against the wall so fast Saeran barely had time to hold on before Yoosung dived into his neck and set his teeth into him in a way that had Saerans mind go blank and his knees go week. Yoosung eased his teeth off of Saerans neck only to pass his tongue over the spot gently before moving up slightly and setting his teeth into Saerans neck again. Saerans eyes rolled back into his head and he let out breathless moan that had Yoosung easing back again and swiping his tongue over the tender spot. Yoosung brushed his lips gently against Saerans neck before grinning and whispering into Saerans ear "I told you I'm not cute Saeran" and he chuckled darkly. Yoosung slowly moved back from Saeran and once he was sure Saeran was standing up on his own Yoosung moved back over to the sink and filled another glass of water and drained half of it before offering the rest to Saeran. "Thirsty.. Saeran?" Yoosung asked with the same dark chuckle.

Saeran opened his eyes as Yoosung moved away and he watched as Yoosung filled a glass of water and drained half before offering the rest to him "Thirsty.. Saeran?" and Saeran was glad the wall was behind him because after what Yoosung had just done to his neck and the tone of Yoosungs voice, if the wall wasn't there Saeran swears he would have simply melted into a puddle. 

Saeran grabbed the glass of water from Yoosung and downed it in one gulp. He coughed a little and moved over to put the empty glass in the sink and pick up the rest of his mudslide. He took a small drink then flicked his eyes to Saeyoung. Saeran didn't know how it was possible but his face was even more unreadable then it was before.

Saeran turned to Yoosung thinking to ask him if he wanted another drink but was interrupted when Saeyoung yelled "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!! YOOSUNG WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Yoosung and Saeran both jumped at the sudden outburst. "Never mind, don't answer that." Saeyoung growled and he yanked his phone out of his pocket and turned smoldering eyes on Yoosung and Saeran then he punched in a number on his phone. Saeran turned a confused look on Yoosung but Yoosung just blushed and shrugged 'Saeyoung just saw it' Yoosung thought. Saeran looked between Yooung and Saeyoung and went to walk over to Saeyoung but Saeyoung stopped him. "Stay over there!" Saeyoung ground out. 

 

Saerans eyes got wide and he stopped walking. Saeyoung just turned back to the computer. Saeran didn't know what was going on but he didn't think whatever it was could be that bad because Saeyoung didn't leave the room so he just turned to Yoosung and pointed to the glass and raised his eyebrows in a question. Yoosung nodded and Saeran moved to make them another drink. Saeyoung groaned in frustration, then hung up and dialed again. Saeran turned and handed a drink to Yoosung but they both jumped again when Saeyoung barked out "Vanderwood what the fuck is this? You have less then two minutes to tell me why I shouldn't hack into your phone and blow you up for letting me walk into this blind you asshole." 

Yoosung hunched into himself more and more as Saeyoung grunted in reply a couple times before finally saying in a slightly calmer tone "No I am not... angry" and he flashed those smoldering eyes at Yoosung again before looking back at the computer "I am suprised and.." he stopped talking and let out a laugh "Yes yes I am a bit of that to, this is certainly shocking but it's also" and Saeyoung flicked his eyes back to Yoosung but this time Yoosung finally realized why Saeyoungs eyes were smoldering it wasn't anger, and Yoosung could feel his breath hitch, it was... arousal? "quite intriguing" Saeyoung said on a shaky breath. "Actually, Vanderwood Yoosung is here.. He actually saw this first and he came over but he was very nervous about telling us, so the three of us have been having.... some drinks." and Saeyoung had to pull the phone away from his ear because Vanderwood was yelling loud enough that Yoosung and Saeran could hear bits of what he was shouting "What... First.... Not... Advantage.... Boy... Is.... Kid... Serious... Drunk... Saeyoung... Fucking .... Taze.... Mean... " and then the humor drained out of Saeyoungs face at Vanderwoods last words.

Watching the humor drain out of Saeyoungs face caused something inside of Yoosung to snap. Saeyoungs eyes got wide because Yoosung stalked over and snatched Saeyoungs phone out of his hand. Yoosung thought he had an idea of what Vanderwood was saying. Yoosung knew he was riding on alcohol bolstered confidence but he didn't care. Yoosung brought the phone up to his ear and bit out "Hello Vanderwood." 

"Yoosung!?!" Vanderwood sputtered "What are you..." 

But Yoosung cut him off "I know you've known Saeyoung for a very long time, and I know you're only saying anything over some false sense of.. Concern maybe? But I am only going to say this once... Don't you ever threaten either of MY Sae My Name boys again.. Not if it has to do with me unless I ask you to first. I don't give a shit how 'bad ass' of an agent you are." 

Saeyoung had slightly backed away and grabbed Saerans drink and took a big swallow. He had never seen Yoosung like this but if he was honest, he kinda liked it. Ok he didn't just kinda like it, this was flat out fucking hot. Looks like his kitten had some claws after all. Saeyoung was glad for that conversation Yoosung had with him months ago, so Saeyoung just grinned and waited because this new side of Yoosung had him hoping the night was just going to get better after all.

Saeran just stood there gaping. First Yoosung pinned him to the wall and melted his brain with nothing more then two perfectly placed bites to his neck, and now Yoosung was standing up to VANDERWOOD of all people... For them... He shook his head slightly and wondered if a cold shower would cool the excitement in his body before snatching his drink back from Saeyoung and taking a drink and then rubbing the glass on his head.

Vanderwood tried to speak again "Yoosung I know you've been drinking and everyone within a 100 mile radius of you knows how you get when you're drunk. I just don't want" 

Yoosung cut Vanderwood off again "Don't want what Vanderwood, me to FUCK Saeyoung? or is it that you're worried about Saeyoung fucking ME?" 

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment before Vanderwood spoke again in calmer yet slightly shocked tone of voice "I know what is on that site Yoosung, and I didn't have a problem about you knowing or even that you went and told Seven, I just... I just don't want you to do something when you're drunk that you will regret tomorrow when you're sober." 

Yoosung could hear a bit of sadness and maybe even regret in Vanderwoods voice so Yoosung took a deep breath before responding. "Thank you for your concern Vanderwood, really thank you. But I'll let you in on a little secret" and Yoosung turned around and looked at Saeyoung who nodded "About 8 or 9 months ago when I first realized I was kinda into guys like that, and I was completely sober by the way, I made it clear to Saeyoung that if I ever wanted to do... things, as long as he wanted it to then I didn't want him to tell me no. Even if I WAS drunk. Am drunk" Yoosung said with a slight giggle before he turned and looked at Saeran worried that he might be hurt that he didn't say anything to him as well, and he did have a little flinching around his eyes but his genuine trademark smirk played across his lips. Saeran just slowly brought his thumb up and swiped it under his own nose then held it up and Yoosung knew they were ok. Yoosung could hear Vanderwood sigh before speaking again 

"Well Yoosung if that's what you really want, and you were prepared ahead of time then who am I to stop you, you are an adult after all" Yoosung heard a lighter click and a sharp inhale "Damned if I know why you want Seven or that scrawny little runt of his brother but whatever, not my body and not my job anymore" Vanderwood tried to sound rough but Yoosung could hear slight affection in Vanderwoods voice.

"Ok then Vanderwood and thanks again for actually caring" Yoosung said giddy over everything and nothing.. It's the drinks, Yoosung thought with a snicker, yeap the drinks.

Vanderwood sputtered "I don't care Yoosung just shut the fuck up and give the phone back to Seven now... Or are you going to go apeshit on me again over some other thing I shouldn't have anything to do with?" Vanderwood growled

"Nope that's everything Vanderwood! and don't worry I love you toooooo" Yoosung belted out in an overly syrupy voice, snorting when Vanderwood laughed then tried to say with disgust "Yeah yeah shut the fuck and hand over the phone already" Yoosung smacked a kissing noise in the phone and handed it to Saeyoung before walking over and drinking deep from his mudslide... Only to yelp when he once again gave himself brainfreeze. 

"Ok then Vanderwood I think that wraps everything to do with that! But you know Vanderwood... None of us have seen you in a long time, if you're ever in the neighborhood you should stop by for dinner or something" Saeyoung said with an easy grin "I promise I won't try to feed you Honey Buddha Chips!"

Vanderwood snorted "You get Yoosung to make Kimchi and maybe I'll think about it."

"I'll talk to him but I think after this little.... incident.... Yoosung might be happy to do that!" Saeyoung laughed

"Fine then. This conversation is done. Goodbye Seven." Vanderwood said

"Bye Maid Mary" Saeyoung laughed out and just hung up on Vanderwoods curses and turned to his brother and Yoosung. "I want another full drink and we all have to finally talk about this.. Together" and Saeyoung jerked his thumb at Yoosungs laptop. 

Saeran and Yoosung looked at Saeyoung then at each other and busted up laughing before Yoosung hopped up on the counter and Saeran moved to make drinks while Saeyoung leaned against the counter and looked at his two favorite men with affection.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I got permission to use the screen names of a few of my favorite authors who inspired me on here! I seriously love ya'll and I am so thankful that you gave me the ok to use your names in this chapter!! I hope that every one of ya'll like it but please if you don't let me know and I shall change it right away!! Hehe I had a bit of trouble starting this chapter but after a little bit it finally took off! I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Lol but enough with my chatter and on to the chapter!! Thank you for reading and please as always remember comments and suggestions are very welcome!! ^_^

As Saeran finished making the drinks, Yoosung hopped off the counter and asked "Can we go sit in the living room? It's getting a little uncomfortable sitting in here."

Saeyoung and Saeran both shrugged and agreed so Yoosung grabbed his laptop and Saeran and Saeyoung grabbed the drinks and they made their way into the living room. After they all got situated, Saeyoung laughed "It seems like we were all just here a little while ago!" 

Saeran threw a small pillow at Saeyoung "That's because we WERE just here a little while ago Mr. Obvious" Saeran said and rolled his eyes. "So, now that Saeyoung is done stating the obvious what are we doing next?"

Yoosung looked at Saeran with wide eyes "You're the only one who hasn't seen.... What I saw on that site... Don't you want to see it?" Yoosung asked in a low voice

"Well duh I want to see it, but if I look at it now what's going to happen to the rest of our night?" Saeran asked with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"I.. Uh... I don't know actually. It's already late isn't it?" Yoosung asked then looked at his phone then exclaimed "Wait it hasn't even been 3 hours that I've been here? It feels like it's been at least double that!" 

Saeyoung and Saeran both snorted before Saeyoung chirped "Lots of things happening back to back can do that... Plus drinking doesn't help to much either Yoosung" Saeyoung laughed.

Yoosung could feel the blush rising up on his face "I know I know Saeyoung geez" Yoosung whined and buried his face in his hands. Yoosung took a deep breath and raised his head and looked at Saeran "What do you want to do right now Saeran?" Yoosung asked nervously.

Saeran blushed "That's a loaded question Yoosung" Saeran growled before throwing his head back on the arm of the chair and covering his eyes with arm. "On the one hand I want to know what's on that site so bad it's really driving me to distraction, but on the other hand.." Saeran dropped his arm and locked eyes with Yoosung "I want to see just how hard I have to try to make you have a nosebleed" Yoosung squeaked and Saeran slowly took his legs off the arm of his chair and stood up "then I want to watch you come so completely undone that you can't think" Saeran said as he licked his lips and stepped towards Yoosung who couldn't take his eyes off Saeran "you can only feel" Saeran stepped closer "and you can't say anything" Saeran bumped into Yoosungs legs and leaned over "except my name" then Saeran tangled his hands in Yoosungs hair and tugged Yoosungs head gently towards him and met Yoosungs lips with his own. Yoosungs eyes fluttered closed and he slid his hands up Saerans thighs the wrapped his hands around Saerans back. Saeran teased his lips over Yoosungs before finally pulling away. When Yoosung opened his eyes Saeran had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from groaning at the look in Yoosungs eyes. Saeran gently touched their foreheads together before asking Yoosung in a low voice "So Yoosung, you know what I want to do now" and Saeran brushed his lips on the outside of Yoosung mouth and couldn't help the shiver that ran through him at Yoosungs breathy moan "the question is" moved his head to trace his lips along Yoosungs jaw "What do you want to do right now?" as Saeran brushed his lips against Yoosungs ear before nibbling gently on Yoosungs earlobe. 

 

"I don't know about Yoosung but holy shit Saeran, and I mean this is the least gross way possible, but that was seriously hot!" Saeyoung groaned out and Yoosung jerked back forgetting Saerans hands were tangled in his hair only to let out another moan at the sensation of having his hair pulled like that. 

"Shit Yoosung are you ok?" Saeran quickly untangled his hands from Yoosungs hair, worried that he had hurt him. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" 

Saeyoung giggled as he watched Yoosung blink his eyes at Saeran "I hate to break it to you Saeran but I don't think that hurt Yoosung the way you think it did. Did it Yoosung?" 

Saeran dropped a slightly confused look on Yoosungs face and as he watched Yoosung blink at him a few more times Saeran understood what Saeyoung meant. "Yoosung.. Did you like getting your hair pulled?" Saeran asked and knew the answer was yes before Yoosung even opened his mouth to squeak out "Yes!" 

Yoosung cleared his throat and tried again "Yes.. I think I did?" and Yoosung let out a little giggle. 

Saeyoung just shook his head "You may think Yoosung but from where I'm sitting I know you liked it!" 

Saeran just facepalmed and let out a breath and went to sit back down grumbling "Way to kill the mood Mr. Dipshit" before shooting a glare at Saeyoung and plopping back down into his seat. 

Saeyoung gave a little laugh "Sorry Saeran, I didn't exactly want to stop you but regardless of what Yoosung says I think you should read what's on that site before we go any farther in that direction tonight." Saeyoung tiled his head thoughtfully "I don't think it will really change anything but... it's still something you should at least glance at."

Saeran felt like someone dropped a ball of lead in his stomach as he shot a worried look at Saeyoung, who was being more serious then normal "Is it really bad? Is it gonna hit any of my triggers? I haven't had an episode or a panic attack in so long Saeyoung." 

Saeyoung quickly shook his head at Saeran "No! No Saeran it isn't anything like that. Maybe I would be worried about that a year ago but now I know you'll be ok. But it is surprising to say the least. I just think you should check it out first. I don't know about you but I don't want something like that constantly in the back of my mind... for the rest of the night" and he shot a quick look at Yoosung who (of course) blushed.

"I agree with him Saeran. It would just keep eating away at the back of my mind that you haven't seen it and that is not the mood I think you were aiming for... Was it?" Yoosung said with a nervous laugh and a wink at Saeran. 

Saeran looked between his brother and Yoosung and took a deep breath "Ok if you both think so then.. I guess I'm ready?" Saeran said on a shaky laugh. 

Saeyoung stood up and walked over to Saerans laptop and quickly pulled up the site and pointed it to the correct page before setting the laptop down in Saerans lap. He backed and and looked at their mostly empty glasses before asking "Do either of you want another drink with me?" Saeyoung grinned "I am gonna go grab those shotglasses and the tequila so we can have them here!" Saeyoung giggled before bouncing out of the room to the kitchen.

Yoosung glanced at Saeran who hadn't said a word since he started reading. He knew it was only a matter of time. Yoosung counted down in his head 5,4,3,2,1 and almost perfectly timed Saeran shouting as soon as Saeyoung bounced back into the room

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS POSSIBLE SAEYOUNG!!"

"I'm back!"

Saeran barely glanced at Saeyoung who was setting everything down on the coffee table, then he turned his eyes back to the screen. 

"Seems those articles in the gossip papers made us very... famous.... or maybe infamous is a better word" Saeyoung couldn't help but laugh and he poured each of them a drink and brought one over to Saeran. "I am not giving you a body shot but you probably need this Saeran." and Saeyoung dropped his hand right in-front of the screen. "There's a lot of different stories on there and it seems that over in America we have gotten very popular for people to write fanfic about" Saeyoung squashed the unease out of his belly. He didn't work for the agency anymore and so he had nothing to worry about. "Vanderwood is also looking into this, to see if those stories are causing any... problems for any of us. From what I saw there's stories about everyone in the RFA.. I wonder how Rika and V are going to feel when they find out they are written as villains in most of those stories.. Although with Rikas weird ass sense of humor she might just get a kick out of it." Saeyoung said with a tight smile. He was still pretty angry with Rika and V for how they caused him and Saeran so many problems but... That doesn't mean he wanted them painted in that bad of a light. Saeyoung sighed and he sounded so sad that Saeran snapped his head up to look at him. Saeyoung tried to give Saeran an easy smile but he knew it didn't work when Saeran furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You know that I if I try hard enough I can tell what you're thinking right Saeyoung?" Saeran said in a quiet voice before reaching out to take the drink that Saeyoung was still holding in front of him. "I haven't actually clicked on any of these stories because some of them seem... Well right now they seem like they would be triggers for me considering I have been drinking. However.." and Saeran swallowed his drink and coughed a bit "Fuck that's harsh.. Do you have a lime or anything else to go with this Saeyoung?" and Saeran coughed again. Saeyoung just smiled and pulled a can or Dr. Pepper out of his pocket and handed it to Saeran before walking over and plopping down next to Yoosung on the couch and getting a drink of his own. Saeran shot Saeyoung a greatful smile and cracked the drink and took a small sip. "Now what I was saying, I've been drinking and I don't think I want to go down that road right now but maybe in a few days I want to read some of these stories by" and Saerans eyes scanned the page "BlackProse. Seems like BlackProse has several stories about me" Saeran chuckled "They all seem to have me... in a bad place..." Saeran couldn't help the dark painful laugh that slipped out of his mouth as thought about his past for a moment before he shook his head "But that was years ago. Anyway.. " Saeran looked over at Yoosung and smirked "Yoosung" and Saeran laughed at the way Yoosung yelped and jumped when he said his name "I am gonna guess that you have read more then one of these stories haven't you?" Saeran looked at the table and noticed that neither his brother or Yoosung had taken their drinks. He quirked an eyebrow at them "Are you two gonna drink those or what?" Saeran stood up with his laptop and the can of drink to go sit by them on the couch. 

Saeyoung and Yoosung glanced at each other, Yoosung winked at Saeyoung where Saeran couldn't see. They didn't want to admit to Saeran that the reason they didn't take their drinks yet was because they wanted to make sure Saeran was ok first. Years of friendship put Saeyoung and Yoosung on the same thought level. They just smiled and picked up their glasses as Saeran sat down and tossed them back. Yoosung coughed and Saeran handed him the Dr. Pepper. Yoosung shot a grateful look at Saeran before taking a small swallow. They set their glasses down and Saeyoung poured more and leaned back into his corner of the couch and smiled at Yoosung. 

"I want to know to Yoosung, do you have any favorite stories on that site?" Saeyoung asked with a small chuckle.

Yoosung knew he was blushing but he was just drunk enough that he really didn't care so he leaned over and grabbed his laptop. "Yeah there's a couple stories I really really like" Yoosung crossed his legs and set his laptop in his lap and opened it up. "There's this one by CannibalKats that has me and Saeyoung called 'Coming Clean' that's one hell of a good story. Hmm there's also a bunch of stories by TheCobraOfHell that are seriously good. My last fav is by.." and Yoosung scanned the screen "(Sorry I haven't gotten permission to use the Original Screen Name and story but hopefully I will soon! Look for it in later chapters!)" And Yoosung gave a small shake of his head and giggled "Sorry I don't know why I said that guys, but um... Can we have those drinks now Saeyoung?" Yoosung asked with a nervous laugh.

Saeyoung just giggled and gave Yoosung a knowing look before saying "Sure Yoosung, do you want yours right now to Saeran?" Saeyoung flicked a glance at Saeran who nodded. Saeyoung reached over and grabbed two of the glasses and handed one to Yoosung and one to Saeran before picking up his. "Do we want to.... Do this together?" Saeyoung said with a slow twist of his lips.

Yoosung shivered and nodded while Saeran snorted and said "Yeah Mr. Dipshit lets do this."

Yoosung surprisingly held up his fingers without saying a word he slowly ticked them down. When he curled his last finger they all had their drinks. Saeran and Yoosung coughed and had small sips of the Dr. Pepper.

Saeran and Yoosung handed their glasses back to Saeyoung who put them down and refilled them before leaning back again and curling slightly against Yoosung so he could read what Yoosung pulled up. Saeran just turned slightly and tucked one of his legs underneath him so he could see Yoosungs laptop and slid his arm along the back of the couch and started gently playing with Yoosungs hair as he focused on Yoosungs laptop. Yoosung took a deep breath and held it for a second before blowing it out and trying to concentrate on what he was pulling up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I think this chapter is shorter? but I am bordering on brain dead right now... Either way I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it! ;) Short note but enough with my chatter and on to the story! As always please remember, comments and suggestions are very welcome ^_^

Yoosung was having a bit of trouble focusing on the screen.. and really who could blame him? He thought. Saeyoung was curled into his right side and his arm resting arcoss Yoosungs waist and lap and Saeran had tucked himself into his left side and kept running his fingers through Yoosungs hair. He just really hoped that the fact that he was at half mast and had to keep slightly shifting his seat on the couch would go unnoticed. Yoosung brought the mouse pointer to one of the stories and hovered for a moment before moving it, but it seemed luck wasn't (Or maybe it was and he just didn't want to admit it) on his side because both Saeyoung and Saeran noticed and they asked about it almost simultaneously..

"Yoosung... Why didn't you click on that story?" Saeran mumbled right next to Yooungs ear

"I saw you hover over that story.. Don't you want us to read it?" Saeyoung whispered into Yoosungs neck

Yoosung groaned and sucked his lip into his mouth and bit hard to try and clear his head before saying "Well (That's the story that the author hasn't gotten permission to talk about yet so she doesn't know if it's ok to mention it)" and Yoosung bit his lip even harder and blinked his eyes a few times before shaking his head again with a small grin "Sorry guys I don't know what that even was" Yoosung almost whined out. 

Saeyoung just nuzzled into Yoosungs neck "That's ok Yoosung. I know what you mean" as he brushed his lips against gently against Yoosung collarbone.

Saerand ghosted his lips against Yoosungs ear "Don't worry about it.. We all know how it is when someone wants... permission" Saeran whispered before tracing his tongue against Yoosungs ear.

Yoosung was caught between his Sae My Name boys gentle ministrations as they both brushed and nibbled on him from both sides. Yoosung felt all his rational thought leaving him and after three tries he finally managed to choke out "Can I put my laptop down before I accidentally throw it across the room?" He almost wanted to cry when they both pulled away.

Saeyoung gave one last swipe of his tongue against Yoosungs neck "Ok cutie. We don't want you to break you laptop." before pulling away. 

Saeran gave Yoosungs ear one more gentle nibble "No worries Yoosung. I don't want you to break anything... on accident" Saeran breathed into his ear before scooting back a bit.

Yoosung just sat there with a death grip on his laptop for a couple minutes after they pulled away making both twins laugh. Saeran nodded at Saeyoung who then put his hands over Yoosungs to try and pry Yoosungs hands away off his laptop. Yoosung blinked a few more times and shook his head before slowly releasing his grip. Saeran stood up and went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water and grabbed a Popsicle and he gave his ice cream a wistful look before shutting the freezer. He walked back into the living room to see Saeyoung had gotten Yoosungs laptop closed and tucked away. Saeran walked over and handed Yoosung the glass of water.

Yoosung looked at the glass of water. He was reaching for the glass when he saw Saeran had the Popsicle. "Can I have the Popsicle please?" Yoosung asked, happy that he wasn't slurring so bad that he didn't make sense. 

"If you drink this whole glass of water I will give you your own Yoosung" Saeran said with a snicker and he handed Yoosung the glass of water.

Yoosung wanted to argue but he knew it was kinda pointless so he just grabbed the glass and downed it before shooting a glare with no heat at Saeran. "There I drank the water. Now may I please have a popsicle.... Mom" and Yoosung stuck his tongue out at Saeran who just rolled his eyes and laughed. 

"Fine I will give you a Popsicle. I only have one flavor though" Saeran almost cracked a joke but he didn't want to possibly spoil the mood so he just said "I hope you like cherries" and laughed at the look on Yoosung face. Saeran decided to be nice so he turned to Saeyoung and opened his mouth to ask if he wanted one to but before he could say anything Saeyoung spoke up "The whole 'if I try hard enough I can know what you're thinking' works both ways Saeran. Yes I would like one to!" Saeyoung said with a knowing look and a light giggle. 

Saeran rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass from Yoosung and walked back in the kitchen to put the glass in the sink and grabbed two more popsicles. Walking back out he handed one to Yoousung and Saeyoung before flopping down on the couch. 

Yoosung purred at how refreshing the popsicle was not even noticing how the sounds he was making affected Saeyoung and Saeran. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes and just enjoyed the tart Popsicle. Saeyoung just gently nudged Yoosung so that he ended up laying across the couch with his head in Saeyoungs lap and his legs curled across Saeran. Saeyoung started playing with Yoosungs hair. Saeran gently rubbed his hand across Yoosungs belly and they couldn't help the gentle chuckles at how Yoosung hummed deep in his chest. Yoosung reached up and ran his fingers gently across Saerans tattoo. They all just sat there for a few minutes enjoying their popsicles and just being close. 

When they all finished Saeran said "give me your sticks and I will go throw them away" 

Saeyoung handed over his stick but Yoosung groaned "ugh.. I've gotta pee.." 

Saeran pushed Yoosungs legs off of him "Well what are you waiting for? Niagara Falls?" 

Saeran stood up and leaned over to wrap his hand around Yoosungs neck to help him up but he stopped and stood back up straight saying "I love you Yoosung but right now your head is just to close to Saeyoungs dick so you will have to help yourself up!" Then with a snicker Saeran turned on his heel and walked out. 

Yoosungs eyes flew wide open and he would have jerked up but Saeyoung pressed his hand against Yoosungs forehead "I'm not trying to hold you down Yoosung, but if you try to jerk up that fast then you're gonna end up falling backwards and as much as I love you I don't want you busting my balls like that! " Saeyoung said with laughter in his voice. 

Yoosung knew his face was almost as red as Saeyoungs hair but he took a deep breath before nodding "I'm ok now Saeyoung, I won't bolt up" Saeyoung lifted his hand and Yoosung sat up slowly. 

Saeyoung looked at Yoosung and laughed "Yoosung, you are just way to cute for my own good!" 

Yoosung slowly turned his head to look at Saeyoung and he opened his mouth to say something but Saeran had walked in and spoke up before Yoosung got the chance "Saeyoung, lay off calling him cute till he goes pee! I called Yoosung cute earlier and he damn near ate me alive!" Saeran said with a giggle "Not that I would have minded but really now" and Saeran winked at Yoosung " Yoosung did say he needs to go!" 

Yoosung didn't think it was possible, after the 'bust my balls' comment from Saeyoung, that he could blush even harder but of course he was proven wrong yet again. Yoosung stood up very slowly and started to the bathroom before saying "You two just love to tease and tease but somehow you never deliver" and he lifted his head and smirked to himself at the gasp both twins let out. He kept walking though, while he was laughing to himself, hoping that maybe this time, what he said would make them heat up the same way they always managed to do to him


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 14 chapters in! I want to thank everyone again, those who are reading my story and those who inspired me. I'm so glad I got permission to use the screen names for the people who've inspired me on here in my story! I hope everyone likes how I've mentioned them! ;) Well I am gonna cut my chatter and get on with the chapter!! But please remember, lovely people, comments and suggestions are always welcome ^_^

Yoosung finished in the bathroom and made his way back into the living room. He stood in the doorway just watching Saeran and Saeyoung sitting next to each other on the couch laughing over something on Saerans laptop. He remembered a time when Saeran could barely stand to even be in the same room as Saeyoung let alone sitting next to him and laughing. Yoosung could feel the warm goofy grin settle on his lips as he walked over "What's so funny guys?" he asked.

Saeran snorted "These stories are really pretty great but I can't fucking believe some of these stories on here Yoosung! There's stories about all of us. There's even one about Jaehee giving Jumin a fucking blowjob!" and both twins cackled over the idea of Jaehee doing that "I mean really, Jaehee? She's like gay as fuck!" Saeran said with a stupid giggle 

Saeyoung reached over and flicked Saeran on the forehead "Oh so you mean she's just like you then Saeran?" Seyoung said then slapped a hand over his mouth trying to hold his laugh in but it didn't work very well because Saeyoung ended up ugly laughing till he couldn't breath.

Saeran just quirked an eyebrow at Saeyoung "Like you have room to talk Mr. Dipshit." Saeran snorted out a laugh before continuing "You knew what you liked sticking your dick in before I even knew what sex was!" making Saeyoung laugh even more.

Yoosung flopped down on Saeyoungs beanbag chair, buried his face in his hands and just groaned. 

Saeyoung finally stopped laughing to say "Yoosung! No groaning like that! Whatever it is can't be that bad!" 

"Why ARE you groaning like that Yoosung?" Saeran asked before he turned back to the screen of his computer. 

Yoosung just mumbled into his hands "You two are talking about who's gay and what you like and I'm just sitting over here still a virgin who's only gotten his first kiss tonight!"

Saeran and Saeyoung both looked at each other before gaping at Yoosung. Saeyoung broke the silence first "Yoosung I knew you were a virgin but I didn't know you hadn't ever even had a kiss!" and Saeyoung felt his face get hot.

Yoosung just squeaked from behind his hands.

Saeran glanced back and forth between Yoosung and Saeyoung as he thought about earlier. Saerans eyes got wide "That means Saeyoung was your first kiss?!?!" Saeran almost hollered. Yoosung squeaked again but just nodded without raising his head, so Saeran looked at Saeyoung and watched his face get red then drain of all color. 

When Saeyoung heard what Saeran said and saw Yoosung nod Saeyoung felt his face get hot then he felt like all the blood drained out of his head. "Yoosung.. I'm so sorry.." Saeyoung whispered "I didn't know you hadn't even been kissed before.. I.. I.. I'm just so sorry.." Saeyoung felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he thought about when he had kissed Yoosung. If he had known it was Yoosungs first kiss... He would have tried harder, He would have tried to make it better. 

Yoosung snapped his head up "What? Why? Why are you sorry Saeyoung?" 

"I can answer this one" Saeran snickered when Saeyoung didn't say anything "Saeyoung thinks he ruined your first kiss cause he didn't do good enough." and Saeran rolled his eyes. "Because apparently he doesn't realize that all things considered that was actually good for a first kiss." Saren looked over at Saeyoung who was still sitting there with remorse all over his face. So he reached over and snapped his fingers in front of Saeyoungs eyes. "Hey asshole snap out of it! You're the only one who's got an issue here! Take a good look at Yoosung, does he really look like someone who thinks his first kiss was ruined?" Saeran huffed at Saeyoung. 

Saeyoung blinked at Saeran then turned to look at Yoosung. 

Yoosung was surprised he had any blood left in the rest of his body because he knew his face was redder then Saeyoungs hair but he still met Saeyoungs eyes. He gave Saeyoung a slow grin and spoke with determination "I don't know about that Saeran.." 

Saeran let out a surprised "What?" 

Saeyoung thought he was gonna break down in tears at Yoosungs words and he dropped his eyes from Yoosungs. Yoosung just grinned wider and leaned back in the beanbag chair "I think I may need another kiss to compare" 

Saeran fell backwards on the couch laughing "Oh that was good Yoosung!"

Saeyoung snapped his eyes back to Yoosungs. He sucked in a breath at the look on Yoosungs face and the way he was leaning back. "Yoosung" Saeyoung breathed, standing up. Yoosung just kicked his legs out and put his hands behind his head "Yes Saeyoung?" Yoosung just smirked as Saeyoung stepped towards Yoosung but Saeyoung yelped and tripped and Yoosung jerked up and shouted "What the FUCK was that Saeran?!" Yoosung stuck his fingers in his ears to block out the blaring loud music spilling from Saerans laptop. 

"Turn it OFF Saeran!!" Saeyoung yelled 

"I'm fucking trying Saeyoung! FUCK!! I don't know what it is! I don't know how to turn it off!" Saeran was beginning to panic.

Saeyoung crawled over to Saeran and just shut the lid on his laptop. The music stopped and Saeyoung fell over on the floor, laying on his back while rubbing his head. "Well that was unpleasant" Saeyoung muttered

"Ya fucking think?" Saeran groaned

They all sat there for a moment and waited till their breathing slowed and their hearts calmed down.

Saeyoung raised his head and shot a glare at Saeran "Now who's the mood killer?" before letting his head fall back down and he chuckled. 

Yoosung let out a breath and stood up to go grab one of the drinks Saeyoung had poured "Do you two want to join me?" Yoosung pointed at the other two glasses. At their nods Yoosung handed each one of them a glass. When they finished Yoosung took the glasses and set them on the table before he grabbed his laptop "Well that totally sucked but now I want to listen to music actually" Yoosung sat in Saerans arm chair and tossed one of his legs on the arm, settled in and opened his laptop before looking up. "Would you two like to know what my favorite story is?" Saeyoung sat up on the floor, grabbed his laptop and just leaned against the couch "I know I do!" Saeyoung tried to giggle but ended up coughing a little bit "But I think I need some water... What about you two?" Saeyoung asked while he stood up

"I'll have a glass Saeyoung." Yoosung said with a wink. 

Saeran tilted his head up and looked at Saeyoung "Yeah I will to. Thank you Saeyoung" and he lowered his head before he saw the goofy smile that crossed Saeyoungs face.

"Ok I'll be right back guys, Don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone!" but he didn't miss Saerans snicker "Well there's nothing you wouldn't do so that means we can do whatever we want right?" and how Yoosung snorted out a laugh over that. He just grinned and kept walking. 'Does it get better then this?' Saeyoung thought as happiness spread through him. He drank two glasses of water before filling up two large tumbler glasses. Deciding he wanted something to snack on he also grabbed the bag of those stupid little nuts they all liked. With his hands full he walked back out to his brother and Yoosung who were arguing about music and what to play. Saeyoung just walked over and handed each of them a glass of water before dropping the bag of the little nuts on the table. "What's the problem here?" He asked into the room and picked up the bag briefly wondering why he even put it down and started munching.

"We can't decide on what kind of music to play" Saeran growled

Seyoung finished chewing before asking "Well what are the options?" 

Yoosung said "Well I want to listen to this new OST from LoLol..." Saeyoung barked out a laugh while Saeran huffed

"I want to listen to the new CD I just bought" Saeran mumbled

Saeyoung just popped a few more of the little nuts in his mouth and waited till he finished chewing before he glanced at Yoosung with a thoughtful look and asked "What is the Author listening to Yoosung?" then he winked at Yoosung.

Yoosung shot Saeyoung a confused look and went to say he didn't know what Saeyoung meant but when he opened his mouth he said "She's listening to Nothing Else Matters by Metallica from the self titled Black Album..." 

Saeyoung just giggled and nodded before moving to grab his own CDS.

Yoosung was so confused. What the hell had he just said? He turned to Saeyoung "Saeyoung what the fuck was that all about?" 

Saeran even snickered at how confused Yoosung was. "Don't worry about it Yoosung. Saeyoung knew the best way to end our fight about what to listen to." Saeran said before exchanging a knowing look with Saeyoung. 'Sometimes being a twin wasn't that bad' Saeran thought as he shot a quick grin and wink at Saeyoung.

Yoosung knew he was missing something but right now he just couldn't find it in himself to care so he just said "Ok then whatever. Now that the music issue has been solved.. would you guys like to read my favorite stories or not? I am not gonna offer to show you again after this!" Yoosung said on a huff. He couldn't keep up his scowl at the easy way that Saeran grinned and Saeyoung giggled as he hit play on the CD. 

"I want to know Yoosung" Saeran said, his voice almost to soft to be heard over the music. "But I'm a bit worried about opening my laptop back up after the stupid music that kicked out before." Saeran shot a glare at his closed laptop before he saw Saeyoungs hands. Saeran looked up at Saeyoung and blinked "What do you want?" 

Saeyoung just giggled "Give me your laptop silly! I'll open it and make sure the music doesn't blare again." Saeyoung gave Saeran a warm smile.

Saeran just opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he tried to grin back at Saeyoung "Ok. Thanks." Saeran handed his laptop to Saeyoung who took it with a grin. 

Saeyoung sat down on the couch and opened Saerans laptop. "After I make sure that your laptop isn't gonna spit screeching ads at us, do you want me to pull up that site for you Saeran?" Saeyoung said with a lopsided grin. "I want to know what Yoosungs favorite story is as well." Saeyoung said with a smirk.

Saren nodded at Saeyoung as he sat down on the other side of the couch from Saeran and opened the laptop. Once it booted up he hit a few keys then handed the laptop back to Saeran "Done" Saeyoung chirped before picking up his own laptop and booting it up.

Yoosung couldn't help the little squeak when the twins both looked at him but at this point he was beginning to think that they liked it when he squeaked. So he just cleared his throat before speaking. "There's actually two stories on there that are my favorite. I told you one, it was 'Coming Clean' by CannibalKats" Yoosung couldn't stop the blush "That one's about me and Saeyoung. In that story Saeyoung went with me to tell my parents that I was into guys and him and I were dating and in love" Yoosung took at deep breath at the squeak Saeyoung let out and how Saeran sucked in his breath. He just kept talking before either of them could say anything "The other story is about me and Saeran.. It's called 'Close To Me' by Ely... Saeran is a pornstar and it's about how we met... and fell in love" Yoosung let out a breath and since neither one was saying anything he went on.. "Hold on I will send links to both of those exact stories to you" Yoosung tapped a few keys and clicked his mouse a couple times and both twins looked away from Yoosung to their screens when their laptops dinged, signaling they had gotten the links. Yoosung thought they would want to read their respective stories so he was surprised when they said they wanted to read the story about the other twin.

"I want to read 'Coming Clean" Saeran said after reading the descriptions of both stories.

Saeyoung just laughed "Works for me, because I want to read 'Close To Me' first" then Saeyoung clicked open the story.

Yoosung opened and closed his mouth a couple times before shaking his head "That isn't how I thought you two would want to read but whatever works" Yoosung said with a small chuckle. "And since 'Close to Me' is longer then 'Coming Clean' Saeran will probably finish reading first." Yoosung just watched Saeyoung and Saeran from under his lashes wanting to see their reactions to the stories as they read them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is a bit different then all my other ones but I just kinda felt that this made it easier to get into their heads individually, which is important for how this chapter plays out. There's more mentions of 'Coming Clean' By CanibalCats and 'Close To Me' by Ely. (Plz tell me if either of you don't like what I've done here and I will take it down and rewrite it) Well hehe I guess that's about it for my opening note this time! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! And please remember, as always, lovely people, comments and suggestions are very very welcome! ^_^

Yoosung propped his chin in his hand and continued watching the twins from under his lashes. He watched the different emotions flash across their faces. He saw Saeran wince a few times as soon as he began reading while Saeyoung furrowed his eyebrows and blushed before his eyes shot to the ceiling for a moment then dropping his eyes back to the screen. Yoosung smirked because he knew exactly what they were reading by the looks on their faces. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking about as they were reading.....

~~~~Saeran~~~~

Saeran wasn't expecting this. He began reading the story and couldn't help but wince at the way `Yoosungs in-story parents` reacted so harshly. Knowing it was a made up story was the only thing that kept him from wanting to plant his fist in `in story Saeyoungs` face for ditching Yoosung like that. He took a deep breath and continued to read. 'I wonder if the reason the story is affecting me so much is because it's about people I know.. and I guess it's a good thing that this actually has me feeling the emotions of the story.' Saeran thought. He couldn't help the snort at the way 'in story Yoosungs sister' acted so cool. 'At least the writer had someone on Yoosungs side from his family in the story' Saeran chewed on the inside of his lip at how brokenhearted `in story Yoosung` was but he had to slap a hand over his mouth at the get up that `in story Saeyoung` had on when meeting Yoosung at the train. 'That's actually something Saeyoung would really do' Saeran thought 'In fact watch him actually try to dress up like that after he reads this!' Saeran glanced at Yoosung out of the corner of his eye and had to bite the inside of his cheek hard at the happy look on Yoosungs face. He could tell Yoosung was watching them but trying to hide that he was. Saeran just flicked his eyes back to the screen. 'It's not like I haven't ever watched Yoosung the same way before.' Saeran thought before focusing back on the story. He actually felt a tiny twinge in his heart when `in story Saeyoung` gave `in story Yoosung` that watch. 'Wow' he thought 'That was a pretty slick move'. As he continued to read he couldn't help the slight pulls on his emotions but it wasn't until he was almost at the end that he sat up a little straighter. He couldn't help the almost mega feeling of worry in his stomach when he read about the picture that got printed in the paper. He almost brought his hand up to chew on his nail but he stopped himself instead reaching over and grabbing the little bag of nuts from Saeyoung. He popped a couple in his mouth and continued to read. He felt his eyes shoot wide open at how cool the `in story priest` was and how he totally backed the `in story` couple up. 'Amazing' Saeran thought 'Saeyoung is totally in love with his cars for real, and it seems the author of this story wrote `in story Saeyoung` the same way.' But Saeran couldn't help laughing at `in story Yoosungs` parting shot to his `in story parents`. Now that he was finished he fully looked at Yoosung. "That really was a great story Yoosung" snickering at the way Yoosung yelped. "I can totally see why you like it that much! I wasn't expecting to actually get the emotions from the story. Pretty cool that I did. I may have to leave a comment for the author of that story or something... Although considering that it's got all of us in there maybe that's not to good of an idea' He mused. "Oh well." and he just shrugged and moved his laptop "I think I want another drink though. You want one Yoosung?" Yoosung clamped a hand over his mouth and nodded. Saeran looked at Yoosung in concern "I'm not going to fix you a drink if you're going to puke Yoosung" he just quirked an eyebrow at Yoosung when he squeaked and shook his head before pointing at Saeyoung. Saeran turned to look at Saeyoung and had to slap a hand over his own mouth at the look on Saeyoungs face. Saeran knew if he kept looking at Saeyoung he wouldn't be able to actually contain his laughter so he turned away and tried to breathe through his nose. Once he was sure that he wouldn't laugh he lowered his hand and looked at Yoosung "I'll fix us that drink now Yoosung" Saeran bit the inside of his cheek again and stood up moving to pour the drinks, being very careful not to look at Saeyoung again. He stepped over and stood right in front of Yoosung and handed him one of the drinks. Yoosung took a couple deeps breaths before moved his hand away from his mouth. Yoosung shot Saeran a thumbs up and they had their drinks. Saeran took Yoosungs glass and went to turn around only for him and Yoosung to both jump and again slap their hands over their mouths again when Saeyoung shouted "Ok! That's enough! I can NOT read anymore of this right now!" ~~~~~

 

~~~~Saeyoung~~~~

 

Saeyoung wasn't gonna lie. He was super excited to read this story. 'If it got Yoosung that worked up and nervous then it's got to be good!' He thought to himself. As his eyes scanned the page he knew he was blushing over the idea that `in story Yoosung` was looking at porn *with intent* but he kept reading.. Until it came to the point where `in story Yoosung` clicked on a video with two men and one of them.. 'Oh my GOD' one of the men fit the exact description of Saeran. He had to raise his eyes to the ceiling for a moment. 'Shit. I knew that it even SAYS in the summery that Saeran is a pornstar but shit. I didn't think it was going to actually describe Saeran fucking another guy like that.' Saeyoung thought. He forced himself to continue reading it. He was seriously glad that his body wasn't reacting to what `in story Yoosung` doing while he was reading about his brother fucking having sex. 'Ugh just holy damn shit ugh' Saeyoung thought. He was able to breath a little easier once that part was over. He adjusted the focus of his eyes a little so that he could barely see Yoosung 'Wow Yoosung has to be more toasted then not if he really thinks that he's doing a good job hiding the fact that he's watching us' Saeyoung thought and had to hold his breath for a moment to make sure he didn't giggle. He kept reading and did smirk at how `in story Yoosung` had to go to the coffee shop to study. 'That so seriously sounds like Yoosung' and Saeyoung once again had to fight the urge to look directly at Yoosung. The he snorted at how `in story Saeran` walked into `in story Yoosung` as he was walking out of the coffee shop. Saeyoung almost wanted to facepalm at how `in story Yoosung` had seriously no brain to mouth filter at all. 'Once again, that so sounds like Yoosung' Saeyoung thought with a small chuckle to himself. Saeyoung couldn't help the twinges he felt in his lower body when `in story Yoosung` rushed back to his apartment *with intent* He raised his eyes to the ceiling once more and took a couple deep breaths. 'I'm ok' he thought "I can do this. I mean really it's just a story, so what if `in story Yoosung`' and he dropped his eyes back to the screen 'is just way to fucking sexy for my own good' Saeyoung tried to gently shift how he was sitting without Saeran or Yoosung noticing. When neither one called him out of it he knew he was ok. He couldn't help the grin at the first text `in story Saeran` sent to `in story Yoosung` and how cute the whole thing was. 'Ok' he thought 'It's getting slightly easier to read porn video scenes'. Saeyoung felt the grin tug at his lips at the ~sweet or salty popcorn~ 'That's just to cute' he thought. He had to bite the inside of his lip hard when it came to the kiss though. He couldn't help the pang of anger not at the story, but at himself. 'That's how Yoosungs first kiss should have been' he quietly raged at himself 'but no I can't think like that. Yoosung really would have told me if it was bad. He is just to open with his emotions plus he HAS been drinking' Saeyoung again pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind and continued reading. Saeyoung couldn't help the slight downward quirk of his lips at the canceled Friday only to grin at the impromptu ice cream date. 'Hmm that makes date number 2' Saeyoung mused. Saeyoung sucked in a breath at the phone call and shifted again not caring quite as much if he was noticed. No one said anything so he just kept reading. He barely noticed Saeran snatch the bag of little nuts and start eating them. He was almost to *Sunday* in the story. He smiled at how `in story Yoosung` fretted over ice cream and how `in story Saeran` got so happy over it. He heard Saeran and Yoosung mumbling to each other but he was to into what he was reading. As his eyes scanned the screen he sat up a bit straighter and couldn't help how his breathing got a bit faster and shallow. His pants were officially tight and uncomfortable but he was past caring. 'Oh my god' he groaned in his head. 'I so do not want Saeran but oh my god' He flicked his eyes to the ceiling again but it didn't last long. He wanted to know what happened. He couldn't help but think 'Ok fuck I know I don't want Saeran but shit! fuck! shit! fuck! I think I want to watch this. Like actually watch Saeran and Yoosung do this.' Saeyoung sucked his bottom lip in and just chewed on it. He did't know how he did it but he finally managed to get past that scene. He rolled his eyes up with a quick 'Thank you Lord' for making it past that without doing anything rash. He took a deep breath before once again dropping his eyes back to the screen. But even though it wasn't a real event and he knew it didn't really happen, and he was totally going to blame the fact that he was toasted, when he read about how that FUCKER poked and prodded at `in story Saerans` back his anger shot through the roof and he yelled "Ok! That's enough! I can NOT read anymore of this right now!" then he slammed the lid on his laptop and pushed it off his lap onto the couch. ~~~~~

 

Saeyoung jumped up looking at Saeran and Yoosung. When Saeran saw Saeyoung look at him and Yoosung, he could see his eyes flick over how they had their hands on their mouths and then at the empty glasses they were holding. He could feel Yoosung moving behind him and when he heard the click he knew Yoosung had just closed his laptop. He heard a small thump and figured that Yoosung had just set his laptop on the floor. He lowered his hand meaning to ask Saeyoung if he wanted him to fix a drink for him but Saeyoung bit out "I guess I will fix my own damn drink." Saeran just watched as Saeyoung stomped over to the table and almost throw himself down on the floor before grabbing the bottle and a glass. He watched Saeyoung pour two drinks and knock them both back and was moving to pour a third. "Saeyoung, I don't know what you read but whatever it was, you need to chill out. It was just a story" Saeran said but he didn't move because he was once again on the verge of laughing when Saeyoung looked at him. Yoosung squeaked behind him and that was all it took. Saeran just started laughing. "What the hell did you read Saeyoung, to have you worked up like this?" Saeran snorted. He could hear Yoosung squeaking behind him so he turned slightly to look and that's when Yoosung couldn't hold his own laugh anymore. 

 

Saeyoung narrowed his eyes at Saeran and Yoosung then poured a third drink. He drank it, feeling the buzz and the warmth spread through him. He pushed his glasses up, pinching the bridge of his nose while he took a few deep breaths. Saeyoung didn't want to snap at either of them for something that wasn't their fault. Finally he looked up when Saeran and Yoosungs laughing finally calmed down. He saw Saeran walk over and grab the bottle, pouring another drink for him and Yoosung. Saeyoung just sat there and watched until they were finished. 

 

Saeran turned around to walk back to the table but he stopped at the look on Saeyoungs face. He glanced between Yoosung and Saeyoung. Saeran wasn't sure what happened but he knew something changed. He didn't want to move because he just had a feeling that the next few minutes were going to determine what was going to happen for the rest of the night. Flicking his eyes between Saeyoung and Yoosung he couldn't help the small excited shiver that passed over his body at the thought of what may come.

 

Saeyoung met Yoosungs eyes. Yoosung felt his breath catch in his throat at the way Saeyoungs golden eyes seemed to glow. Yoosung was glad he wasn't standing up because he knew he would have more then likely fallen over at the heat in Saeyoungs eyes right then. He darted his tongue out to kick his suddenly dry lips. Yoosung watched Saeyoungs eyes drop to his mouth then back up to meet his eyes. Yoosung watched Saeyoung open his mouth to talk hoping that what he said matched the look in his eyes. Yoosung wasn't disappointed.

Saeyoung saw Yoosung lick his lips and he felt his last bit of restraint snap. He locked eyes with Yoosung before saying in a voice that made Yoosung shiver "I want to watch" 

They all caught their breath as the heat finally settled on them. It was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes forehead* Whew Chapter 16! I am still amazed that I am still able to write anything and yet here I am posting chapter 16! O.O I don't even know where these ideas are even coming from but I am not going to argue! I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter but it was still fun! I hope everyone enjoys reading it! Slowly but surely they are getting there ;) Anyway enough with my chatter and onto the chapter right! :P As always please remember, lovely people <3, comments and suggestions are always welcome! ^_^

Yoosung whimpered as Saeyoungs words registered. He knew in the back of his mind he was hoping for this to happen the minute he decided to come over here prepared to show them. Yoosung heard Saeran clear his throat but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Saeyoung. 

Saeyoung heard Saeran clear his throat a second time and he blinked finally managing to look away from Yoosung. Saeyoung saw Saeran standing there holding two full shots, before he handing one to Yoosung "Now that you two have finished fucking each other with your eyes Yoosung and I can have our last drinks." Saeyoung fell backwards giggling. Saeran tried to snicker but only managed a breathless laugh. 

Yoosung squeaked as he took the glass and watched Saeyoung just fall over backwards giggling. He swallowed the drink quickly and stood up taking Saerans glass before picking up the last shot glass and the bottle "I am gonna go put this away." Yoosung told them before walking out.

When Yoosung got to the kitchen he had to stand there for a moment and catch his breath. He was almost painfully hard he thought with a giggle. He set the glasses in the sink and wobbled over to put the almost empty bottle next to the others. He looked at the freezer thinking about the ice cream he was sure they had. Yoosung didn't want a full bowl though. He perked up when he remembered the popsicles. He bounced over and opened the freezer to grab one but he felt his eyes fly wide open. The freezer was completely full of various flavors of ice cream. From what he could see there wasn't any other kind of food. He didn't even notice that earlier when he got the ice cubes. Making a mental note to buy and cook them some real food Yoosung grabbed a popsicle and walked back out the kitchen. He found himself standing in the doorway again listening to Saeyoung and Saeran whispering to each other. 

"I don't have any of that stuff Saeyoung. Fucking come on! Why the fuck would I just have that laying around. I haven't got a boyfriend or even a fuck friend. You're the fucking ex-secret agent, shouldn't YOU have that?" Saeran whispered furiously. 

"Ex is the important word in that phrase Saeran. I haven't worked for the agency in a long time and when I stopped I got rid of all that. I don't have anyone like that either so there wasn't any real reason for me to have that kind of stuff." Saeyoung said trying to stifle another fit of giggles. 

Neither one of them couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, because without certain things they can only go so far. They didn't notice Yoosung standing in the doorway so they kept talking. Yoosung wasn't going to interrupt them just yet so he continued to eat his popsicle. 

Saeyoung was still laying on the floor but he had taken his glasses off and thrown an arm over his eyes. Saeran was sitting on the floor next to him leaning back against the couch. 

Yoosung held his breath at the next question because it was one he desperately needed an answer to but he just didn't know how to ask. 

Saeyoung took his arm from his eyes and tilted his head back a little to meet Saerans "Are we really going to be ok... With this Saeran?" 

Saeran looked back at Saeyoung "Well it would be kind of fucked up to back out on Yoosung now you know." Saeran said with a soft laugh. "But if you're worried about this affecting us as brothers or any of that shit, don't. I.. You.. Well we both know that for a long time I wasn't ok. I had panic attacks and quite a few close calls and nightmares. How many times did you have to wake me up from a nightmare only to crawl in the bed with me to help me sleep? Or me crawling in yours for the same reason?" Saeran couldn't stop the bleak look that crawled over his face. 

Saeyoung just grabbed one of Saerans hands in his own and twined their fingers together before he spoke. "I would do all that and more for you Saeran." Saeyoung whispered. "I love you." 

Saeran felt the lump in his throat and he squeezed Saeyoungs fingers gently. "Yeah yeah you emotional sap." Saeran snorted and rolled his eyes but he met Saeyoungs eyes with a warm smile. "I love you to Saeyoung."

They heard a small sniffle and they both jerked their heads towards the sound. They saw Yoosung standing in the doorway to the kitchen holding a popsicle stick. He had tears flowing from his eyes and his lips were stained red. They glanced back at each other then stood up. Saeyoung grabbed his glasses and put them on.

Yoosung took three big steps and wrapped his arms around them them. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop!" Yoosung couldn't stop crying. He felt bad he overheard them talking about something so personal and he tried to say sorry for it. "I really didn't mean to.." Yosung stopped because Saeran had reached up and pinched his lips together.

"In case you hadn't noticed yet Yoosung, you're part of our family to." Saeran said in a gentle voice. "There's not really anything we can talk about that you don't already know."

Saeyoung nodded "You've been my best friend for years, even though I tried to push you away." Saeran rolled his eyes and mumbled "Dumb ass" Saeyoung just put his hand over Saerans face and gave him a gentle push "Shut up you!" and they all laughed. Saeyoung wiped the tears from Yoosungs face "No more crying tonight ok Yoosung?" 

Yoosung took a deep breath but he couldn't say anything since Saeran hadn't yet let go of his lips, so he quirked an eyebrow at Saeran who giggled and said "Sorry" as he let go of Yoosungs lips. Yoosung made exaggerated movements of his lips before he grinned "I won't make any promises that I won't cry at all but I will try. I am like the owner of the WaterWork factory you know!" Yoosung giggled with a roll of his eyes. Yoosung let go of the twins and slid his hands down to twine all their fingers together. Yoosung took a deep breath before asking "So what were you two whispering about?" amused at the way both twins blushed and tried to look at everything but him. "Come on guys it can't be THAT bad." Yoosung giggled. 

Saeran cleared his throat and glanced at Saeyoung who met his eyes. Saeran just gave a jerky shrug and tugged Yoosungs hand towards the couch. Since Yoosung didn't want to let go of Saeyoungs hand when Saeran tugged him he pulled Saeyoung along. They all plopped down on the couch laughing. "I am not going to let this go you guys!" Yoosung mumbled with a grin. "What were you whispering about?"

Saeyoung shot a glare at Saeran for leaving this to him to say. Saeyoung just sighed before looking at Yoosung "I know you're a virgin Yoosung but you're not that innocent that you don't know how sex works. Without condoms and lube we can't really do that much tonight and Saeran and I don't have that stuff just laying around." Saeyoung ended blushing.

Yoosung squeaked and let go of the twins so he could bury his face in his hands. Saeyoung and Saeran shot a glance at each other thinking they had embarrassed Yoosung so they both moved to hug Yoosung before they realized Yoosung was actually giggling. 

"Um Yoosung?" Saeyoung said in a slightly unsure voice "Are you ok?" then he glanced at Saeran at the way Yoosung squeaked. 

Yoosung nodded, taking a deep then lifting his head to look at them. He just shook his head slightly before leaning over to grab his bag. Saeyoung and Saeran looked at each other in confusion as Yoosung pulled his bag into his lap. Yoosung took a deep breath and just opened his bag then leaned back so they could see what was inside. 

Saeran snorted out a laugh "Oh fuck Yoosung! Really?" He looked into the bag once more before leaning back into the arm of the couch and laughing.

Saeyoung looked into Yoosungs bag and had to blink a few times to be sure he was seeing right. "Wait.. What? Yoosung!" Saeyoung exclaimed as a surprised giggle left his lips. 

Saeran snickered "I didn't know you had it in you Yoosung!" causing Saeyoung to snort out laugh 

Yoosung blushed and took a deep breath 'now or never' he thought "Well I was actually hoping to get it in me." Yosoung blurted. He felt Saeran and Saeyoung tense as they stopped laughing. Yoosung just stared at his bag and squeaked when he felt them move.

Saeran and Saeyoung flicked their eyes at each other.

"I can really get behind that idea Yoosung" Saeran almost growled. 

Saeyoung took a deep breath "I'm not one to disappoint Yoosung" Saeyoung said in a low voice.

Yoosung shivered as he felt them scoot closer. Saeyoung and Saeran just grinned and leaned closer to grab the things out of Yoosungs bag.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for chapter 17!! Gah this chapter was sooooo fun to write!! I hope everyone has as much fun reading it as I did writing it! ^_^ Thank you everyone again for reading my story and enjoying it! It's all because of you that I want to keep writing! So thank you again! Hehe anyway enough of my chatter and on to the chapter right?!!? Lol As always plz remember, lovely people, comments and suggestions are very welcome! <3 ^_^

After they had pulled the things out of Yoosungs bag, they sat there looking at the stuff. Yoosung knew if he stayed quiet that either Saeyoung or Saeran would break the silence first. He had to bite back a giggle when Saeran spoke. 

"Ok Yoosung, I get the condoms and the lube, those things make sense. What I don't get is why you have massage oil and bath bombs." Saeran murmered. 

Saeyoung couldn't help the chuckle at the way Yoosung blushed and squared his shoulders, he kind of knew the answer to this but he wanted to hear Yoosung say it. 

"Well, kinda like Saeyoung said earlier I'm not *that* innocent even though I'm a virgin. I am a single guy after all Saeran." Yoosung said with a roll of his eyes "That massage oil works better then lube for... Taking care of myself and it smells better so I went ahead and brought it.. The bath bombs are because I like taking baths sometimes when my muscles are sore and the bath bombs are actually pretty cool. Plus it's fun as hell dropping them in." Yoosung finished with a giggle then he turned to Saeran "Wait have you never used a bath bomb Saeran?" Yoosung said in surprise. 

Saeran was looking at the bath bomb package so he answered without thinking "No, although I've considered it. I usually use this pumpkin pie bubble bath." Then he blushed and slapped a hand over his mouth at what he just said. 

Saeyoung fell backwards laughing "Saeran you take bubble baths? Oh that is priceless!! Hard core Saeran taking bubble baths!" Before falling again into a fit of giggles. 

Saeran turned to tell Saeyoung to shut up but Yoosung beat him to it. 

"Saeyoung SHUT UP! Do NOT make fun of Saeran for taking bubble baths! Or I will tell Jumin that you snuck into the penthouse to play with Elizabeth!" Yoosung growled before laughing. 

 

Saeyoung poked Yoosung in the side "I wasn't really making fun of him Yoosung geez. Shit it's not like I'm one to talk! I like taking long bubble baths sometimes to!" Saeyoung said and rolled his eyes "but I also like to light candles and turn off the lights. It's actually very relaxing." Then he giggled at the way Yoosung and Saeran were just staring at him. "What? I can like stuff like that to! Right now though, I'm more interested in this massage oil." Saeyoung murmured grabbing the bottle. "How did you even start using this Yoosung?" Before popping the cap and smelling it. Saeyoungs eyes got wide. "That really does smell good." 

Saeran reached over to grab the bottle from Saeyoung. 

Yoosung groaned "Oh fuck Saeyoung that's an embarrassing story!" Yoosung whined. "Do I have to tell it?"

Saeran snorted "If you didn't want to talk about it Yoosung you shouldn't have brought it over." Then he brought the bottle to his nose "Holy shit Yoosung where did you get this? Wait don't answer that yet. I want to know how you ended up even knowing about this."

Yoosung threw his arm over his eyes "Fine I'll tell you but if either of you laugh I swear I'll pour ice cold water on you when you're sleeping!" Yoosung sighed "Well I had ran out of the normal lube I use so I really needed more"

Saeran cut him off "Wait you use lube for THAT?" He asked when he realized what Yoosung meant when he said 'take care of himself'

Yoosung squeaked. 

Saeyoung sighed "Shut up Saeran let Yoosung finish talking. Just because you don't doesn't mean everyone else doesn't either." 

Saeran quirked his eyebrow at Saeyoung then turned to Yoosung "Sorry Yoosung" he said in a low voice. 

Yoosung shot a grateful look at Saeyoung before covering his eyes back up. "It's ok Saeran. Anyway I needed more and a few other things so I went to pick up the stuff I needed but the store I go to was closed for repairs." Yoosung took a deep breath. 

Saeyoungs eyes got wide "Was this about 4 months ago?" 

Yoosung squeaked "Yes" 

"Sorry about that Yoosung" Saeyoung said with a sheepish grin. 

Yoosungs eyes snapped to Saeyoung "Shit Saeyoung what do you mean sorry? What did you do?" Yoosung asked

Saeyoung scratched the back of his neck "Well we go to that store to you know. I tried telling them they needed to repair the cold units when Saeran came home without ice cream because it was half melted in the unit."

Saeran and Yoosung both snorted because they remembered that. 

Saeyoung went on "So two weeks later I went there and the cold units still weren't repaired so I took matters into my own hands." Saeyoung laughed. 

Yoosung jumped up half laughing and half raging then pointed at Saeyoung "So this is your fault then damnit!" Yoosung barked then just threw himself down on the couch "Fuck Saeyoung." Yoosung just sighed and giggled "I'm glad I didnt know it was your fault then or else I may have actually punched you. Ugh I don't fucking believe this" Yoosung mumbled. "Well since I had to go to a different store, they didnt have the stuff I normally get and I had to get a different kind. How was I supposed to know that a different kind of lube would do that? Well I went home and just dropped it in my drawer and kinda forgot about it until I went to use it." Yoosung could feel his face burning up "The time came and I used it and at first I was ok but about 30 minutes later I started burning.. Down there.. I went to the bathroom and looked and I had a fucking rash everywhere.. Turns out I had an allergic reaction.. I had to cancel my classes for a week because I couldn't put any fucking clothes on!" Yoosung yanked his arm down and glared at Saeyoung while he finished talking. "I ended up having nothing but time on my hands for a whole fucking week because of this so I looked online and found out that a lot of people have that problem. So I read about what some of their solutions were and most of them started using this massage oil. I just ordered some online and have been using it with no problems ever since." Yoosung shot another glare at Saeyoung before covering his eyes again. 

Saeyoung felt a little bad but he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing at the look on Yoosungs face but when he looked at Saeran and how his face was a mixture of horror and amusement he couldn't help it. He ugly laughed. 

Saeran snapped his eyes to Saeyoung ready to tell him to shut up but he saw Yoosungs lips twitch. Saeran closed his mouth and just wrapped his arms around Yoosung. "Thanks for telling us Yoosung. That had to have seriously fucking sucked." then he shot a small glare at Saeyoung.

Yoosung knew he was fighting a losing battle. He just lowered his arm to look at Saeran "It is rather funny though. At least now it is." Yoosung snorted thinking about it how someone else would. He finally looked at Saeyoung and ended up just laughing. "That doesn't mean you're completely off the hook Saeyoung! You may not be the main reason but you played a part in it!" 

"I am so sorry Yoosung! But hey at least something good came out of it right? You did find out about this stuff because of that happening!" Saeyoung giggled and reached across Yoosing to grab the bottle so he could read the label. 

Yoosung sighed. "That is a good thing."

Saeran just tugged on Yoosung so that Yoosung was leaning against his chest. Saeran wrapped one arm around Yoosungs waist and tangled their fingers together before reaching up to play with Yoosungs hair. "Your roots are growing out again Yoosung" Saeran whispered in Yoosungs ear. 

Yoosung nodded gently "I know. I have to bleach it again soon." Yoosung murmered closing his eyes as Saeran continued to play with his hair. 

"I think I need to do mine again soon to." Saeran said. "I dont know if I want to do my ends pink this time though." Saeran said thoughtfully. 

Yoosung opened his eyes and turned his head a bit so he could look at Saeran "What color are you thinking of? Or are you going to just leave it white?" Yoosung asked then reached up to brush the ends of Saerans hair before meeting Saerans eyes. 

Saeran smiled when Yoosung brushed his fingertips against his hair "I'm not sure yet but I was thinking purple." Saeran breathed as their eyes met. 

Yoosung blushed and giggled "Well if you need help let me know, maybe we can do it together." Yoosung said. 

Saeran winked at Yoosung "Sounds good to me" he said gently. 

Yoosung smiled and his eyes twinkled in excitement "I can't wait!" He giggled 

Saerans eyes dropped and before he knew it he leaned in to brush a gentle kiss to Yoosungs lips. 

Yoosung tensed up then immediately relaxed as his eyes fluttered closed. 

Saeran closed his eyes and just kept pressing gentles kisses to Yoosungs lips. He felt Yoosung gently squeeze his hand and he tightened his arm around Yoosungs waist.

Saeyoung was reading the label of the bottle of massage oil and he heard Yoosung and Saeran talking softly to each other about doing their hair. He smiled at how excited Yoosung sounded for them to do their hair together. He turned to ask Yoosung how much the oil cost but he snapped his mouth closed when he saw how they were snuggled together kissing. Saeyoung grinned at how Saeran kept running his fingers through Yoosungs hair. They both knew that Yoosung really enjoyed having his hair played with. He didn't want to stop them so he got up as gently as he could to turn off the big overhead lights. He was hoping to be back before either of them noticed he had moved but he wasn't as sneaky as he wanted to be though because Saeran felt the couch shift. 

Saeran barely cracked his eyes when he felt the couch shift and he saw Saeyoung get up. Saeran slowly eased his lips along Yoosungs jaw "Saeyoung just turned the big lights off Yoosung" He whispered in Yoosungs ear.

Yoosung gave a small nod and turned his head a little more to brush his lips against Saerans cheek and grinned "I know" he whispered back.

Saeran couldn't help the small chuckle as he breathed into Yoosungs ear "Should we let him know that we noticed now or later?" 

"Now" Yoosung breathed, Saeran grinned against ear and nodded gently "Ok"

Saeyoung settled back down barely moving the couch again. He smirked as he saw that Yoosung and Saeran had barely moved, thinking they didn't know he moved at all. He turned slightly about to lean over to run his fingers down Yoosungs arm when Yoosung turned slightly with a knowing smile and caught Saeyoungs fingers. "Thanks for turning off the lights Saeyoung" then he tugged Saeyoung closer. Saeyoung glanced at Saeran and saw he was grinning to "Yeah, what Yoosung said" Saeran said with a wink. Yoosung tugged a little more on his hand "Remember when I said earlier that I think I need another kiss to compare?" Yoosungs flicked a glance to Saeyoungs lips and he tugged Saeyoungs hand again because he hadn't moved "I'm ready for you to show me how you think it could have been better Saeyoung" Yoosung smiled when Saeyoung finally met his gaze.

Saeyoungs breath caught in his throat at the way Yoosungs eyes were sparkling. He let out a slow breath before he finally let Yoosung tug him closer "I'll do my best Yoosung" Saeyoung said with a happy grin.

"Then it's a good thing that's all I've ever wanted" Yosoung beamed at him. 

Saeran chuckled "Just my luck that I love two of the most sappiest men ever" he said softly and rolled his eyes but he knew he had a happy smile on his face.

Saeyoung just leaned in gently and brushed his fingers along Yoosungs face before sliding his fingers under Yoosungs chin to tip his head up slightly. Yoosungs eyes deepend and his lips parted slightly when Saeyoung ran his thumb along Yoosungs jaw. "You're so beautiful Yoosung" He breathed before he finally settled his lips against Yoosungs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Chapter 18 and The FLUFF is strong with this one! ^_^ I think it's long and fluffy and omg I think this one is great! <3 I hope everyone else likes this! Not much chatter today cause I really want to get this out! <3 So onward to the chapter! Plz remember as always, lovely people, comments and suggestions are very very welcome ^_^ <3

Saeyoung continued to press gentle closed mouth kisses against Yoosungs lips until Yoosung tangled his free hand into Saeyoungs hair. Saeyoung flicked his tongue gently against Yoosungs bottom lip, Yoosung hummed in pleasure and tugged gently on Saeyoungs hair. Saeyoung ran his tongue along Yoosungs bottom lip more firmly. Right then Saeran started nibbling on Yoosungs neck and Yoosung gasped. Saeyoung sucked gently on Yoosungs bottom lip before biting it softly. Yoosung tightened his fingers on both Saeyoungs hair and Saerans hand. Saeyoung nudged Yoosungs legs open a little so he could settle more comfortably in front of Yoosung. 

Yoosung shivered when he felt Saeyoung run a hand up his chest then his neck to finally cup his face.

Saeran brushed his lips against Yoosungs ear, grinning when he felt Yoosung arch against him. Yoosung couldn't help the moan that spilled into Saeyoungs mouth when Saeran bit his earlobe. Saeyoung finally felt Yoosung slip his own tongue to tangle with Saeyoungs. Saeyoung pressed closer to Yoosung not even caring about Saerans arm that was still around Yoosungs waist. 

Saeran remembered earlier when Yoosung liked having his hair pulled so he stopped running his fingers through it and gave a sharp tug right as he bit a little harder on Yoosungs neck. 

Yoosung broke the kiss and just moaned. "Oh my god Saeran do that again!" Yoosung whimpered as Saeyoung pulled back a little to see what Saeran had done. Saeran just grinned against Yoosungs neck then tugging his hair and biting even harder before sucking gently on his neck. Yoosung squealed. He knew it was going to feel good but he didn't know it was going to feel THAT good. 

Saeyoung moved to tug Yoosungs lips back to his own but he started to slide off the couch "Dammit" Saeyoung growled

Saeran lifted his head "What's wrong now Saeyoung?" He all but snapped.

"We have to move. There's no way anything is going to happen here except someone getting hurt... and not in a good way" Saeyoung said with a shaky laugh.

Saeran wanted to be angry at being interrupted once again but Saeyoung did have a point, so he gently took his hand out of Yoosungs hair but he didn't let go of his hand. 

Yoosung heard what they said but he wasn't sure if it was the drinks or the kisses but he was having trouble focusing right that moment. He had to blink at Saeyoung a few times before what they were talking about finally clicked in his brain. He couldn't believe that after everything so far them talking about whose room to go to had him so embarrassed and blushing. He listened to what they were saying for a moment before he spoke up. "Who's got the bigger bed?" He must have spoke to quietly because they didn't hear him so he finally just stuck his hand between their faces so they would be quiet. They both looked at him so he lowered his hand and tried again "Who's got the bigger bed?" 

They looked at each other then Saeran rolled his eyes "Fine we will go in Saeyoungs bed." He grumbled but before Saeyoung could get to excited Saeran spoke again "But when was the last times you changed your sheets Saeyoung?" Saeran asked and just grinned with satisfaction when Saeyoung groaned 

"I don't remember" Saeyoung could not believe this. It's not like he knew this was going to happen or he would have changed them. Saeyoung just pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before groaning and jumping off the couch to run in his room. 

Yoosung turned a confused look on Saeran and opened his mouth to talk but Saeran had a wicked grin on his face and he just held up a finger and whispered "Wait for it" 

Saeran snickered when he heard Saeyoung yelling but he quickly schooled his features before Saeyoung came running back out. 

"Saeran where the fuck are all my sheets?" Saeyoung yelled

Saeran blinked innocent eyes at Saeyoung "I don't know what you mean Saeyoung. Maybe they are in the same place as my favorite towels?" 

Saeyoung narrowed his eyes at Saeran.

"You know Saeyoung, you do still have the sheet set Zen gave you for our last birthday that you've never used." Saeran said sweetly 

Saeyoungs eyes got wide and his face flushed. He groaned again before glaring at Saeran "This is NOT over Saeran!" then he turned to Yoosung "Yoosung I am so sorry about this. Those damn sheets were a gag gift from Zen but since all my other sheets have 'magically' disappeared I have to use them." He took a deep breath before he held a hand out to Yoosung "Come on Cutie, want to help me fix my bed?" 

Yoosung took Saeyoungs hand and stood up looking back and forth between the twins "You two are still at it I see" he said with a roll of his eyes. Yoosung turned to Saeran before Saeyoung tugged him away "Saeran can I borrow some pajamas?" He smirked at the squeak Saeyoung let out "Seems only fair since we going to your room Saeyoung" Yoosung giggled 

Saeran snorted out a laugh and couldn't help the goofy smile "Sure Yoosung. I'll go grab you some and my own pillows and meet you there ok?" Saeran stood up and kissed Yoosung quickly before winking at him then walking the other way to grab the stuff from his room.

Yoosung blinked at Saerans back a couple times. He felt Saeyoung tug his hand again. Yoosung turned to Saeyoung "What kind of sheets are they Saeyoung?" Yoosung asked as they started walking towards Saeyoungs room "I mean they can't be all that bad right?" 

Saeyoung snorted "They aren't bad. They are actually really soft. It's just what's ON them is... kinda the gag part." Saeyoung knew he was blushing but there was nothing he could do about it. When they got to his room he let go of Yoosungs hand and went into his closet. Yoosung didn't want to just stand there so he started pulling everything off of Saeyoungs bed. He could hear Saeyoung cursing from the back of his closet. When he was almost done he heard Saeyoung shout "AH HA!" Yoosung finished taking the last pillow case off right when Saeyoung bounced out the closet holding a bag. "I found them Yoosung!" Saeyoung shouted in glee as Saeran walked in the door with his arms full off pillows and pajamas.

Saeran couldn't help the snicker "Great I didn't miss Yoosungs reaction!" then he dumped all the stuff in his arms onto a chair. 

Yoosung looked back and forth between Saeyoung and Saeran "Why do I have a weird feeling about this?" Yoosung asked nervously

Saeran laughed "Don't worry Yoosung it's not that bad."

Saeyoung shot a glare at Saeran before walking over to Yoosung with the bag he was holding "I didn't buy these Yoosung ok? Zen got them for me." Saeyoung ran his eyes over Yoosungs face. When Yoosung gave him a small nod Saeyoung took a deep breath and pulled the sheet set out and handed it to Yoosung.

Yoosung looked at Saeyoung for a moment before dropping his eyes to look at the sheets. When it registered what he was looking at he couldn't help but laugh in surprise." Holy shit Saeyoung! Zen gave you a sheet set with MY blushing emojis on them? Why on earth would he do that?" Yoosung laughed "Where would he even get that idea??" Yoosung giggled

Saeyoung blushed and cleared his throat "I have no clue Yoosung." 

"Maybe from the same place that told Jahee it was a good idea to give me towels with Yoosungs excited emojis on them?" Saeran deadpanned. 

Yoosung fell over on Saeyoungs bed holding the sheets and just laughed "So now both of you have something with MY emojis on them!" He stopped laughing and got up and tossed the sheet set at Saeyoung still giggling "Here Saeyoung, start putting this on your bed. I am going to go throw these in the the wash" Yoosung said as he began picking up the stuff he pulled off the bed. 

Saeyoung and Saeran looked at each other with narrowed eyes from across the room. They gave each other small nods. This so wasn't over. 

Finally Saeran rolled his eyes and helped Yoosung pick everything up to help him carry it. Now wasn't the time to bring it up but Saeran was going to need Yoosungs help for next time and after what Yoosung found out about Saeyoung being the reason the store was closed.... He just knew Yoosung would love to help him!

Saeyoung just started pulling out the sheets and putting them on his bed. He was already thinking of an idea of how to get Saeran back. 

~

Saeyoung was just finishing putting the sheets on his bed 'damn I forgot how annoying it is to put sheets on this damn thing by myself' Saeyoung groaned before flopping down backwards on his bed. 'Totally worth it though' he thought to himself 'at least these sheets really are soft' and he closed his eyes and ran his fingers over the sheets. He didn't know that his fingers were running right over one of the emojis but he probably wouldn't have cared even if he had.

Saeran and Yoosung walked back into the room "Hey Saeyoung, we brought some water and.." Saeyoung snapped his eyes open and he sat up as Yoosungs voice trailed off and his eyes got wide. "Those sheets actually look nice" Yoosung blushed "I.. I mean... I didn't mean .. I meant you know like the material" Yoosung stammered

Saeyoung and Saeran just laughed. "It's ok Yoosung, they are really soft" Saeyoung said as he stood up to grab the water from Yoosung, turning to set it on the nightstand. Yoosung couldn't help reaching out to brush his fingers against the sheet. "Wow they really are!" Then he snorted before running his fingers over one of the emojis "Nope! I guess not" 

Saeran laughed but Saeyoung was confused "Nope what Yoosung?" 

"Well the way you were running your fingers over my emoji I thought for a minute that the emojis were softer then the rest of the sheet but I was wrong" Yoosung said with a wink.

Saeran fell over on the bed laughing when Saeyoung blushed "I didn't realize I was rubbing the emoji Yoosung!" Saeyoung said with a roll of his eyes. He reached up and took his glasses off putting them in the drawer next to the bed. When he turned back around Yoosung and Saeran were both staring at him. "What? I don't want my glasses to get broken!" Saeyoung said with a giggle before turning to Saeran. "You should probably take your contacts out now to and maybe take your choker off" 

Saeran rolled his eyes but they were both surprised when Yoosung blurted "No!" They turned to him "Don't take the choker off... Please." Yoosung asked with a blush.

Saeran just quirked an eyebrow at Yoosung "Ok I'll leave it on for now." Then he stood up and walked to the bathroom to take his contacts out. 

Yoosung just stood there for a moment before moving over to grab the pillows Saeran had brought in and toss them onto the bed. He couldn't help it. He was seriously nervous now. So when hands wrapped around him he couldn't help the way he jumped and yelled "Shit!" 

Saeyoung couldn't help the low chuckle at the way Yoosung had jumped and yelled when he wrapped his arms around him. He had watched the nerves crash over Yoosungs face before he turned around to start grabbing pillows. "Relax Yoosung." Saeyoung whispered in Yoosungs ear. "Remember what I said earlier?" Saeyoung just stood there holding Yoosung as he slowly relaxed in his arms. He felt Yoosung nod before answering.

"You said nothing bad will happen to me here." Yoosung turned himself around in Saeyoungs arms and smiled. "I know that Saeyoung. That isn't what's making me nervous." Yoosung whispered. "I have zero experience. Well besides what I've seen on videos but that doesn't exactly count!" Yoosung dropped his eyes. "I also know that it's probably going to.... hurt... at least at first. But that isn't even it either." Yoosung brought his eyes back up to meet Saeyoungs "I don't know what to do.. I don't want to just be the one getting everything. I want to do things to." Yoosung knew his face was burning up but he had to talk about this first. "I don't want to... disappoint you and Saeran because I've never done this." Yoosung felt tears prick the corners of his eyes and he looked down. 'No' he thought to himself 'I will say this' Yoosung brought his eyes back up and saw Saeran was standing there to. So he backed away slightly from Saeyoung and held out a hand to Saeran. Saeran smiled and stepped forward to twine his fingers with Yoosungs. Yoosung took a deep breath then let it out as he continued talking "I love you both. I guess I have for a long time. More then just best friends. I mean like I'm in love with you both. You're both so different and yet you're also like two halves of a whole. I don't need you both to love me back like that, but it doesn't change the fact that that's how I feel. And I'm just nervous right now because of it, because I don't want to disappoint either of you. Not ever." Yoosung finished with a rush and dropped his eyes again. It had taken him a long time to finally realize what he felt for them was more then friendship and even longer to finally be able to say it because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But today he just had to. He didn't know what it was but today something between them all had changed. Something was different. He took a deep breath and brought his eyes back up and his breath caught at the emotion burning in both their eyes. 

Saeran stepped closer and caught Yosoungs lips in a kiss that left Yoosungs head spinning. When he finally broke for air Saeran nuzzled Yoosungs ear "I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time now Yoosung. I realized I loved you the morning I woke up from my last nightmare with you and Saeyoung wrapped around me to comfort me as I woke and your eyes were the first thing I saw" Saeran knew his eyes were misting over as he pulled back to look into Yoosungs eyes. "You were always there for me.. For us actually. Always there to make sure we were eating, or dropping everything to come sit with me because I had a panic attack and was afraid of myself. Or all the times when I tried to cancel our plans because I didn't think I deserved your friendship, you would just bring me ice cream and sit there studying while I ate the ice cream you brought. Or trying to teach us how to make Kimchi and then helping us clean up the mess when I over boiled the pot or when you were so burnt out from your exams that you didn't notice I accidentally put salt instead of sugar in the cookies we were making and then you ate them all just to prove your point that you would eat anything I cooked. " Saeran could feel the tears actually sliding down his cheeks as he thought of all the times Yoosung had been there for him and Saeyoung

Saeyoung spoke up then. He knew he was going to cry to but he didn't care. This was worth it. "Or when you rushed over here to help Saeran when I had gotten caught in the rain and came home with a fever that made me delirious for days. Or when you didn't sleep for three days because we both asked you to help us make secret cakes for each other for our birthdays and then you fell asleep at the table waiting for us. Or the times I didn't show up in the chat room for a couple days you would always show up at the bunker with your arms full of food cursing at the gate for me to let you in. You were there for me even though I tried so hard to push you away. You never gave up on me no matter what I said to try to hurt you so you would leave. You helped me talk Saeran down from hurting himself so many times when he first got here. Or when I told you that Saeran liked the clouds and sky, you even took a small art class to learn how to draw and paint them so I could cover Saerans walls with clouds." Saeyoung paused to take a breath, they all had tears streaming down their faces but they didn't care. 

"The point Yoosung, is we both love you like that to" Saeyoung said softly, bringing his fingertips against Yoosungs face to brush the tears away

Saeran reached his thumb up, gently wiping away Yoosungs tears "and you could never disappoint us that way" Saeran murmured 

Yoosung stood there while they both brushed away his tears. He was afraid that he would squeak or break down sobbing if he tried to talk right now so he just nodded and did the sweetest corniest thing possible. He brought all their hands up and made a heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19!! O.O Fluff, Fluff, Fluff as far as the eyes can see! (Maybe a little angst? not sure and lots of kissing and slightly heavy petting!) This chapter is sooo long compared to the others but omg it just wouldn't quit! Or more like I just couldn't quit lol. Once again I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hoe everyone enjoys reading it as much I as enjoyed writing it!! But enough with my chatter and on to the chapter right?!? Thank you everyone for reading and plz remember as always, lovely people, comments and suggestions are very welcome! ^_^ <3

When Yoosung brought their hands up into a heart they all giggled but when Yoosung started to lower his hands Saeyoung and Saeran both said "Wait!" at the same time "Don't let go yet Yoosung" Saeyoung said. They looked at each other and smiled because they were both thinking the same thing.

"What is it?" Yoosung asked softly.

Saeran let out a small laugh as they pulled their phones from their pockets. "We want to take a picture of this" as he brought his phone up and snapped a picture of their hands.

"Yeah this is kind of a big deal Yoosung! The first time someone confesses their love only comes once!" Saeyoung said with a smile as he took a picture to. 

Yoosung didn't know he could be this happy but he rolled his eyes "I thought I was the only sentimental one but I guess I was wrong" he giggled, the huge smile on his face giving away how touched he was over them taking pictures. "Send... Send those to me to please" Yoosung asked gently.

Saeyoung and Saeran both nodded as they slipped their phones back into their pockets and gently let their hands down. 

Yoosung let go of Saeyoungs hand and grabbed Saerans other hand to wrap Saerans arms around his waist before turning to wrap his arms around Saeyoungs neck and leaning his head against Saeyoungs chest. Saeyoung gently slid his arms around Yoosungs waist right above Saerans and pressed his cheek to Yoosungs hair. Saeran just leaned his chest to Yosoungs back and rested his chin gently on Yoosungs shoulder. They all stood there content with each others closeness.

Saeran turned his head slightly "I love you" he whispered in Yoosungs ear sending shivers through Yoosungs body. 

"I love you to Saeran" Yoosung whispered back feeling Saeyoungs chest rumble slightly as he chuckled "What about me Yoosung?" 

Yoosung nodded as Saeyoung lifted his head. Yoosung tilted his head slightly to meet Saeyoungs eyes and he smiled "I love you to Saeyoung" 

They all giggled together for a moment at their chorus of 'I love yous' 

Saeyoungs eyes dropped and he leaned in slightly to press a gentle kiss against Yoosungs lips. 

Yoosung sighed as Saeyoung continued to give him gentle kisses and his eyes fluttered closed. Yoosung hummed when Saeran brushed his lips against his ear. Yoosung slid his fingers into Saeyoungs hair and gave a gentle tug making Saeyoung gasp and Yoosung slipped his tongue past Saeyoungs lips. 

"I'll be right back" Saeran whispered before he brushed his lips against Yoosungs neck one more time before gently letting go and backing away. 

Yoosung pulled a little bit away from Saeyoung shivering when Saeyoung chuckled as he kept pressing light kisses along Yoosungs neck. He knew what Saeran was up to so he didn't stop what he was doing.

"Where are you going Saeran?" Yoosung whimpered as he turned his head to look at Saeran.

Saeran smiled and gave Yoosung a soft kiss "I'm just going to grab something. I'll be right back I promise" Saeran chuckled as he walked out. 'Someone had to go get the stuff Yoosung brought over now not later' he thought with a grin stepping to the couch. He grabbed the condoms and lube then his eyes landed on the oil. He quirked an eyebrow before grabbing that to. 'This might be interesting' he thought as an excited smirk played across his lips. He turned around and walked back into the room, not at all surprised that Saeyoung and Yoosung hadn't moved much. Saeyoung opened his eyes right as Saeran glanced at them. Saeran held up the things in his hands and shot Saeyoung a wink. He saw Saeyoung blink at him before he turned all his attention back to Yoosung. Saeran smirked and walked over to drop the stuff he had into a drawer.

Yoosung pulled back from Saeyoungs lips when he heard the drawer open and close. The thought crossed his mind that he should know why before Saeyoung ran kisses down his neck. Yoosung moaned when Saeyoung nipped him right above his collarbone. Yoosung tipped his head back when he felt Saerans fingers twine in his hair and tug gently. Saeran set his lips against Yoosungs, teasing Yoosung with his tongue until Yoosung parted his lips. Yoosung felt a hand slide along his waist and he moaned into Saerans mouth.

Saeyoung lifted his hand and hooked a finger into the collar of the shirt Yoosung was wearing as he ran kisses up Yoosungs neck. When his lips brushed Yoosungs ear Saeyoung whispered "Raise your arms Yoosung." before he nibbled on Yoosungs ear as Yoosung barely nodded. Saeyoung heard Saeran chuckle as he pulled away and Yoosung whimpered. Saeyoung grabbed the bottom of Yoosungs shirt and gently pulled it off then tossing it to the side. 

Yoosung knew he was blushing at the way Saeyoung and Saeran were staring at him and he crossed his arms across his chest "Come on guys! Stop staring at me like that! It's not like you've never seen me without a shirt on!" Yoosung whined as he rolled his eyes. 

They just laughed before Saeran said "That's true but we've never seen you without a shirt when it's been for us like this Yoosung!" Saeran reached up and took one of Yoosungs hands and tugged him backwards so they fell on the bed with Yoosung on top of him. 

Yoosungs eyes got wide and he squirmed "Oh my god Saeran are you ok? Why did you pull me like that? Shit are you ok?" Yoosung squeaked and tried to pull himself off of Saeran.

Saeran just laughed and wrapped his arms around Yoosung tugging his face closer so he could plant a kiss on Yoosungs lips. He felt Yoosung relax on top of him and press his hands to the bed to brace himself. 

Yoosung pulled back and ran his eyes over Saerans face "Are you sure you're ok?" Yoosung asked gently. 

Saran smiled "I'm fine Yoosung"

Yoosung snorted "Well I KNOW you're fine Saeran! I asked if you're ok!" Yoosung said with a laugh. He heard Saeyoung laugh from somewhere beside him and he turned to look only to yelp when Saeran suddenly flipped them around so Yoosung was laying on his back. 

Saeran gently pressed his leg between Yoosungs thighs, smiling at the way Yoosung sucked in his breath. He bit his own lip though when Yoosung slipped his hands under his shirt to slide them up his back. He closed his eyes and moaned gently when Yoosung ran his nails down his back. When he opened his eyes Yoosung was blushing but smiling at him. Saeran pressed his forehead to Yoosungs and grinned "You sure you've never done this before?" Saeran said on a shaky breath. 

Yoosung giggled and rolled his eyes "You know I haven't Saeran" 

Saeran smiled and leaned over to kiss Yoosung again but Yoosung said "Uh uh" and shook his head. 

"What, you don't want me to kiss you?" Saeran asked confused

Yoosung just shook his head again and tugged the bottom of Saerans shirt "Not until you take your shirt off to" he giggled

Saeran leaned back on his legs and let Yoosung pull his shirt off. Yoosung held Saerans shirt for a moment just letting his eyes play over Saerans bare chest. 

"Wow" Yoosung breathed "I know what you meant about the shirt thing now Saeran!" Yoosung bit his lip and went to throw Saerans shirt off to the side.

"Oh come on now Yoosung! I'm not a laundry hamper!" Saeyoung laughed.

Yoosung jerked his around to look at Saeyoung who was pulling Saerans shirt off his head. Yoosung opened his mouth to say sorry but the apology died on his lips when Saeyoung met his eyes. He darted his tongue out to lick his lips and watched Saeyoungs eyes follow the movement. He felt heat pool in his belly when Saeyoung set his knees on the bed and moved towards him. 

Saeran eased back so he was more straddling Yoosungs lap instead of between his legs as Saeyoung stopped right next to Yoosung. He ran his fingers lightly up and down Yoosungs back, smirking at the way Yoosung shivered at every pass of his hand, waiting to see if Saeyoung was going to kiss Yoosung or not. 

Saeyoung gently ran his fingers up Yoosungs arm, watching the way Yoosungs eyes unfocused, before tangling his fingers in Yoosungs hair. Saeyoung tugged Yoosungs head up gently so he could brush their lips together. Saeyoung hummed deep in his throat when he felt Yoosung run his hand up his thigh before resting on his hip. 

Saeran watched as Saeyoung leaned in to kiss Yoosung. He couldn't help but think it was... really hot actually. He remembered what Saeyoung had said earlier to Yoosung. When he said 'I want to watch'. 'Was this what he meant?' Saeraan wondered. The idea of fucking his brother was just.. gross. Nope. Not even going there. To gross. But watching Saeyoung making out with Yoosung.. The way Yoosung was reacting.. That was so not gross. He felt Yoosung shift slightly under him and he was about to move, when Yoosungs hand brushed right against the front of his jeans. His body arched and he moaned at the sudden unexpected contact. 

Yoosungs eyes flew open when his hand brushed something and Saeran tensed and moaned. He met startled gold eyes and they both pulled back to look at Saeran. Yoosung dropped his eyes and saw where his hand brushed. His eyes got wider and he knew he was blushing but when he went to jerk his hand away Saeran caught it and stopped him.

Saeyoung laughed gently at the look on Yoosungs face "Yoosung, you don't have to be embarrassed to touch us." 

Saeran smiled and nodded "But only if you want to. You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Saeran said softly as he let go of Yoosungs hand placing his own lightly on Yoosungs lower back. 

Yoosung squeaked but he didn't move his hand. He looked between Saeran and Saeyoung before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Ok" he said gently. He brushed his fingers along Saerans jeans again smiling at the way Saeran reacted. He ran his fingers up Saerans chest. Watching Saeran shiver Yoosung slid his hand around Saerans waist then he leaned over and flicked his tongue against Saerans nipple. Saerans response was immediate and intense. His back arched and he moaned, raking his nails up Yoosungs back. When Yoosung felt Saerans nails rake up his back he cried out, yanking Saeran against him and squeezing Saeyoungs hip. 

Saeyoung let out a breathy sigh at the way Yoosung cried out and how his fingers tightened on his hip. Saeyoung saw that now Saeran was almost fully on Yoosungs lap with his knees to either side of Yoosungs hips. When Saeran wrapped his arms around Yoosung and dived for his neck, biting and sucking his way up one side and down the other, Saeyoung tugged on Yoosungs hair and captured Yoosungs lips in a kiss that left them both breathless. 

Yoosung couldn't think past the way he was feeling and he didn't care. He nipped at Saeyoungs bottom lip causing Saeyoung to catch his breath. Yoosung just ran his tongue over Saeyoungs bottom lip the way he had done to him earlier and almost smiled at the way Saeyoung moaned into his mouth. Yoosung gasped when Saeran bit him harder right below his ear and he dug his nails into Saerans back. He tried to run his hand under Saeyoungs shirt but he couldn't find where it ended. Saeyoung sucked Yoosungs lip into his mouth and bit down, Yoosung shuddered and moaned digging his nails harder into Saerans back. Saeran pulled away groaning and panting in Yoosungs ear "Fuck Yoosung, that feels good" before diving back into Yoosungs neck and biting him hard enough that had Yoosung yanking away from Saeyoung and moaning "Oh my god Saeran" and pulling his nails across Saerans back.

Saeran pulled back from Yoosungs neck and threw his head back with a gasp as his knees tightened against Yoosung. "Holy shit" Saeran gasped out at the way Yoosung dug his nails into his back. Saeran knew he was shuddering and he didn't fucking care. 

Saeyoung just couldn't help the way his mouth was hanging open as he watched Saeran and Yoosung react to each other. 'I was right' He thought 'That is seriously hot' He brushed his fingers up Yoosungs back snapping his mouth closed at the way Yoosung shivered. When Yoosung turned to him Saeyoung had to take a deep breath and hold it. Yoosungs eyes were half-lidded and sparkling and it took everything in Saeyoung to control himself so he didn't push Yoosung to fast. Saeyoung let out the breath he was holding as he reached for Yoosung. He watched Yoosungs lick his lips before his eyes dropped and his lips twist down. Saeyoung stopped reaching for Yoosung "What's wrong Yoosung? Are you ok?" Saeyoung asked worriedly

Yoosung brought his eyes back up to meet Saeyoungs "Nothing is wrong Saeyoung." before he turned to Saeran "Saran, could you please sit next to me for a minute?" 

Saeran turned a slightly confused look on Yoosung before he glanced at Saeyoung, then his eyes dropped and he smirked "Sure, Yoosung" Saeran pressed a quick kiss to Yoosungs neck then shifted himself out of Yoosungs lap.

Saeyoung was really confused now. He knew he was missing something. He didn't have to wait long.

Yoosung turned to fully face Saeyoung and tucked his knees under him. Yoosung reached out and began to gently undo the buttons on Saeyoungs shirt. 

Saeyoung glanced down then back up smiling. "Guess I got carried away and forgot I was the only one still wearing a shirt!" Saeyoung murmured.

Yoosung flicked his eyes to Saeyoungs for a second before looking back at the buttons. When he had finally undone the the button, Yoosung put his hands on Saeyoungs shoulders sliding them down Saeyoungs arms with the shirt. "Put your arms behind you Saeyoung so I can slide it off the rest of the way" Yoosung breathed, leaning closer and brushing his lips along Saeyoungs neck. 

Saeyoung shivered when Yoosungs lips brushed his neck but he sat up slightly and put his arms behind him as Yoosung slid the shirt the rest of the way off his arms. 

When Yoosung felt the shirt finally fall off Saeyoungs arms he ran his hands back up Saeyoungs arms, up his neck, then cup his face. Yoosung ran his thumb along Saeyoungs bottom lip before leaning in to brush his lips against Saeyoungs. Yoosung kept brushing kisses across Saeyoungs lips as he trailed his hands lower along Saeyoungs chest then his waist before wrapping his arms around Saeyoung and tugging him closer. 

Saeyoung groaned when Yoosung wrapped his arms around him to tug him closer. Saeyoung brought his hands up and tangled them in Yoosungs hair, tilting Yoosungs head back and swiping his tongue across Yoosungs lips. He felt Yoosung hum as he parted his lips and slipping his tongue out to tangle with Saeyoungs. Saeyoung tugged a little harder on Yoosungs hair closing his eyes when Yoosung whimpered. Saeyoung felt the bed shift and he dropped one of his hands to wrap his arm around Yoosungs waist as Saeran moved up behind Yoosung to press his lips to Yoosungs neck. He felt Saeran wrap an arm around Yoosungs waist and pull him a bit closer. Saeyoung tensed up for a second when he felt Saerans stomach press against his arm but he relaxed instantly. 'There's no way we can be this close, doing this without brushing against each other or having to brace against each other.' Saeyoung thought. 'But maybe it is something we should talk about soon.' 

Yoosung could tell Saeyoung was thinking about something else as soon as Saeran moved up behind him. He had felt the way Saeyoung had tensed and he could tell that, even if Saeyoung wouldn't admit it, Saeyoungs mind wasn't 100% on them kissing. So Yoosung broke the kiss, bringing his hands back up to cup Saeyoungs face, waiting for Saeyoung to open his eyes and look at him. Once Saeyoung had opened his eyes and blinked a couple times Yoosung spoke "What's wrong Saeyoung?" 

Saeran spoke up to "Yeah Saeyoung, even I noticed it. What's up?" Saeran pulled back from Yoosung a little and quirked an eyebrow at Saeyoung.

Saeyoung blinked and opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he smiled "There's nothing that gets past you two is there?" Saeyoung said with a chuckle. Saeyoung just shook his head and let go of Yoosungs hair bringing both his hands to rest on top of Yoosungs as he sat back, tugging Yoosungs hands away from his face. "It's not that anything is wrong.." and he trailed off at the way Yoosung and Saeran both looked at him. He giggled "What? I mean it! It's not that there is anything wrong. But something did just cross my mind and it did occur to me that it's something Saeran and I need to work out before we go any farther." Saeyoung finished gently squeezing Yoosungs hands. 

Yoosung looked down then back up "Should I leave while you talk?" He asked in a low voice but Yoosung was a bit surprised at the way they both reacted

Saeyoung gripped Yoosungs hands tighter "What? No Yoosung! Of course not!" He yelped

Saeran wrapped his arms around Yoosung and rested his chin on Yoosungs shoulder "I know this will probably make you blush but I'm pretty sure this has something to do with sex and of course that involves you Yoosung." Saeran murmured in Yoosungs ear. 

Yoosung did blush but he nodded "Ok good cause I don't think I would be able to handle it if I had to leave now!" Yoosung said before leaning back into Saeran and squeezing Saeyoungs hands back. "So then what's up Saeyoung? Where did your mind go just now?" 

Saeyoung blushed but he smiled at Yoosung "You really do know me don't you?" 

Yoosung just grinned "Of course I do" he rolled his eyes "I love you" and Yoosung stuck his tongue out at Saeyoung "Enough stalling though Saeyoung. Talk." Yoosung said firmly.

"You are seriously to cute for my own good Yoosung." Saeyoung breathed before he got serious "Just now when I was kissing you and Saeran moved up behind you.." Saeyoung started but he trailed off blushing.

Saeran just rolled his eyes "Geez Mr. Dipshit you're to squeamish." Saeran said with exasperation "The problem he's having Yoosung, is because him and I aren't sexually attracted to each other" 

Yoosung chewed his lip "Yeah I know that... But I guess I still don't get it?" Yoosung finally said

Saeran just smiled and kissed Yoosung on the cheek "That's because you're still pretty innocent Yoosung. Well since Mr. Dipshit over here is the one who seems to have the problem he should be the one to explain it but if left up to him we will be here all night! It's an issue because since we aren't attracted to each other like that it can make certain touches or brushes against each other weird or uncomfortable. Not that I have a problem as long as he's not touching my dick or my ass" at that Yoosung turned beet red and squeaked" but I guess he feels the need to layout boundaries or some shit." Saeran finished with another roll of his eyes. Saeyoung gaped at him so Saeran quirked an eyebrow "What? You didn't think none of this occurred to me? I already thought about this a long time ago. If it's the boundaries thing then you really need to guard your thoughts a bit more. It's gets a lot easier to know what's going through your mind when your drinking." Saeran said with a smirk planting a kiss to Yoosungs neck.

Saeyoung opened and closed his mouth a couple times before looking down at his and Yoosungs hands. He looked back up "I guess I was being kinda dense wasn't I?" Saeyoung asked sheepishly

Saeran rolled his eyes "Ya think?" before he snickered. Yoosung frowned and opened his mouth to tell Saeran that wasn't nice but Saeran kept talking "Actually though, Saeyoung all kidding aside, it wasn't being dense. You and I might not want to fuck but if Yoosung is going to be between us then this is something that needs to be talked about. If any of us are uncomfortable with something it's best to get it out in the open right away otherwise that shit will fester and cause even bigger shit down the road." Saeran rolled his eyes again at the way Saeyoung and Yoosung were gaping at him "What? I can have moments of clarity to you know. And I did go to a lot of therapy for years. I want this to work between us and that means we all have to be ok." Saeran took one of his hands from Yoosungs waist and flicked Saeyoung on the nose "Plus believe it or not I actually love your ugly mug and I want you to be happy to" Saeran said with a smile and a wink before wrapping his arm back around Yoosung.

Saeyoung knew his eyes were misty as he smiled at Saeran "Thank you Saeran. I love you to" 

Yoosung tugged one of his hands free from Saeyoungs and wrapped it around Saerans arm to twine their fingers together and he pressed a kiss to Saerans cheek. "You're really smart... sometimes" Yoosung giggled but he yelped when Saeran gently dug his fingers into Yoosungs ribs "Only sometimes huh? Well I'll just see about that!" Saeran exclaimed before setting his fingers dancing up and down Yoosungs ribs making Yoosung fall over laughing and giggling and begging Saeran to stop. 

Saeyoung just leaned back with a happy smile, watching Yoosung and Saeran tickling each other and stealing kisses until they doing more caressing and less tickling and they were breathless from stealing kisses.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me longer to post this chapter! I'm unsure about my 'smut scene' capabilities so I'm gonna say sorry now if my slow build up fluffy smut sucks! But I hope everyone likes it! Hehe well I am gonna end my chatter with that and get onto chapter 20! As always plz remember, lovely people, comments and suggestions are very welcome! ^_^

Yoosung and Saeran finished their tickle war when they rolled into Saeyoung on accident, 'Yeah' Yoosung thought, he was just going to go with that. Yoosungs upper body ended up in Saeyoungs lap and Saeran had his arms wrapped around his hips and was pressing kisses along Yoosungs neck. 

Saeran pulled back and sat back on his heels looking at Saeyoung. "What is ok and not ok Saeyoung? Lets get this out now and please no more interruptions ok?" Saeran said

Saeyoung looked down at Yoosungs flushed smiling face then he brought his eyes up to meet Saerans. "I guess I'm ok with the no dick and ass thing to. Obviously no kissing or biting on each other" and he rolled his eyes at the way Saeran snorted. "Yeah I didn't think so. But any need to brace each other or accidental brushes are ok as well as arms caught between hugs. I think that's it. Or can you think of anything else?" Saeyoung asked Saeran.

Saeran thought about it for a moment.. Really thought about it. "Nope I think that about covers it for me to. I will add that if anything we said is ok right now turns out not to be then we can't just bury it and hope it goes away. If there's a problem then it needs to be said as soon as possible. And that goes for you to Yoosung, if you ever feel uncomfortable or you don't like something tells us, don't try to fake it or anything because you don't want to say anything. Ok?" Saeran finished looking at Yoosung.

Yoosung nodded "Ok I will!" Yoosung said with a grin and he tilted his head back to smile at Saeyoung. 

Saeyoung couldn't help the way his breath caught at the way Yoosung looked at him, with love in his eyes and lust written on his face. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Yoosungs, shivering at the way Yoosung shot his hand up to tangle in his hair and pull.

Yoosung felt his eyes close when Saeyoung kissed him and he shot his hand up to tangle Saeyoungs hair and pull, and he reached his other hand across the bed to twine his fingers with Saerans. He felt Saeran bring his hand up to press kiss along his wrist but Yoosung wasn't expecting it when Saeran slid one of his fingers into his mouth, biting gently at the base of his knuckle before slowly sliding his finger back out then gently sucking it back in. Yoosung tore his mouth away from Saeyoungs lips and just moaned at the way Saeran slowly sucked and nibbled on his finger. Saeyoung turned his mouth to Yoosungs neck and bit him hard, as Saeran was slowly pulling Yoosungs finger out of his mouth. They both stiffened at what came out of Yoosungs mouth "OHMYGODTHATFEELSSOFUCKINGGOODOHMYGODISWEARPLEASEPLEASEDOITMORE!!" Yoosung moaned. Yoosung was begining to feel lightheaded and he didn't know if it was because it was late and he had been drinking or if it was because of the up and down of being played with. Yoosung giggled at the thought, confusing Saeyoung and Saeran.

Saeran gave a gentle nip to the end of Yoosungs finger before asking "Are you ok Yoosung?" as he ran his hand up Yoosungs arm to brush his fingers against Yoosungs neck.

Yoosung nodded and opened his mouth to reply but Saeyoung leaned over and brushed his lips against Yoosungs ear "Are you sure Yoosung?" Saeyoung growled in Yoosungs ear.

Yoosung thought he was going to end up in a puddle if this kept up so he sat up and ran his hands through his hair, his fingers getting caught on his hair clips, 'how did those manage to last this long?' he thought before pulling them out and throwing them across the room. Yoosung scooted back across the bed to stand up, looking at the twins. When they were both turned to him he made slow lazy movements as he brought his hand up laying it flat against his stomach "I'm ok" Yoosung said in a low his as he let his hand trail lower, his fingers brushing the waistband of his jeans, his fingers gently wrapping around the button. He glanced up to see Saeyoung and Saeran were both staring at his fingers. Saerans lips were barely parted and he had a white-knuckled grip on his own legs and Saeyoung had one hand clutching his Cross in the middle of his chest and his other hand was twisted in the pillow next to him. Yoosung licked his lips then bit the inside of his cheek. "I just think I'm a bit over dressed." Yoosung wondered where this sexy confidence came from but as quickly as the thought crossed his mind he just as quickly shrugged it off. Yoosung curled his fingers and the button on his jeans popped causing Saeyoung and Saeran to both suck in a breath. He leaned forward slightly letting his hair fall over his face before bringing his hand up to sweep his hair back as he gently caught the zipper of his jeans slowly pulling it down. He began to get nervous because he didn't know what to do from here, he didn't think that far ahead and he's never been in this position before. He thought for sure that by now Saeran would have been all over him taking the next step out of his hands. Yoosung raised his eyes but before he had a chance to bring his eyes up all the way, one of them moved so fast across the bed to grab him and yank him into a blistering kiss. He thought for a split second it was Saeran, simply because Saeyoung had more control, but when he parted his lips he tasted a familiar sweet flavor of honey. The shock of knowing that it was Saeyoung left him moaning. It took Yoosung a few tries before he was able to bring his arms up to wrap around Saeyoungs neck but when he finally did Saeyoung broke the kiss and brought his lips to Yoosungs ear. 

"I've wanted you for years Yoosung and right now my control is tenuous at best. Be careful tempting me to much, I don't want to hurt you" Saeyoung panted out 

Yoosung whimpered at the way Saeyoung spoke but he finally managed to whisper "What if I want you to hurt me?" into Saeyoungs neck. Yoosung felt Saeyoungs arms tighten around him almost painfully and he could hear Saeyoung breathing hard as he gently rested his forehead against Yoosungs shoulder. "You don't know what you're asking for Yoosung. I don't know if I can control myself if you keep pushing me."

Yoosung nodded gently against Saeyoungs neck, opening his eyes only to have Saerans burnt gold eyes meet his. Saeran had moved to where he was leaning back against a small mound of pillows just watching, but when Yoosungs eyes met his Saeran grinned as he brought his thumb up to swipe it under his nose and held it up giving Yoosung a wink. Yoosung winked backed and finally said what was chasing around in his mind. "I don't want you to control yourself Saeyoung. I want all of you and I want to give you all of me" Yoosung heard Saeran gasp and felt the way Saeyoungs whole body shuddered at his words then Saeyoung wrapped his arms so much tighter to the point Yoosung almost couldn't breath. Then Saeyoung let go so suddenly Yoosung almost fell from the loss of Saeoyungs arms. Until Saeyoungs hands grabbed Yoosungs waist roughly. Yoosung brought his eyes up to meet Saeyoungs bright gold eyes, sucking in a breath, because now he finally knew what the phrase 'Being devoured by a look' meant as Saeyoung opened his mouth to speak.

Saeyoung met Yoosungs eyes and Yoosung gasped. "You've always had all of me, Yoosung" He growled out so low he wasn't sure Yoosung heard him but he didn't care. Saeyoung brought his hands around to the front of Yoosungs jeans to make sure they were completely undone then he eased his hands back to Yoosungs hips before dropping to his knees as he dragged Yoosungs pants down to his feet. "Out" Saeyoung barked, smirking as Yoosung stepped out of his jeans. Saeyoung tossed Yoosungs jeans away and ran his hands back up Yoosungs legs to rest his hands gently at the base of Yoosungs boxers, looking up at Yoosung. Saeyoung didn't even want to know the look that was on his face as he said "Last chance Yoosung. Are you sure?" Saeyoung tried to control the want and need inside him from leaking out of his eyes. This had to be up to Yoosung. He watched how Yoosungs eyes moved all over his face before he swallowed hard and barely nodded "No Yoosung. You have to say it. Say you want this. Say it where we can both hear you." Saeyoung ordered firmly. He watched Yoosung flick his eyes to Saeran for a moment and he wanted to shout 'look at me' but he took a deep breath and held it. He had been waiting for Yoosung for years, he was not going to go apeshit caveman now. The time for being alone together would come. Right now, he had to tell himself, it's probably for the best that he wasn't alone with Yoosung. He did not want to scare or hurt Yoosung for his first time. It wasn't Yoosungs fault that he was in his own self imposed celibacy. So what that he had been in love with Yoosung for well over three years. He did that to himself. 'Cause you're a dumb-ass Saeyoung and quit shouting at me fucker' Saeyoung blinked and flinched at the sarcastic thought that wasn't his own. He couldn't follow the thought though because Yoosung brought his eyes back to meet Saeyoungs. Yoosung spoke in a clear voice "I want this. I want you." Saeyoung wanted to groan at the way Yoosungs words hit him deep inside. He watched Yoosung bring his eyes back to Saerans "And I want you." Saeyoung heard his brother suck in a breath behind him but his point of caring was rapidly leaving his head. When Yooungs eyes met his Saeyoung spoke again "I'm already yours" and he ran his hands the rest of the way up Yosoungs thighs sliding around to the back to grip Yoosungs ass and squeeze gently before going up a little farther to tuck his fingers into the waistband of Yoosungs boxers. He started to tug Yoosungs boxers down gently but Yosoung grabbed his hands to stop him. 

Yoosung had to bite back a laugh at the look of confusion that ran over Saeyoungs face "I am not going to be the only one naked here." Yoosung said. Yoosung yelped when Saeyoung sprang to his feet and practically ripped his jeans off before throwing them across the room and falling back to his knees. 

"Is that better?" Saeyoung asked darkly.

Yoosung whimpered at the brief glimpse of Saeyoungs hardness through his boxers before nodding as Saeyoung tucked his fingers back in the waist band of Yoosungs boxers, tugging them down gently. 

Saeran had been sitting back watching everything play out in front of him. He knew what was going through Saeyoungs mind. Saeran rolled his eyes. 'I've really got to talk to Saeyoung about not broadcasting his thoughts like that.. He is so fucking out of it right now he is fucking pushing that shit into my mind' Saeran thought with another roll of his eyes. 'Maybe considering what's going on right now, I'll let it slide this once.' He scooted back a little so he was leaning on his pillows. He barely heard what Saeyoung was saying but it didn't matter because Saeyoung was basically shouting inside his head. Saeran barely stopped from groaning when Yoosung said "What if I want you to hurt me?" Saeran hissed out a breath 'I've got to get Saeyoung out of my head dammit.' He tried to block Saeyoung out of his mind but Yoosung met his eyes and Saeran found he didn't have to try so hard to block Saeyoung because thoughts of Yoosung filled his head. Saeran grinned at Yoosung and brought his thumb up to pass it under his nose then held his thumb up and winked at Yoosung. He saw Yoosung wink back before he closed his eyes again. Saeran sucked in a breath at what Yoosung said next. "I don't want you to control yourself Saeyoung. I want all of you and I want to give you all of me" Saeran didn't hear what Saeyoung said next because he said it to low and Saeran wasn't going to poke Saeyoungs thoughts now that he mostly got Saeyoungs thoughts out of his head. Saeran watched as Saeyoung took Yoosungs jeans off and gave Yoosung one more chance to back out. Saeran met Yoosungs eyes and had to hold back the wince when Saeyoung shouted 'look at me' inside his head. 'Alright that's fucking it.' Saeran thought while holding Yoosungs gaze. He 'heard' the thoughts running though Saeyoungs mind because Saeyoung was fucking shouting in his head again. Saeran caught onto one thought and pushed back 'Cause you're a dumbass Saeyoung and quit shouting at me fucker'. Saeran bit back his grin at the way Saeyoung flinched. 'Maybe now he will stay the fuck out of my head' Saeran thought wickedly 'He's really got to learn to control that shit even in high stress moments damnit.' Saeran rolled his eyes. 'I guess I'll have to...' but his train of thought was broken when Yoosung spoke in a clear voice "I want this. I want you." Then Yoosung brought his eyes up to meet Saerans "and I want you" Saeran took a deep breath and held it until Yoosung dropped his eyes back to Saeyoungs. Saeran heard Saeyoung say "I'm already yours" Saeran felt the same way about Yoosung but he wasn't stupid enough to interrupt this moment for Saeyoung, knowing that he had been waiting for Yoosung much longer. So Saeran bit his lip on his emotions. For now. He watched Saeyoung go to tug Yoosungs boxers down and how Yoosung stopped him. Saeran knew what Yoosung was going to say but he still shivered as Yoosung spoke "I'm not going to be the only one naked here." Saeran had to blink at how fast Saeyoung stood up and yanked his jeans off before dropping back to his knees. Hearing Saeyoung ask "Is that better?" made Saeran tense. He watched Saeyoung tuck his fingers into the band of Yoosungs boxers and when Yoosung nodded Saeyong slowly tugged them down . Once Saeyoung had pulled Yoosungs boxers down enough that Yoosungs dick was free, Saerans mouth watered "Oh my fucking god Yoosung" Saerans words spilled out of his mouth. 

Yoosung felt Saeyoung finally tug his boxers down and he couldn't help but blush at the way Saeyoungs eyes got wide as he whispered "Yoosung.. You're perfect" at almost the same time Saeran said "Oh my fucking god Yoosung". Yoosung tried to bring his hands up to cover himself but Saeyoung grabbed his wrists "Don't you dare cover yourself in front of us Yoosung" Saeyoung growled. Yoosung turned wide eyes on Saeyoung but before he could say anything Saeran spoke up "Yoosung, You've been holding out on me" Saeran couldn't help the way his voice came out so low. Yoosung looked up to see Saeran had moved closer. He tried to tug his hands away from Saeyoungs grip but Saeyoung just held his wrists tighter. "Wh-what do you mean Saeran?" Yoosung stammered. Yoosung watched Saeran flick his eyes up to meet his then drop back down. 

Saeran tried to think of how to tell Yoosung that seeing him naked and knowing that Yoosung was his was like better then having as much of his favorite ice cream as he could want. Not coming up with a pretty way to say it Saeran just shrugged and told Yoosung like it was. "Yoosung, knowing that that is for me" and Saeran pointed to Yoosungs dick "Is better then getting to eat as much strawberry ice cream as I want" Saeran finished moving closer to Yoosung with every word. He heard the way Yoosung squeaked and blushed but Yoosung surprised him when he said "Well then what are you waiting for? I'm all yours Saeran" Yoosung tried to sound confident and sure but his voice squeaked as he said Saerans name. 

Saeran and Saeyoung just chuckled, Yoosung was really to cute.

Saeran stood up, watching Yoosung look down at his jeans and frown but before Yoosung could say anything Saeran cut him off with a smirk "I'm taking them off Yoosung" He decided that he wanted to play with Yoosung so he brought his hand up slowly and rested it flat on his stomach the same way Yoosung had. He noticed Saeyoung glanced at him before looking back at Yoosung, but Yoosung kept staring at him 'That's perfect' Saeran thought, knowing he had Yoosungs full attention. Saeran lowered his hand slowly towards the button of his jeans. He heard the way Yoosungs breath caught in his throat, and he smiled. Saeran wrapped his finger around the button slowly curling it until the button popped. Saeran brought his hand up to wrap in Yoosungs hair shivering at the way Yoosung whimpered when he tangled his hand and tugged on Yoosungs hair. He grabbed his zipper and slowly pulled it down tugging on Yoosungs hair the whole time. Saeran shivered 'Oh this was going to be fun' he thought, barely seeing Saeyoung nod his head out of the corner of his eye, as a wicked grin moved across his lips.


	21. This isn't a Chapter.. It's more of a intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter...

Ok. I've started Chapter 21.. but I am not completely happy with what I've got so far... So I am open for suggestions on how y'all would like to see Chapter 21 play out.. As long as it is in sync with what I've got so far. If I use any of the suggestions anyone here puts to me I will be sure to make mentions in the comments!! I have started and erased this so many times because I just feel like it's to weak... So any and all fans of my story plz give me suggestions on what you want to see.. and as long as it is in keeping with how my characters and story is going then I will work with it! Thank you everyone who's been following this so far and I hope once I get past this mini writers block I'll be back up and running good as new!


End file.
